


Critical Drow

by Trahern



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trahern/pseuds/Trahern
Summary: A dark elf shoehorns her way into Vox Machina's adventures. She has no scimitars or pet panthers; just a rapier, a few spells, and a predilection for the ladies.





	1. A Few Odd Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I played a little Bard’s Tale on ye olde Apple IIGS. The game was unforgiving, and I didn’t get very far with the story, but it was my first experience with the Dungeons&Dragons format.
> 
> Years later, Obtena was a dark elf in Everquest, then a twi’lek in Star Wars Galaxies, then a night elf in World of Warcraft; also, a human version of her was Revan. She’s been with me in one form or another for years. Since I started watching Critical Role earlier this year, I’ve been asking myself with increasing frequency, "What would Obtena do?"
> 
> For the first time in years, my writing muse cracked a sleepy eye and answered, "We could find out."
> 
> So I did some research, downloaded some PDFs. Dug up some old dice and started using the wooden base of a soapdish as a dicebox. After watching Wil Wheaton roll, I succumbed to superstitious silliness and filled a side of A4 with experimental stat rolls. I have 8d6. I developed the habit of rolling them all, then using the lowest four for stats.
> 
> When the time came, I started playing the Critical Role intro music, and got rolling.
> 
> The results sucked. I’ve imagined rolling poorly and making a mage or monk, but there wasn’t one remarkable total in the lot. I hadn’t rolled an adventurer, I’d rolled a civilian. I looked up Matt Mercer’s views on character creation, and he has a rule about a minimum stat total of 70. So I cursed the dice, swapped in the other 4d6, hit replay on youtube and rolled again…
> 
> Two 17s. Lowest roll was a 12. THIS is the sort of result I would reserve Obtena for. Someone who could survive the insanity that is Vox Machina. I believe that, at the time their paths cross, everyone is level six. Once I’d finished character creation, I levelled Obtena up to the same. The order of stat improvements and feats is still up in the air, as are some spell choices, but otherwise I'm looking forward to seeing how things progress.
> 
> I’d forgotten how much fun creating characters could be. I hope the same proves true of writing again. It’s been a while.

"Captain..."

Obtena's eyebrow twitched at the voice coming through the door, but otherwise, did not respond.

"Captain?"

Taking a deep breath, she breathed the word, "Resting."

"There's another group of people here to see you."

That brought a frown. " _Rest-ting,_ " Obtena enunciated.

"They're more impressive than the last bunch."

Her next exhalation was a sigh, followed by, "Are any of them _cute_?"

"I... don't think you'd be disappointed, captain."

"Fine," the captain eventually said, uncrossing her legs and getting to her feet.

"She'll be out in a moment," she heard the lieutenant tell their visitors as she picked up and sheathed her rapier, checked her daggers, stowed her hand crossbow, tied her hair into a ponytail and put on her goggles. Obtena stretched and limbered up, then walked out the door of her office and came face to face with Vox Machina.

* * *

_"You see standing before you... a lithe female form, wearing black studded leather with blue trim, the crest of Elai emblazoned on one shoulder. Long white hair. Ink blue skin. Goggles of blue-stained glass cover her eyes, and a rapier hangs from her belt. The captain of the guard of Elai... is a drow elf."_

_"Wait," Trahern says, "Your dark elves are blue? In the artwork they're usually black."_

_"Usually," Matt says with a shrug._

_"...Well, that ruins my Everquest joke."_

_Those familiar with Everquest chuckle. Marisha asks, "Everquest joke?"_

_"The dark elves in Everquest are blue," Trahern explained. "My joke was that a group of D &D drow sorcerors ended up turning themselves blue, and didn't want to go back to black. To escape the ridicule at home, they plane-shifted elsewhere to start a new society. Only the gods know where they ended up..."_

_Clearing his throat, Matt brings everyone back on track. "Anyway..."_

* * *

"What the fuck..." was the only audible reaction, coming from Vax, as the rest of the group simply stared with varying degrees of astonishment at the drow now standing before them.

"Where's my tea, lieutenant?" Obtena asked, as she sized up her visitors. _Goliath, blind and knock prone. Dragonborn mage, dagger up through the tongue and twist. Human of good breeding, smash eyeglasses into face..._

"Water's boiling now, captain."

 _Three half-elves... oh, hello._ "Well," she suddenly began, "Has the shock worn off yet? Will you be attacking me on sight like the last group of idiots, or not?"

The goliath shrugged and began to draw his large axe, but the armoured gnome patted him on his thigh. "Grog, wait."

"Wot? Why?"

"Because we're not a group of idiots."

"Oh, are we not?" the ranger asked with a smirk.

"But isn't she..." the Goliath pointed at the drow.

"Yes, you big dumb stereotype," Obtena told him, "I am, in fact... a woman."

"What's a scary-oh-type?" Grog whispered down to Pike. "Is she afraid of me, or flirting with me?"

Fortunately, Obtena's potentially violent response was interrupted by the approach of her immediate subordinate. "Your tea."

The captain took the mug. "Thank you... and good eye, lieutenant." He merely nodded and returned to his desk. The group watched as she breathed in the steam before taking a mouthful, savouring the flavour before swallowing. "Ah... it's not Bazi, but it fills the void nicely. Now, I am captain Br'Ator. Who are all of you, and what is your business in Elai?"

The dragonborn perked up at the inquiry. "Hello! I'm Tiberius Stormwind, from Draconia. And, um, you've already met Grog, sort of. This is Pike, and Scan-"

"Scanlan Shorthalt," the gnome bard interrupted with a smile and a bow, "And may I say, it's a genuine pleasure to meet you without fearing for my life."

"So far," Obtena deadpanned in response, before directing her gaze to the human. "You?"

"Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III," Percy rattled off with practiced ease, with a nod more befitting than Scanlan's theatrics. "This is Keyleth of the Ashari, and these are Vex'ahlia and Vax'ildan." Keyleth waved uncertainly from beside Percy, Vex smiled tightly, and Vax continued to glare.

"And... the bear?"

The animal perked up, aware that it had the attention of the unfamiliar authority figure in the room. "This is Trinket," Vex informed the drow.

"I trust you have it sufficiently trained?"

"He won't make a mess," the half-elf promised, torn between sincerity and offence.

"It'll come out of your pocket if he does. Well, now that I know who, let's get to the why."

"Ah, yes, well," Tiberius responded, "We are Vox Machina, and we have been sent here to enquire after a young fellow by his father, one of the more prosperous merchants of Emon. The boy fancies himself to be something of an adventurer, you see, and he left home with a group of like-minded fellows to pursue their fame and fortune, as adventurers are wont to do." The dragonborn smiled at his own fellows, as if sharing a private joke.

The captain and lieutenant exchanged glances, before the former asked, "And you believe these amateurs are in Elai?"

Percy answered before the Tiberius could. "We knew they were following the road south from Emon. We enquired at the local tavern, and were directed here. We'd appreciate any information you could share."

"I might have killed him," Obtena admitted, provoking a second round of shock. "Easy enough to find out. You and the ladies can follow me. The rest of you can wait here..." she glanced at the ranger. "That includes the bear."

"Okay," Pike immediately agreed.

Percy looked to Keyleth. The druid shrugged and said, "Fine by me."

Vex ruffled Trinket's ears. "Stay here and look after the others. I'll be right back, okay buddy?" The bear grumbled affectionately in response. Vax, on the other hand, did not seem pleased with this arrangement at all. The fact that these two were twins was obvious, but the brother seemed more attached than his sister than vice versa. He frowned at Vex until she looked his way and gave him a reassuring nod. "It's fine, don't worry."

Obtena led them through a different door from the open office area, down the corridor and around the corner.

"Well, the barkeep hinted at it, but that wasn't what I was expecting," Scanlan admitted once they were out of sight.

"Grog," Tiberius said, "You don't still have those dark elf bits in the Bag of Holding, do you?"

"I dunno, probably."

"Oh dear..."

Vax approached the lieutenant at his desk, but the subordinate beat him to it. "How did she become captain of the guard?"

The half-elf blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you get that a lot, but you've gotta admit..."

"She'd been watching over us for months before she was hired. Kept the streets safe at night. Protected people. The Clasp used to have a presence in Elai, until she cleared them out. They still send hired killers, occasionally, but they never leave."

"Assassins?"

The lieutenant shook his head. "She specifically calls them hired killers. Says a proper assassin would actually be a threat."

"How'd she become your boss?" Grog asked.

"She discovered the previous captain was working with the mercenaries attacking the trade convoys between here and the capitol. She couldn't expose him alone, so she informed me of his behaviour. We worked together to prove his guilt to the Town Masters. We tried to bring him in alive, but..." the lieutenant shrugged. "I'd only just been promoted, I told them I wasn't ready to take charge. They offered the job to her instead."

Vax was perplexed. "She took the job willingly?"

"Oh, she wasn't enthusiastic about it. She still threatens to make me 'day captain' so she can call herself 'night captain' and go back to what she'd been doing before. But we took care of the remaining mercenaries, and the town itself has been in good order ever since... apart from the missing children."

*

"It's an interesting story," Percy admitted, "But it does raise the question of how you came to be living above ground in the first place."

"That's not anyone's business but mine," Obtena replied curtly, but without hostility.

The human had not expected an answer, but had been curious how she would react to the question. "Fair enough..."

"Here we are." The captain grabbed a keyring hanging next to a reinforced door, used the appropriate key to unlock said door, and ushered the others into a poorly-lit room before following and locking the door behind her. Turning, she slid the goggles up her forehead, revealing ice-blue eyes. "The second cell," she directed, gesturing.

The room was a narrow hall with barred cells along one side. The first held two humans and a half-orc, all glaring at the drow whom ignored them as she passed. When the group arrived at the second cell, Obtena drew a dagger and knocked the pommel against one of the bars. "Pay attention, you have visitors."

As the two occupants rose from their cots, it was plain that they were both sporting various injuries. "Are either of you Kimber lePoss?" Percy asked.

"That's me," one of the pair answered hoarsely as they shuffled forward. "Did my father send you?"

"He did," Percy confirmed.

Pike stepped closer to the cell. "How injured are you? I'm a cleric, I can heal you."

"Will she let you?" the other prisoner asked, eyeing the captain.

"I don't care," Obtena said, "As long as you don't expect me to unlock the door."

As Pike slid an arm between the bars and did her thing, Keyleth asked, "Why are they imprisoned?"

"Attacking the captain of the guard is a criminal offense."

"She killed three of us!" Kimber complained.

The drow frowned at him. "I'm willing to follow the law of whatever land I'm in, but when people try to kill me, I kill them first. You two live because you were dragged into the fight by your companions, and that's as much sympathy as you're going to get from me."

"Sounds fair," Vex opined, while Keyleth looked conflicted. Obtena could see the question on her lips that she was not voicing... not out of fear, exactly, but it was awkward. Curious.

"His father charged us with his return," Percy informed the captain. "Would there be some way to convince you to release him to us?"

"I'm not going anywhere without Ronsto," Kimber declared. His cellmate grunted appreciatively.

"Both of them, then," Percy amended.

Obtena's frown deepened. "You're suggesting I let these two go free before their punishment is complete."

"I am suggesting that, if you take the extenuating circumstances into account, you could see fit to expidite their release."

The frown turned to the prisoners in question, then back to Percy. The drow gestured to the farthest corner from interested ears, and the group - minus Pike, who was still healing Ronsto - moved there to continue the conversation in quieter tones.

"Define extenuating," she ordered Percy.

"Well, as you said, they didn't start that fight. However foolishly, they were only supporting their friends. Perhaps their loyalty should not be punished so severly..." the human paused at the continuing frown on the captain's face, "...And you meant define the _word_ , extenuating, didn't you."

"This is the first time I've heard it in Common, but I believe I understand the meaning now."

"My apologies for any confusion, I've just been so impressed by your elequence thus far."

"Eloquence _is_ a word I have heard before; as well as the phrase, 'flattery will get you nowhere.'"

Vex decided to chime in with a different tack. "The kid's father _is_ rich."

"Is he, now," Obtena deadpanned. The half-elf soldiered on regardless.

"One of the wealthiest in Emon. I'm sure he'd be willing to pay handsomely for the return of his only son and heir."

* * *

_"I suspect Vex is exaggerating, if not flat-out lying," Trahern says._

_"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," Laura responds in her haughtiest Vex voice._

_Matt laughs before saying, "Roll an insight check. Vex, roll a persuasion check."_

_As Trahern picks out his solitary d20, he asks, "Has Vex always spoken like that?"_

_"You mean the accent?" Laura says, in her own voice this time._

_"Yeah. I'm sure Obtena's realised by now that she doesn't come from money like Percy."_

_"How would she know?"_

_"She pays attention," Trahern answers. There is a collective snicker at his utterly serious statement as he rolls the die and checks his character sheet. "22."_

_"Dammit," Laura mutters when she comes to her total._

_Matt chuckles. "There's a guy. Probably a merchant. Certainly wealthy enough to hire Vox Machina."_

_"Obtena has yet to be convinced that they're worth any serious coin," Trahern says with a smirk that shows he knows how the other players will respond. They do so anyway, because it's fun._

_"Vex is probably twisting the truth," the DM clarifes, "But it's for the sake of getting the job they were hired to do, done. You don't get the impression that their story is false, or that they intend to do anything other than what they've stated."_

* * *

"Then he's welcome to pay Elai a visit and say so himself," Obtena decided. "Feel free to inform him of his son's current circumstances."

"Surely there must be something we could do," Vex suggested.

There was, in fact. Something Obtena was curious about, and wanted to push her advantage as much as she could before she voiced it. She appeared to think it over before regarding Percy once more. "That bulky thing on your belt, with the handle; it looks like a hand crossbow, without the cross or the bow. It is a functional weapon?"

"Yes."

"What is the origin of its design?"

"Well, I invented it, actually."

That was interesting. "We have a range in the courtyard. I would appreciate a demonstration."

"And in return?"

"That will depend on how impressed I'm about to be."

Percy glanced at his companions before returning his attention to the drow. "Very well. Will we be returning to the others? If they here me firing this, they'll assume things have turned violent."

"Courtyard access is through the front office. Let's go."

As one half of Vox Machina informed the other of what was about to transpire, the lieutenant shared hushed words with Obtena. The former conversation was interrupted by the latter when the drow turned to the group and asked, "Children across the _continent_ are being kidnapped?"

"They are," Vax answered.

"All of them by a golden-eyed boy?"

"Yes."

Obtena turned back to her subordinate. "We'll be using the range." She walked to the other door in the rear of the office and opened it, indicating to Vox Machina that they should pass through.

Two sides of the courtyard were bordered by the guardhouse, the others by walls of the same brick. Several other guards populated the space, practicing melee combat with a variety of straw or wooden dummies. "Clear the range," the captain ordered just loudly enough to cut through the noise. The guards complied, moving the dummies to the longer wall, revealing several ranged targets lined up along the shorter wall.

Obtena stepped forward to a line of darker cobblestones, no doubt indicating a measured distance from the targets. With little pre-amble, she used her left hand to draw the small crossbow from where it was stowed on the back of her belt, aimed, exhaled through her nose, and fired. The bolt arced across the distance before hitting just below center on the target.

"If you would," she spoke to Percy as she stepped aside. Approaching the line, he watched her slide a fresh bolt from a pouch strapped to her right thigh, drawing the string back and setting the bolt in place before flicking a switch he had not expected to see on the weapon.

"Is that a safety mechanism?"

"It is," the captain answered, giving him a better look before stowing the weapon once more. "Don't want it causing trouble until I tell it to."

"So you do some tinkering of your own."

"Nothing compared to that," she admitted, nodding to the pistol in his hand, then pausing briefly as she noticed the letters marking the barrels she could see. "Clockwork is my current obsession. I've been designing a clock of my own, actually, but I've yet to acquire the resources because I keep making alterations."

"I know what that's like. At some point, you just have to say, 'to hell with it,' and get your hands dirty."

The conversation ceased briefly as Percy took aim. Obtena's attention was focused on the weapon, and she jerked back as it fired, surprised by the noise and flash. Her nostrils flared as she took in the scent of gunpowder smoke before checking the target. His shot seemed as close to center as her own, but had torn through the target to impact the wall behind.

"Some sort of alchemical reaction?"

"Yes," the human answered, pleasantly surprised.

"It's hardly subtle."

"That is true."

"Again," the captain said. She watched as he drew the hammer back and the barrels rotated...

* * *

_"Ugh."_

_"Did the gun jam?" the DM asks._

_"I rolled a two," Taliesin huffs._

_Matt nods. "You pull the trigger, and instead of firing, you hear the weapon...'k-chk'."_

* * *

"Damn," Percy grunted.

"A malfunction?" Obtena asked.

"A misfire, yes. It happens occasionally. One moment..."

The drow watched as he cleared the jam. "So, the hammer strikes the flint, igniting the powder, propelling the ball through the tube. And you have several shots before you have to reload, though that seems to cause the... occasional misfire. How did you come up with this?"

"Honestly," the human answered as he finished clearing and reloading the pepperbox, "I _literally_ dreamed it up."

The look Obtena gave him could not be seen due to the goggles. If she could raise an eyebrow while frowning, she would have. "Well, if that's how your inspiration works..."

Having corrected the mechanism, Percy aimed and fired another shot. This time the round passed clean through the center, and the support behind it, causing the target to collapse. Behind them, the goliath let out a loud, "Ha-HA!" as the shoddy construct toppled.

"I think one destroyed target is enough," Obtena said. "Did you dream up the powder as well, or is alchemy another of your interests?"

"A bit of both," the gunslinger answered vaguely as he reloaded and holstered his weapon. He had no doubt that the captain was curious about the composition of blackpowder, but he had no intention of sharing it.

For Obtena's part, process of elimination made minerals the most likely nature of the explosive, due to the smell. It certainly wasn't magic or vegetable, and while there were fire-breathing creatures in the world, it was unlikely that the human harvested such beasts for his unique ammunition. Despite living in the Underdark, mining had never been one of her interests. That was what slaves were for.

"So," Percy drawled with a smirk, "How impressed _are_ you?"

The captain smirked back. "Follow me," was all she told him, before leading the group back into the office and her immediate subordinate. "Lieutenant, I'll be escorting the two idiots to Emon with Vox Machina. You're in charge until I return." The lieutenant opened his mouth to protest, but she spoke over him. "Inform the guard, the families of the missing children, and post a warning on the board about the golden-eyed boy. I'll see what else I can get from the capitol about it, and the Clasp while I'm at it."

Resigned, the lieutenant nodded. "If you're going to Emon, it's probably best that you go with company to vouch for you."

"I can take care of myself... but I admit, it would be fun to walk in just as I am, to see the looks on everyones faces."

"I... wouldn't advise it, captain."

"Your concern is appreciated," she said with a small inclination of her head. "Now go fetch Dumb and Dumber."


	2. Camping with Vox Machina

The group was two thirds of the way back to Emon when it was decided to camp for dinner and a night's rest. A suitable site was decided upon, west of the road, where the waves of the Ozmit Sea could just be heard lazily splashing against the shore. The prisoners, already shackled together at the wrists, were tied with their backs to a tree by the guard-captain. On the upside, she told them they would be eating shortly.

Once the fire was started, Obtena knelt before it and unslung her backpack. She pulled out basic foodstuffs and cooking utensils, before tugging a cloth out of a side-pocket and pulling the goggles from her head.

As she began to wrap the goggles in the cloth, Percy asked, "Did you make those?"

"Just the metal frame. They gave me the first pair as a reward, but the lack of..." she gestured across the corner of her eye.

"Peripheral vision," the human specified.

Obtena nodded, storing another new word away. "The lack of peripheral vision bothered me. So instead of a pair of circles, I asked for pairs of rectangles and squares." She pulled the goggles from the cloth and handed them over for Percy to inspect through his own glasses. "Once I set the glass in the frame, the leatherworker did the rest."

Inspecting the interior, Percy could tell the frame was a sturdier version of his own eyewear. "Where did you get the stained glass?"

"It's one of Elai's exports. That glass comes from river sands, but stained glass usually comes from the coast, since those windows aren't for seeing through. If you've visited a temple in Emon, you've seen windows made with Elai glass." The drow paused a moment before asking, "Your eyeglasses... to see things that are close, or far?"

"Close." Percy handed the goggles back, and Obtena wrapped them in the cloth again before stowing them in the side-pocket of her backpack.

"And the extra lenses are for when you craft."

"Of course."

As their conversation continued, on the far side of the fire, Keyleth muttered to the twins, "I don't like her."

"That's obvious, darling," Vex responded.

"It really is," Vax added. He had his own reservations, but for the moment, the druid's distrust was amusing.

"Why is she here? Why did she help that town? She said she follows the law of the land, but what if she's spying on the surface? She won't say why she left her people..."

The twins shared a glance before the brother said, "You're not saying anything we haven't been thinking, Kiki."

"I think she's interesting," Vex added.

Keyleth looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" The ranger nodded. They continued unpacking their sleeping gear in silence for a moment before the redhead admitted, "Maybe I just don't like change."

Vex smirked at that. "You don't like that Percy's making a new _friend_?" She flashed a wicked grin her brother's way, but his return smile was surprisingly disingenuous.

"What? No. Nooo..." Keyleth glanced behind them, across the fire, missing Vex's questioning look and Vax's silent shrug. The druid watched as the human and drow were now comparing the tools of their respective trades. "I guess it's nice to have someone to talk to about... tinkering... stuff. I mean, it's not like I have any idea what they're talking about right now, anyway. I just feel like she'd kill us in our sleep if she thought it was the best thing to do."

"We'll watch in pairs, tonight," Vax assured her, and she smiled at the rogue.

The prisoners were fed, and nodded off shortly thereafter due to something Obtena had added to their meal (she didn't recognise the word 'drugs', calling it ingested poison, which everyone seemed to consider the same thing). The drow then patrolled the surrounding area to assure herself that it was as safe as she had left it when rounding up the last of the ne'er-do-wells preying on the trade between Emon and Elai.

She snuck back and eavesdropped on the conversations around camp, waiting for the majority of Vox Machina to turn in for the night, before returning to her previous spot by the fire and cooking up some broth for herself. Mealtime entertainment was provided by the twin hybrids: Vex believed her bear was enough company while she took first watch, while Vax disagreed; earnestly at first, before the whispered argument devolved into what appeared to be familiar banter... or familial banter.

Finally, Vax retreated to his own bedroll. Obtena finished her meal and cleaned up before packing things away. Ignoring the occasional brief stare from the ranger, she pulled her notebook and pencil from their own pouch on her belt, and spent some time noting her observations about the group. Then she spent an hour and a half reading the rest of the book she was currently 'borrowing' from the Elai bookshop (the town lacked a library).

Now the _bear_ was looking at her.

With a sigh, the drow packed her finished book away and went to sit beside Vex. "What are you doing?" the ranger whispered.

"If your bear notices the looks you've been giving me, you can be sure that I have, also."

"Well..."

Obtena was staring the bear down; the beast had shifted position, more alert now that the newcomer was sitting beside its mistress. "If the people watching me have seen fit to leave me be, I think it's safe to assume that I won't 'cut all your throats as you sleep.'"

"You heard that."

"I pay attention. It's why I ended up with this job."

"While you were talking with Percy."

The drow rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"Okay... so who's watching you?"

"People more qualified to make the call than a band of mercenaries."

"Qualified? Like who?"

"Like _whom_ ," Obtena corrected. "If you want to pass for a higher class, you'll want to use correct grammer. Qualified as in spies from Emon."

"Thanks," Vex muttered, pausing to check her vitriol before continuing. "I didn't know Emon had spies."

"Every city has spies. Every kingdom, family or business that's worth a damn has spies. I nearly killed the first one before I realised he wasn't Clasp. Turned out he was working for the city council's spymaster." The drow shook her head at the memory. "We had a long talk, made sure there'd be no more... accidents. They've been 'keeping tabs' on me ever since."

"And they're convinced that you're not spying on Tal'dorei?"

"Not for _my_ people, at least."

The lull in whispered conversation was less tense this time. Trinket took the opportunity to get to his feet, shuffle around Vex and sniff at the newcomer. In response, Obtena leaned forward and gently placed her palm on the bear's nose. He took a long sniff, seemed to consider for a moment, then licked the palm of her hand.

Pretending not to have noticed the ranger's surprised look, Obtena stroked Trinket's forehead, drying off her palm as best she could, before leaning back into her previous position.

Eventually, Vex asked, "Why are your people such... so..."

"Because that's how the spider-bitch likes it." The drow glanced at the hybrid's raised eyebrow and sighed. "Lolth. My people worship her as a god, but demon would be closer the mark. I never shared their fanaticism... the first of several failings on my part, as far as they're concerned. The spider-bitch loves the chaos. Blood is the only reason our culture has any order at all... bloodlines, I mean. I'd say families, but it doesn't mean the same as it does up here."

"Why not?"

Obtena sighed again. "Up here, a daughter is more than someone to continue your legacy. And a mother isn't just someone you kill to take her place."

Vex stared at her. "Is _that_ why you left?"

"It's not that simple. Or how you're probably thinking." The guard-captain frowned. "If there's one thing that below and above both share, it's family drama. I prefer to avoid the topic."

"You and me both, darling."

* * *

_"A lick from Trinket and a 'darling,' from Vex," Trahern comments cheerily. "What does Obtena have to do to get it the other way around?"_

_Liam chuckles with everyone else before saying, "You have to work your way up. If you ever get a wink, you'll know you've got a shot."_

_Laura demonstrates, and Trahern gasps in false shock. "Laura, you're a married woman! Save it for the game, you minx!"_

_"Is there anything else you wanna talk about?" Matt asks when the laughter dies down._

_Laura and Trahern share a look. "I think we're done for tonight," the former states._

_"Who takes second watch?" Trahern asks._

_"Me and Pike," Travis says, Ashley nodding in confirmation._

_"The manly idiot and the holy woman. Obtena doesn't particularly care to talk to either of them, yet. She spends their shift finishing the meditation they interrupted when they barged into my office."_

_"What's wrong with being manly?" Travis asks, amusing everyone else by not taking issue with the other thing.  
_

_"Ask any female drow."_

_"You're a man."_

_"Which is how I know whereof I speak." This provokes another round of laughter before Trahern continues. "We're sluts at best, pigs at worst, and the world would probably be better off if our civilisation was run by the gender that can give birth."_

_The statement brings cheers from the ladies around the table, including a cry of, "See? He admits it! He knows! Good for you!" from Marisha._

_Trahern laughs at that. "For the record, I do try to be a feminist - the classic definition, not the misandry people tend to take it for - but that's not going to stop my consumption of lesbian porn."_

_"I don't think it's feminism," Sam opines, "So much as vagina envy."_

_"As Jay of Jay-and-Silent-Bob once said, 'I'm all about the motherfucking clam.'"_

_More cheers, this time from everyone._

_"Who's taking third watch?" Matt asks._

_"Me and Percy," Liam answers._

_Trahern looks to Matt. "Do I have any idea that Vax has a connection to the Clasp?"_

_"Roll a perception check."_

_Trahern does so, then checks twice in surprise. "Oh, crap!" Sam and Travis, flanking Trahern at the end of the table, both look at the die and smile._

_"Natural twenty," Sam informs Matt with a shit-eating grin._

_"My first of the game," Trahern adds, lifting the die out of the box in both hands and planting a kiss on the critical number. He also decides, 'oh, crap,' is going to be Obtena's catchphrase._

_"The first of many, let's hope," Taliesin says._

_"Congratulations," Matt tells Trahern. "Given the short time you've spent with Vax, and your attention being split between the rest of the group, the prisoners under your charge... it was a really high DC. But the way he's dressed and armed, the way he moves... his practiced lack of reaction whenever the Clasp is mentioned... Vax definitely has some sort of connection to them."_

_Trahern stares thoughtfully at Liam, who stares right back with a slight smirk. "I don't do anything about it just yet," the former decides. "Since I've nothing better to do, I keep meditating until first light, contemplating the possibilities of the day ahead."_

* * *

As the east began to brighten, Obtena retrieved her goggles and held them in hand while watching stars fade from the western sky. Percy considered joining her, but got the impression that this was habitual behaviour that she was used to practicing in solitude.

When the prisoners awoke, Ronist complained of a headache, likely due to being dosed last night. After a cold breakfast, the group broke camp and continued toward Emon. It was not long before they reached the southern slums outside the city. Though there was little movement at this hour, Obtena called for a halt before they got too close.

"How long will it take for us to reach the LePoss household, once we pass through the gate?" she asked, nodding to the southern entrance into the city.

"Well, it's in the Cloudtop District," Scanlan said, "So... half an hour?"

"Thirty to forty minutes," Percy amended. "The roads should be fairly clear this early, most businesses haven't opened yet."

"Crowds of common folk don't bother me as much as the Clasp," Obtena said, then looked directly at Vax. "Would it be fair to assume that they have eyes in the slums, as well as in the city itself, observing whoever comes and goes?"

"Whyyy are you asking me?"

Obtena's expression remained emotionless. "You strike me as the most qualified to know."

With a weak laugh, the rogue glanced at his sister before answering. "We haven't been in Emon long, but it's the capital city, so... yeah, it's a fair assumption."

"Would the captain of the city guard also be located in the district?"

"Maybe," Percy responded, "They could also be in the Military District, which is north of the Cloudtop."

The drow noted the position of the sun in the sky, considered for a moment, then nodded to herself. She began muttering and gesturing, her hands traveling up and down her form in a practiced pattern. As the others watched, her hair went from white to black, while her blue skin became a very tanned shade of brown.

"Oh! You're a magic-user!" Tiberius exclaimed.

"It was my original vocation," the now-bronzed elf said, "But I had too much physical energy to spend my days sitting at a desk." She patted the the hilt of the rapier hanging from her belt. "Perhaps we can compare magical notes later."

"Certainly," the dragonborn agreed, seemingly pleased to meet someone else with a talent for the arcane.

"In the meantime," Obtena continued, "I'd appreciate it if you don't refer to me by name from this point on. Just call me 'Blue' if you have to." Vex agreed immediately, and the rest of Vox Machina followed suit.

The group continued on their way, passing through the lower slums and the gate beyond without incident. Obtena looked around with interest once they had passed the wall, mentally noting landmarks as they walked. This was the first city she had been in since she left home, and the combination of similiarities and differences was interesting. As they headed north through an increasingly open thoroughfare, she surmised that Emon's religious quarter was on their right, judging by the architecture.

They continued north, and then west around another wall. Its gate stood between the rest of the city and the Cloudtop District. The guards treated Vox Machina's claim of business with scepticism until Kimber spoke up; they recognised him because he had paid for weapon training with the recruits, since his father had refused to pay for a private instructor. They were kind enough not to bring up his being manacled to Ronist, who they also recognised (by sight, if not by name) as a longtime friend of Kimber's.

The guards nodded at the disguised elf when they saw the insignia of the Elai guard on her shoulder as she passed through the gate. She paused to ask them where she could find their captain, and they directed her to the palace, where Captain Brom Goldhand was scheduled for a weekly meeting later this morning. She thanked them, supposing she should announce her presence to the council's spymaster and kill two bats with one stone.

They made good time to the home of the LePoss family, and were ushered inside by the servant who answered the door. It did not take long for Kimber's parents to rush into the foyer where the group were waiting.

"Why are they in chains?" Lord LePoss asked once he and his wife had reunited with their son.

"You want to answer that, boy?" Obtena asked Kimber.

With a sigh, the young man stated, "We attacked the guard-captain of Elai, because she was a dark elf."

"A dark elf!?"

"She's nicer than most," Ronsto muttered, "Apparently." He glanced sideways at the person in question.

"What can I say, I find it difficult to put up with the social bullshit of the surface when people are trying to kill me," Obtena said, then weathered the fearful stares of the lord and lady for a moment before adding, "I'm currently disguised, of course. I prefer not to be attacked on sight when I can avoid it."

The lady recovered first. "Well... of course... I'm sorry if our son acted inappropriately, captain."

The disguised drow relented at the sign of good manners. "To be fair, it was the other three that started the fight. And since it's been suggested that I should not punish these two for their loyalty to their friends..." she glanced to the side where her new companions were watching the show, "I'm willing to release them to you, under two conditions."

"And what would those be?" the lord asked.

"How much did you offer Vox Machina for the return of your son?"

"A thousand gold."

"...One hundred and twenty-five gold each. Very well. First, you will pay them, since they did their job; and another two hundred gold for me. Call it recompense or a bribe, I don't care. Second, the next time a temple is built or needs new windows, you will pay for the stained glass from Elai; a gesture of thanks to the city in which you have prospered so well."

The second condition seemed to catch everyone by surprise, but the lord agreed and went to fetch the gold. "Could I get anything for you in the meantime?" the lady asked. "Some tea, perhaps?"

"No thankyou," Obtena answered before anyone else could, "We're fine. Though I'm compelled to ask... I'd never met a redhead until your son came along, and now I've met two more in as many days. How common is red hair among your people?"

"Not very," Lady LePoss answered. "It's somewhat more common to the north, among the natives of the Cliffkeep Mountains. Some travelled south over the years, and... nature took its course."

"Passed down from parent to child, then."

"Yes."

"Well, I may be biased," Obtena said as she glanced back at Keyleth before returning her gaze to the lady, "But I'd say the women wear it better than the men."

* * *

_Sam's smile grows wider. "See? Vagina envy."_

_"She's not talking about..." Marisha begins, but when she realizes where the conversation is going, she clams up._

_Trahern shrugs. "Would now be a good time to ask if the women of Tal'dorei trim, shave or wax?"_

_"Is Obtena gay?" Laura asks._

_"Oh, yes."_

_"A straight guy playing a gay girl."_

_"If I can handle it inoffensively, yes. I've written slash fanfic, and it was mostly well-received by my female readers. One had an issue with a male author, but otherwise..."_

_"What fanfiction?"_

_"Kigo, mostly. Kim Possible and Shego. Fans of the show either love or hate the pairing, but after Ron's behaviour in season four, Shego's obviously the better choice."_

_"Is it online?"_

_"On fanfiction.net, yes. I'll text you a link, if you like."_

_Laura smiles. "Yes, please."_

* * *

The gold was handed over to Vox Machina. Obtena's share came with a written and signed promise to contribute funds for stained glass from Elai. The manacles came off, and Ronsto excused himself to reunite with his own family.

"Our business is concluded, with my thanks," Lord LePoss said sternly. "I'll do my best to keep my son from getting into any more trouble."

"I may drop in again someday to see that you do," Obtena answered, before turning to his wife. "Perhaps we'll share tea, then."

"You will be welcome," Lady LePoss told her, albeit hesitantly. The guard-captain smirked at her uncertainty before turning to Vox Machina and gesturing to the door.

Once the door shut behind them, Obtena hummed contentedly and said, "That was amusing."

* * *

_Yes, I'm rolling as I write, and that was my first natural 20!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I suppose the kigo reference is self-promotion. I'm imagining the same past, except I'm in LA and associating with voice actors, for some inexplicable reason. (I haven't been to the 'fatherland' since I was five or six years old, and have no intention of returning.) I've intended to copy my fics over to AO3 like other kigo writers have, even though the fandom is dwindling with age...
> 
> Speaking of, someone may have noticed: Kimber-le(y) Poss(ible) and Ron Sto(ppable). I needed to throw some Ron into Kimmie to make her the type to try and kill someone that wasn't attacking her, and I also wanted to avoid the 'parents trying to keep their headstrong daughter from not behaving like a lady' cliche; hence the genderswap. If it makes Ronsto seem more competent than the Ronster of season 4, all the better.
> 
> Is murdering the husband, then banging the widow, also cliche? A subplot is brewing, and Obtena would certainly do the latter if she had a reason to do the former.
> 
> Before anyone asks, I'm ignoring the fact that VM used to call themselves The Shits.


	3. Unclasped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the CD hiatus. The CR hiatus may not have helped, but I was also distracted by other things...
> 
> In case it is not clear, the first bit is a SMS/text conversation.

_You filthy pervert!_  
  
_An accusation I have never denied. To what, specifically, are you referring?_  
  
_You had Kim dryhumping her mother's leg!_  
  
_You've gotten that far already? I don't deny my lesbian incest fetish, either._  
  
_You're a bad bad man._  
  
_I debated whether or not to go there. People either loved it or hated it._  
_I've yet to hear your opinion on everying before that..._  
_Laauuraaaa_  
_You're so bothered because it still turned you on, aren't you._  
  
_I admit nothing._  
  
_You're not the first to be surprised by how okay you were with it._  
_I can't wait for your reaction to what happens in the sequel. :p_  
  
_OMFG_

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Pike whispered.  
  
"Much better," Vax answered, just as quietly. "Give me a minute and I'll start trying to get us out of here."  
  
"Alright." The gnome tried to sit on the floor beside the sore rogue as quietly as someone in plate armour could. "I think it went well, don't you?"  
  
Vax blinked slowly before looking over to her. Pike shrugged, the motion clanking as her pouldrons made contact with her breastplate, and added, "We had a good fight, which we won, didn't we?"  
  
"Yes, but we're still here."  
  
"Not for long. You know how these people work, you'll get us out. I have faith in you."  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I used to work for... with... people like these."  
  
Pike nodded. "And when you realised what kind of people they were, you stopped. You're a good person, Vax."  
  
The half-elf couldn't continue looking  her in the eye after those words. "I guess I never expected to hear something like that from someone who devoted themselves to a god."  
  
"Oh, spare me before I vomit," a new voice muttered.

* * *

_Everyone looks to the doorway as Trahern steps around the corner, a smirk on his face and game equipment in hand. "I can't leave you people alone for a single week, can I?" he adds._  
  
_"Where were you hiding?" Laura asks once the surprised greetings are concluded._  
  
_"Bedroom," Trahern answers with a shrug, as he takes his place at the end of the table. "After hearing you'd split the party, I suggested I pop back in and lend you suicidal nincompoops a hand... so Matt and I conspired this little surprise."_  
  
_While a few of the group send cunning glares in the direction of the grinning DM, Marisha wonders aloud, "Is this going to be a regular thing, now? Will you be joining us every week?"_  
  
_"Maybe, if you're all up for it. I enjoyed making Obtena, and she was fun to play. Would be a shame to waste her on a one-shot." Orion nods in silent agreement._  
  
_This time Sam speaks. "What has Obtena been up to, since last time?"_  
  
_Trahern raises an eyebrow at the the other end of the table, and Matt answers. "As you parted company after bringing the prisoners home, you mentioned you were staying at The Laughing Lamia. After visiting the palace and meeting with the city's spymaster, she caught up with you at the taver and joined you for dinner. She was vague about the meeting and her immediate intentions, but agreed to keep an eye and an ear open if she came across anything that might be of interest, regarding your new job..."_

* * *

 Pike and Vax looked over to the door of their cell. A dark, cloaked figure was there, fiddling with the lock. The gnome peered through the dark. "Blue?"  
  
"It's a coincidence, I assure you," Obtena said.  
  
"Where's the guard?" Vax asked.  
  
"Napping." The drow paused in her lockpicking efforts. "Inaccurate, but I like the sound of the word. Napping. Nap-ping." The lockpicking resumed. "Unconscious. Poisoned."  
  
After waiting a moment, the half-elf asked another question. "Need any help with that?"  
  
"Either I don't, or I need the practice. Either way..." the lock eventually clicked, and Obtena put her tools away before opening the door gently, in case it was noisy.  
  
Pike's eyes were wide as she realised what she had seen. "Did you just pick the lock one-handed?"  
  
"I did." Obtena ignored the quizzical look on the other rogue's face and said, "Any more questions you want to ask _before_ you escape?" After they both shook their heads, she added, "Then follow quietly... as much as you can."  
  
She tried not to grit her teeth at every grind of metal from the cleric's armour.  
  
Once the trio were above ground, Pike and Vax realised their rescuer was not wearing her leather armour, but tight-fitting black clothes under her cloak, that included a mask across her face. Vax supposed she did not wish to be identified as the guard-captain of Elai, but how many other dark elves would be creeping around the tunnels of the Clasp?  
  
"A graveyard _district_ ," Obtena stated the obvious regarding their surroundings. "If they keep going like this, there'll eventually be more graveyard than city."  
  
"What do _your_ people do with their dead?" Pike asked.  
  
"Use them."  
  
Obtena's tone belied elaboration, and the other two silently agreed against enquiring further. Fortunately, Scanlan found them a moment later. He greeted his friends before turning to the dark elf. "Hello again. How did you end up here?"  
  
"I was scouting the tunnels the Clasp use, and found these two locked up. I've yet to hear how they ended up there, or where the rest of you went."  
  
Scanlan grabbed the ring on his ear. "Guys, we're here, and so is Ob-" Obtena cleared ther throat loudly. "And so is Blue. Where are you?" He listened to an unheard response, then fished out a map and laid it out on the stone bench beside them. As the gnome tried to coordinate with the others, Obtena leaned over and scrutinized it, memorising what she could.  
  
Regrouping took longer, and was sillier, than the drow expected. She listened as the majority recounted their tale of killing an aboleth and an umberhulk in some sort of undercity. Vax and Pike spoke of being taken prisoner by the Clasp and forced to fight a chimera, which Obtena had never heard of before.  
  
Scanlan had gone off to buy a map. It seemed appropriate.  
  
As the conversation once again went off on some jovial tangent, the drow cleared her throat. "As impressive as your monster-killing prowess may be, did you find who you were being paid to look for?"  
  
"Did she just say somethin' nice about us?" Grog muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"We did, actually," Tiberius said. "He'd been killed by demons."  
  
"So, job done. I assume you'll go get paid in the morning."  
  
"You're not curious about the demons?"  
  
"They're typically beyond my purview. I did assassinate an infernalist once, back home; but that involved a devil of course, not quite the same thing."  
  
Keyleth's eyes widened. "You killed a devil?"  
  
"No, just the puppet dangling on its strings. Even the drow don't care for infernal - or abyssal - interference in their society." Obtena paused as her mind finished processing the new information. "Wait, was there more going on than your target signing a pact?"  
  
"Sir Gregory left notes," Percy explained. "They implicate both demons and the Clasp in the attempted assassination. He also mentioned a General Krieg, who saved the royal family."  
  
"...I have heard of him. He's the military man on the council."  
  
"He lives in the Cloudtop District. Perhaps, given your position, you could help us get back into the district to speak with him?"  
  
The drow shook her head. "I've kept my 'position' to myself as much as possible, and I intend to keep it that way. There's no telling if any of the guards are corrupt, and it'll be easier to find out from the Clasp's end. I would have gone back in after getting these two out, but by now they're probably agitated enough as it is."  
  
"Do we still have Sir Gregory's notes?" Vax asked.  
  
"Of course," his sister answered.  
  
"I have an idea. Let's get back to the inn." The half-elf looked at Obtena. "Are you coming with us?"  
  
"I rented a room when I met up with you there. I've nothing else to do tonight, and I'd be interested in attending the meeting, if you can get us in."  
  
"Well then," said Percy, "Back to the inn?"  
  
"Back to the inn," Vex echoed.  
  
The drow kept close, but to the rear of the group as they made their way back to The Laughing Lamia. She listened to the ongoing nonsense of conversation for any interesting tidbits as she kept track of their location and comparing it to what she remembered from Scanlan's map. Once they left the graveyard district and started walking the lit streets of Emon, she tugged on the hood of her cloak and kept her head down.  
  
"Are you alright?" Pike as softly as she walked beside the drow.  
  
"Fine. Just out of disguises for the day."  
  
The cleric nodded, walked in silence for a moment, then asked another question. "Are you left-handed?" Obtena frowned down at her, and she added, "You were using your left hand to pick the lock, so..."  
  
"I shoot with my left. I wield a blade with my right."  
  
"So you're ambidextrous."  
  
Obtena filed the word away before grudgingly explaining, "I doubt I could do each as well with the opposite hands."  
  
"But you can use both to pick a-"  
  
"One does not always have both hands available."  
  
"Fair enough," Pike sighed. Another quiet moment passed. "You don't like me much, do you?"  
  
"You _all_ ask too many questions for my liking."  
  
"We're just trying to get to know you."  
  
The drow grimaced. "Allowing such a thing goes against both my professional and survival instincts."  
  
"You're friends with the lieutenant in Elai, aren't you?"  
  
"Allies, not friends."  
  
"Are _we_ your allies?"  
  
Obtena frowned again as she glanced at the gnome, then over the rest of the group. "No. Or... not yet." She thought it over for a moment, then continued, "The individuals in your group are either interesting or entertaining. Or idiots."  
  
Pike giggled, provoking a peculiar glance from the drow. "Which one am I?"  
  
"You're one of the _faithful_ ," the drow spoke the word with a sneer. "I've gained an intense dislike of religious fanatics over the years."  
  
"I wouldn't call myself a fanatic."  
  
"You've devoted your life to your god, have you not?"  
  
The cleric nodded. "Yes, but that's not the same. Devotion and fanaticism are not the same thing."  
  
"You've willingly chosen a code of behaviour to stick to, regardless of its disadvantages."  
  
"Perhaps I believe the advantages outweigh them."  
  
Obtena almost sneered again, but instead closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Which one do you serve, then? What's their deal?"  
  
"I am a cleric of Sarenrae, goddess of healing and redemption," Pike told her. "My great-great-grandfather devoted his life to her, and he was the one who raised me, so..."  
  
Another frown. "So you _didn't_ choose. You picked it up out of habit, continued the family tradition."  
  
"I've had a talent for healing since I was a child. Sarenrae gave me a way to focus it."  
  
"Hmm. Talent, I can appreciate," the drow conceded.  
  
The gnome smiled. "Stick with us long enough, and you'll experience it for yourself."  
  
"I can't imagine your shiny happy goddess approving of doing anything beneficial for me."  
  
"It's a two-way street. I trust in her guidance, and she trusts me to use her gifts responsibly."  
  
Obtena merely hummed again, signalling an end to the conversation. Pike was content to walk the rest of the way alongside her in silence. The dark elf may not be a friend or ally, yet, but a new companion was always welcome.

* * *

  _"Did Obtena just get the thumbs up from momma Pike?" Trahern asks._  
  
_Ashley beams at him. "I think she did."_  
  
_As Trahern looks around the table, Laura adds, "We'll have to haze you, of course, if you're going to join Vox Machina. It's only fair."_  
  
_"I have to admit, I was thinking more along the lines of a recurring character, not a main one."_  
  
_"Nope," Travis says in Grog's voice, "If you're in, you're_ all _in."_  
  
_Trahern looks to Matt. "She's an evil character. Can this work?"_  
  
_"That's up to you," the DM answers._  
  
_"She's evil?" Taliesin repeats._  
  
_"Neutral evil, yeah."_  
  
_"Then why's she been helping that town?" Marisha asks._  
  
_"Because she's smart and practical! She quickly learned that drow tend to be attacked on sight up here. Elai was the first settlement she considered interesting enough to stick around. She knew she'd have to build up some karma with the people, so she did it by kicking out the Clasp, then outing the former captain as a conspirator."_  
  
_"Was he_ really _a conspirator?" Sam cuts in._  
  
_Trahern hesitates, then grins. "You don't know," he says, drinking in everyone's reactions before continuing, "It's a possibility I've considered, but if she_ did _set him up, it kinda backfired on her. She never wanted the job. Either way, she figured taking it meant she could stop worrying about being set upon by the locals. Besides, kicking Clasp and other criminal ass has been fulfilling her violent needs; now Vox Machina is starting to sound like a decent option to step it up."_  
  
_"You joined the guard so you could kill people," Matt reasons._  
  
_"Perhaps, but that's not how it turned out. Just another reason to move on. Besides, the capitol doubtless has more to offer." Trahern grins. "And not just stuff to kill."_  
  
_"Is there a whorehouse in Elai?" Travis asks._  
  
_"Probably, but paying for it isn't Obtena's style."_  
  
_"Wot is?"_  
  
_In a population that small?" Trahern turns to Laura and winks. "Married women."_  
  
_This time he can't keep himself from laughing with everyone else._

* * *

 "This would be easier if you weren't hovering over me," Vax muttered.  
  
"I'm interested," Obtena replied. "I've had little cause to develop such a skill, myself. I might learn something."  
  
The half-elf tried to focus on his work, studying the handwriting from Sir Gregory's notes, before attempting to imitate it on a fresh parchment.  
  
"Are the majority of people up here right-handed, also?" the drow asked.  
  
"Yes." Vax saw a nod of acknowledgement from the corner of his eye as he continued to practice.  
  
Once Obtena had been sufficiently entertained by the unease she was causing the other rogue, she bid the twin sister a good night and left the room. Vox Machina had paired up in the limited number of rooms; the arcane trickster padded along the hall, pausing to listen at the door of each before heading to her own room on the top floor.  
  
The room next to that of the twins had been taken by Grog and Scanlan. Obtena could hear nothing other than the goliath's snoring. She supposed he was good in a fight and looked forward to verifying it for herself, but suspected the bard was little more than the group's social expert, though the mastery of a musical instrument was an interesting accomplishment of its own. She could certainly appreciate dextrous fingers; calluses from playing string instruments, on the other hand...  
  
The soft click or scrape of metal against metal was the only sound coming from the room shared by Percy and Tiberius. The human was doubtless tinkering with his firearm. His mind was the most interesting of the lot, and while his invention did not suit her profession, something so unique was always valuable. Such a weapon would certainly be an entertaining surprise in the Underdark. As for the dragonborn, his talent had proved to be in his blood rather than in his studies; perhaps if the same had been true for Obtena, she would have become a sorceror after all. Still, she did not intend to waste the opportunity to learn the draconic language.  
  
The last room was occupied by the other ladies of the group. The drow stilled to eavesdrop on the low conversation.  
  
"I dunno, I don't think I could get used to it," Keyleth was saying. "It wasn't really an option back home, and, in an unfamiliar place..."  
  
"I've never had a problem with it. When I was very young, just a few years old, I'd run around naked all the time; maybe that has something to do with it."  
  
"I think I might have done that, actually, yeah..."  
  
"So, what do you think of our new companion?"  
  
The druid huffed. "Well... she helped Elai, and she seems genuinely interested in finding the missing children. And she got you and Vax away from the Clasp. I just can't help feeling there's more to it. She doesn't act like someone who does something nice, just because, y'know?" A gnomish chuckle could be heard before Keyleth added, "Vex thinks she's interesting."  
  
"I think Blue finds Vex 'interesting' too," Pike suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... you know that, sometimes, women like other women instead of men, right?"  
  
"Of cour... oh. Oh! You think... really?"  
  
Obtena couldn't help but grin at Pike's laugh as she tiptoed away. Yes, Vex was also interesting in that way, but Keyleth had just made the top of the list. It wasn't often that the drow got to play with such a sweet innocent girl, and tasting her first redhead was definitely on her list of things to do. If the druid didn't rise to the bait, she would at least be fun to fluster.  
  
Vex, though... Vex had curves. Obtena was a big fan of female curves. The possibility of learning how to use a longbow from the ranger would be a mere bonus in comparison. The surface elves seemed to prefer the weapon, and if pretending to be a surface elf was going to become a regular thing, it would probably behoove the drow to be capable of wielding the vertical version of a crossbow.  
  
Obtena's room seemed untouched. Her cloak and rapier went into the closet before she paced to one side of the window and slowly edged around to look out. Once she believed the view was clear, she opened the window, hopped up onto the sill, perched like a cat before jumping, catching the edge of the roof and flipping herself over and onto the tiles with practiced ease.  
  
Above the light of the street lamps, it was easier to see the stars. The drow climbed up and into the shadow of the chimney, leaning back against it before taking a deep, relaxing breath and staring into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's at this point that I learn Mercer's drow are blue instead of black, from the latest episode of CR. hence the edit of chapter one. The Everquest joke was originally going to be mentioned in the next chapter. Pop back to the description of Obtena to see it.


	4. Enter the Gorgeous Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took too long. The good news is, it's longer than normal.
> 
> ...The bad news is, any semblance of a schedule I thought I had is out the window now that summer has arrived.

Back in her leather armour and magical disguise, Obtena did not inform the others that her meeting with Captain Bromhand had been joined by Asum Emring, and also Krieg. Fortunately, upon meeting Vox Machina, the general had heeded her gesture - a finger across the lips - and acted as if they had not met until now.

The drow had not appreciated how the human had inserted himself into the conversation at first, but his participation proved beneficial and efficient, two qualities Obtena could appreciate. At the end of that meeting, she was unsure which would be harder to kill, the 'master of arms' or the 'master of secrets,' but since such considerations were a habit born from her former profession, she had merely stored such ideas away to muse on later.

As before, Krieg was a reasonable sort, mourning the loss of Sir Gregory and keenly interested in the news that the Clasp was involved with Emon's recent troubles, despite their claims that unrest in the echelons of power was bad for business. He also volunteered the information that it had become difficult to meet with the sovereign since the attack.

His firm suggestion to leave any further investigation to the officials was ignored as soon as the group was out of earshot. Obtena suspected this was typical behaviour (of which she approved), but if council members were having difficulty speaking with Uriel, she doubted a motley gang of mercenaries would have more luck.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Keyleth asked her, as they made their way to the palace.

"What? Talking sense?"

"Well..." the druid deflated a bit as she thought it over. "Yeah."

"Because someone has to." The disguised drow glanced in Percy's direction.

"I agree that the chances of gaining an audience are slim," the human admitted, "But there's no harm in taking a look, while we're here. We may see something beneficial, even if it's just the exterior of a beautiful building."

Keyleth perked up at that. "We haven't really had a chance to go sightseeing, have we?"

"Touring the city, visiting places of interest," Percy whispered in the direction of the frowning guard-captain.

When they arrived, the gorgeous blonde stomping away from the palace gates immediately caught their attention. Her rich blue robes suggested she was someone of note, so the group engaged her in conversation, and she proved to be someone Asum had mentioned: Allura Vysoren.

Vox Machina shared the short version of their information with the council member, and Allura invited them to her home to speak further. To the surprise of some of the group, Obtena moved beside the blonde instead of keeping to the rear as was her habit.

"You are the council arcanist, correct?" she asked as they walked.

"I am," Allura answered.

"Asum said that you can Send messages instantly to people you know, regardless of their location; and that this could be of use regarding the missing children."

Allura glanced at the disguised drow in surprise before she put two and two together. "Oh! You're..."

"I am." Glancing at the position of the sun, she continued, "Given the timing, you'll see for yourself shortly; if not sooner, due to any magical safeguards you may have in your home."

The abjurer nodded. "I do maintain such defences in my own home, yes. I should be doing the same in..." she trailed off, frowning.

Obtena guessed what Allura had been about to say. "Another topic best kept until we arrive. The matter of the children, however..."

"Yes, of course. I'd already heard tell that children from Emon were going missing. When Asum came to me and told me this was occuring across Tal'Dorei, I agreed to Send messages to those I could across the continent. They are currently gathering information from their local guard to send back to me using the same spell."

"Useful," the guard-captain said. "I wonder if I could learn it. Does it require any particular components?"

* * *

_"Um... let me check," Matt replies, to the amusement of all. "Hey, I can't know everything. It's not up to me to know how your spells work."_

_"Ah, but we're not talking about_ our _spells, are we?" Taliesin is quick to point out._

_Sam says, "It's a strip of copper wire, or something, I think."_

_"Yes," Taliesin agrees, "You put the copper wire in the telephone and then you can make a call."_

* * *

"A decent piece of copper wire, as well as the somantic and verbal requirements. It's a third level evocation, if that means anything to you..."

The drow nodded. "It does, but my knowledge is focused on the... illusory, I believe the word is; and I've studied the art of the blade more than the arcane. I suspect I would find combat spells of more use."

Allura laughed quietly. "Fireball, for instance?"

"I understand its appeal, but I doubt it would compliment my fighting style. Resorting to something so obvious would already indicate a failure on my part."

Tiberius hastened forward to join the conversation. "I'm learning Fireball myself, actually. While it's not always easy being a chromatic dragonborn in a metallic world, I do have a particular affinity for fire."

Allura's attention turned to the dragonborn, and Obtena could not completely conceal her irritation as the beautiful blonde asked him, "You study the arcane as well?"

"Hm, well, I wouldn't say study, exactly. My talents are more sorcerous in nature."

"Really? I've read that, while sorcerors come by their talent differently than wizards, they can accomplish many of the same magical effects."

"From what I've seen, that's true," the dragonborn agreed.

"Sorcery can be unpredictable, compared to wizardy," Obtena cut back in. "The former can do things with their spells that the latter have not learned, due to learning by rote."

Tiberius was quick to respond. "That is also true. I have, on occasion, seen fit to empower or extend the duration of a spell, as I cast it."

"Fascinating," Allura said with genuine interest.

"On the other hand," Obtena continued, "The undisciplined nature of using raw magic can lead to side effects; some beneficial, some detrimental, and some... comical." The disguised drow cocked her head at the sorceror. "Ever turn yourself blue?"

"Certainly not," the dragonborn huffed.

"I've heard that can happen. Perhaps I'm biased, but I can't help thinking that would be an improvement... oh, of course. A metallic world. Never mind."

Tiberius only grumbled in discontented response. There may have been a, "Poppycock!" involved.

* * *

_"Cockblocker," Orion mutters with a smirk aimed at Trahern._

_"Clamjammer," Trahern shoots right back._

_Once he stops laughing himself, it takes a full minute for Matt to calm everyone down and get the story back on track._

* * *

Everyone was suitably impressed as the platform they had all stepped onto rose to the top of Allura's ivory tower with but a word from the arcanist. Words like 'gravity' and 'transmutation' were mentioned, but Obtena focused on quelling the nausea provoked by the motion. She wanted to blame the unfamiliar sensation, but she couldn't help thinking that it was the psychological effect of rising into the sky. She suspected that the constancy of the night stars would have been more comfortable than the constant passage of bookshelves during their upward journey.

It wasn't until the phrase, "Bigger on the inside," was voiced that she began paying attention again. Opening her eyes, the drow noticed the occasional staircase between large bookcases, leading to places that the tower could not possibly contain. Assuming they were not an illusion to confound visitors, the tower would take more time to explore than she would have originally guessed.

By the time they had reached Allura's main parlour at the top of the tower, Allura was explaining other dimensions. "You're probably aware that there are other planes of existence other than our own. In arcane terms, we refer to the elemental planes as 'inner planes' since they are essentially next door neighbours." Her expression grew serious as she continued, "Then there are the outer planes, such as the home of the demons you encountered."

"The Abyss," Obtena said.

"Yes."

Keyleth frowned in confusion. "Demons aren't from the nine hells?"

"Devils come from the hells," Obtena answered. "They prefer their evil to be organised. Demons are the opposite, they're all about the chaos. Demons and devils are typically antagonistic with each other, but both enjoy making deals with people from the material plane." She turned back to Allura. "But what do the planes have to do with your tower?"

"Sufficiently skilled arcanists can create pocket dimensions. The extra rooms in the tower are one of the greater expressions of that skill."

Grog, who had been frowning throughout this magical gobbledygook, made a connection. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, before holding up his large sack.

Allura smiled once more. "Is that a Bag of Holding?"

"Yeh," Grog answered, pleased to have had something to contribute to the otherwise nonsensical conversation.

"I used to spend my weekends making them, when I was a child."

"Oh, that's very impressive," Tiberius offered as the platform finally reached what was probably the top of the tower, and their hostess gestured for the group to follow.

Exiting the arcane elevator into a large room, runes carved into the doorway glowed as Obtena passed through, and her magical disguise was nullified. "Well then," she said with a slight bow and smirk, "Guard-captain Obtena Br'Ator, at your service; but in public, you can call me Blue."

Allura quirked an amused eyebrow. "And in private?"

"I'll leave that up to you," the drow answered, silently considering the possibility that the blonde might provide more amusement than the redhead. The blonde in question gestured about the room, and the magical torches that had flared alight upon her arrival dimmed enough for Obtena to remove her goggles without discomfort. She gave an appreciative nod to the arcanist for her thoughtfulness.

Allura's parlour was multifunctional, containing several desks of various design, each presumably for a particular purpose. There was the arcane equivalent of a laboratory, that Obtena took an immediate interest in. There was also a small kitchen area, perhaps under-equipped by non-magical standards; and beyond that, a large bed.

Clasping her hands behind her in a 'look-don't-touch' gesture, Obtena gave the lab a closer inspection. "How do you feel about magical tuition?" she asked as she tried to identify the items, liquids and powders in glass vials, and the function of various pieces of apparatus.

* * *

_"Roll an arcana check," Matt tells Trahern._

_Trahern does so. "Oh, nice," he says before adding his modifier. "Nineteen."_

_Matt nods. "Even though it's been a while since you've done any studying, and you've only been practicing your limited magical skillset since you left, you recognise... spell components in various forms, to be used in both casting spells and enchanting, and the tools by which Allura measures and prepares these components for use. You don't know specifically what they might be used_ for _, but..."_

_"I'm willing to learn," Trahern says, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Now I have a reasonable way to level up my spells as well as my swordplay."_

_"Sorcerors have to use the same components for their spells," Orion points out._

_"But_ how _you use them is a little... actually..." Trahern looks back to the DM. "Would you have allowed a sorcerous arcane trickster? Or would that be OP, or something?"_

_Matt grins and shrugs. "Too late to find out now."_

* * *

"Under normal circumstances, I doubt I'd have the time," Allura answered.

The drow turned away from the lab. "And these are not normal circumstances. You're supposed to maintain the magical defenses in the palace, aren't you."

The arcanist nodded. "I'm not the only one with the skill to do so, but I am the strongest. The fact that I am being prevented from that duty after an assassination attempt is... quite frustrating. Please, tell me everything you can about these demons you encountered."

Obtena walked slowly about the room as they recounted the confrontation. The old habit kicking in again, she began considering how to kill Allura in her own home; what items around the room might be of use, and what would best be kept from the blonde during the attempt. Yet she could not help but notice the haphazard way in which Vox Machina relayed their information, almost every sentence spoken by a different person. The drow filed their desciptions of the particular demons away for future reference.

When Allura suggested an alliance and the others discussed the offer, Obtena did not expect to be included; when they had reached an agreement, they all looked at expectantly at her until she spoke. "Sounds like a good idea?"

"Are you with us on this, Obtena?" Vex asked.

The guard-captain shrugged. "Last time we parted ways, I was investigating the Clasp while you were killing more interesting things; I'll fight with you until the bloodshed itch is scratched. Besides, I've no interest in allowing demons to gain a foothold on this plane. And I want to learn if they're involved with the missing children."

Sudden alarm crossed most of their faces at the notion. "What would they do with the children?" Vex asked.

"Well, they're being abducted for a purpose. Something beyond being tortured, killed, eaten... the first idea that comes to mind is, they're being gathered for a sacrifice. And given the number and scale of the abductions, whatever it's for must be big and nasty."

After an uncomfortable silence, Percy spoke. "Timing aside, there's no evidence linking the abductions to the demons. Their attention seems to be focused on the royal family."

"Uriel has a son," Allura said with a frown. "He's in the same age group as those taken."

"Is he missing?" Scanlan asked.

"No... not that I know of. But Uriel and Salda have been acting oddly, as I mentioned earlier... Keyleth. Do you have any experience at scrying? If the palace wards are weakening, perhaps the two of us together could take a better look at the family."

Obtena now focused her attention on the redhead and the blonde as they joined hands and cast the spell. If she had one regret about abandoning her magical studies, it was losing access to spells that could assist her preferred vocation. Scrying on a target could have benefits that spying on them with her own eyes lacked. On the other hand, one of those benefits was staying out of harm's way, which was a habit, the drow would not want to cultivate.

Twin gasps came from Keyleth and Allura as their eyes flashed with the magical light of divination. They sat rigidly in place for several tense moments before the glow faded and their senses returned to the parlour.

"Well," Keyleth said in a high voice, "The good news is, Uriel's son is still in the palace."

"What's the bad news?" Vax asked.

"He's under some sort of demonic influence."

"All the children," Allura added, "And their mother."

"But not Uriel himself?"

"No. The magical protections for which I am largely responsible are not only on the palace, but the sovereign himself. If someone wanted to gain influence over him, his family would be the next best..." the abjurist sighed and mustered herself. "Well, I think it's clear that there was more to the assassination attempt than anyone believes."

Obtena nodded. "A cover for their true purpose. Do you suspect Krieg?"

The question took Allura by surprise. "General Krieg has served this city faithfully for years. I have no reason to doubt him. Do you really think..." she looked around at the rest of her guests.

"He seemed nice enough..." Keyleth supposed.

"That doesn't mean he's forthright," Vax told her.

"I know, but..." the druid huffed and shrugged.

Allura looked back to Obtena. "Do you have any basis for your suspicions?"

"I trust my instincts. And _every_ person in a position of power has something to hide."

"Well, I would need more than your feelings before I begin to question his loyalty."

"As you prefer," the drow said, with a tilted nod that suggested she would remain suspicious until proven otherwise.

"They also said something was safe with the... spy ring?" Keyleth told the group.

"Spireling," their hostess corrected.

Obtena raised a questioning eyebrow. "And that is what?"

"A ranking member of the Clasp," Vax answered. "We met him last night."

Percy smiled grimly. "Well then, perhaps we should _all_ pay him a visit, and take back whatever was stolen."

"I wouldn't mind a shot at the man himself," Pike said. Vax nodded in agreement.

Grog asked the most important question. "Lunch first, though, right?"

"Sure," Percy answered, after a brief pause.

"I like this plan," the goliath said with a smile of violent anticipation before asking Pike, "D'you think they'll 'ave another chimera?"

"We only saw the one," Pike told him, "But maybe."

"If we're lucky. Okay. Let's go eat."

While Obtena watched this exchange with scepticism, she noticed Allura during the same, but with an expression of nostalgia. She adopted a neutral look as Percy turned to her and said, "Shall we return here when we've reclaimed whatever the spireling is keeping hidden away?"

"Please do. I have some demon research to do in the meantime; we will need all the information we can get to better remove this threat from Emon. I'll see you to the platform."

Percival was the first to notice that their latest companion was not stepping onto the platform with the rest of them. "Obtena?"

"Lunch is at the Lamia, right? I'll catch up. I'd like to have a private conversation with the councilwoman, first... if you're willing, of course," she added, looking at the lady in question.

"As you wish," the arcanist answered, saying to the others, "I wish you all luck," before commanding the platform to the ground floor. Gesturing for the drow to precede her back into the parlour, she asked, "Do you believe I also have something to hide?"

"I believe you have secrets," Obtena said as neutrally as she could, "But I don't believe you are motivated by any dark purpose."

"And Krieg?"

Obtena turned to face her. "Is a polite schemer. When he told us to 'leave the investigation to the officials' I immediately became suspicious. Whether his intentions are malicious, or merely selfish, I cannot say."

Allura stared critically at her for a moment before her expression softened. "Thank you for your honesty. I still don't believe he would betray the sovereign or the city, but I do find the politicking in the council frustrating when it interferes with our duties."

The drow nodded, more sincerely than before. "Thank you for your trust. I know it does not come easy once people see blue." She gestured to her own face, which now bore a slight smirk.

The abjurist mirrored it with a smirk of her own. "Not to me. Your reputation precedes you, captain, and with Asum to vouch for you, I believe you sincerely intend to aid us against the current threat."

"Truth be told, while I may be guard-captain of Elai, I'm... more of an Asum than a Krieg."

The blonde's smirk widened into a smile. "I got that impression."

"Then you know I will appreciate your discretion. I believe someone who can... reorganise their abode as you have, would have no trouble enchanting something as small as this." Obtena indicated a small rectangular pouch on her belt. "It used to contain a deck of cards, but I now keep my notebook in it. If it became a 'Pouch of Holding,' however..."

"You realise that the size of the container influences the size of the pocket dimension?"

"Yes, but if I were to put, for example, glass vials, inside, they would be safe from damage, correct?"

Allura hummed in comprehension. "Something of particular use to someone in your profession."

"Exactly. And I would prefer no one be aware of the enchantment."

"I understand. When the current threat is dealt with, I will be happy to do this for you. It will take time, of course."

"I'm willing to assist, if I can. Second: I was half serious about tuition. The spells I know, I keep up here," the drow tapped her temple with a finger, "I don't memorize them from a book, like you. I'm not asking you to teach me any spells, I can handle that myself; what I would like is for you to teach me _about_ spells. What they can do."

The arcanist laughed. "I think I can find the time to do that. While I can hardly claim my spellbook to be complete, I believe I know enough for someone who has split their attention between physical and magical professions." Her smile faltered when she noticed her remaining guest's stare. "What is... do I have something on my neck?" She reached up to touch the spot the drow seemed to be focused on.

Obtena blinked, and returned her attention to Allura's eyes. "Not yet." At the blonde's increasingly perplexed look, she admitted, "I have a thing for female curves, and when you laughed, well..." she glanced down at the neck in question for a moment.

Allura blushed slightly, but the smile was back. "You don't waste much time, do you."

"Only the time not worth wasting." The drow stepped closer. "When the demons are vanquished and the city is saved, things will get back to normal, and you'll resume your duties on the council?"

"I hope so."

"Your boring, bureaucratic duties."

"Well..."

"When you laughed, I had a sudden urge to leave a bite mark on your neck. One that you're only allowed to hide with your braid." Obtena took another step, into Allura's personal space, still looking her in the eye as she raised a hand and traced the curve of her neck with her fingertips, from the jawline down and under the braid. "I like the idea of you trying not to squirm during some dull council meeting," she continued huskily, as her fingertips followed the collar of her robes across her collarbone to the center of her chest, "As you recall the things I did to you when I gave you that mark, wondering if I'll give you a matching one on the other side during the night to come."

* * *

_"Holy fuck!" Laura exclaims, and it triggers the laughter everyone has been holding in thus far._

_"Maybe later," Trahern says, winking at Ashley._

_Marisha gapes at the implication. "Is Obtena going to work her way through all the girls in Vox Machina?"_

_"Compared to the girls she went through in Elai, three plus Allura isn't that big a deal."_

_"I thought your character sheet said you didn't show emotion," Orion points out._

_Trahern nods. "True, but she does have them. In public, her demeanour ranges from apathetic to stone cold bitch. In private is a different story, and she's confident in Allura's discretion."_

_"Roll a charisma check," Matt tells him._

_"Just a check?"_

_"Yeah. D20 plus your charisma modifier."_

_Trahern rolls and checks his sheet. "Meh... 12. Do I get a bonus for being blue?"_

_The DM shakes his head. "It's not a success, per se, but she's not kicking you out, either..."_

* * *

Allura managed to keep a steady voice as she said, "Mixing business with pleasure doesn't seem very professional."

The two fingers currently hooked in the corner of her collar remove themselves so Obtena can place a palm against her chest. Taking note of the blonde's heartbeat, she grins. "Was that a complaint, or merely observation?" she asks, her gaze daring Allura to contradict the hammer beating against her ribs.

"I'm not saying you're... unwelcome, but... there's someone I already care for."

"And where is she?"

"I didn't say it was a she."

The drow was tempted to repeat the question as is, but amended it to, "Where are _they_?"

Allura sighs. "They have thier own obligations."

"You could always Send them a message." The suggestion surprises the arcanist, but Obtena continues, "Tell them you're standing by your bed, hair loose and rumpled, clothes around your ankles, about to be ravished by an exotic beauty, and your fondest wish is that they were here to witness it."

Allura's hand whips up to tug Obtena's hand away from her chest, but the drow doesn't need to feel her heartbeat when the blush darkens as much as it does. "Well... you certainly don't lack imagination," the blonde admits.

"I'll let yours run wild for now." The drow interlaces her fingers with the human's and edges closer, their forearms now the only things between them. Looking up into her eyes, she continues, "There is one other thing you could do for me, immediately, if you can..."

"...What would that be?"

Obtena takes a deep breath, drawing it out before saying, "Know any illusion spells?"

Allura's mouth opens and closes for a moment before asking, "Why do you ask?"

"The Clasp wants me dead for kicking them out of Elai, and I don't want to go back into their tunnels looking like this. I'd rather not burn another illusion just to go have lunch before we get to work."

The blonde beauty smiles again and shakes her head. "Yes, actually, I do believe I have an appropriate spell in mind. Come, we'll do this on the platform." She leads her guest by the hand through the runed doorway, only letting go to summon the platform back from the ground floor. The wait is silent but charged, Obtena's blatent appreciative gaze soon mirrored by Allura's, their smiles growing until the arcanist finally breaks into a chuckle and is forced to look away for a moment, before looking back to see the smugness in the eyes of her companion.

They stepped onto the platform together. "You recall my appearance when we met outside the palace?" Obtena asked once it was heading back down.

"I do. Deeply tanned skin and black hair. Do you want me to change your eyes?"

"Keep the eyes."

"Good," Allura whispered before focusing her attention on her guest's appearance. With a slight smile, she cast the spell. It seemed vaguely familiar to her Disguise Self spell at first, but quickly grew far more complicated; she soon lost track of what the arcanist was muttering and focused on the gestures instead.

When Allura was done and the platform reached the ground floor, the drow looked down at her bronzed hands. "How long will this last?"

"Eight hours."

Obtena's head snapped up, and it took her a moment to grin and say, "I'd kiss you, but I think I should be blue for the first one."

"Too late now," Allura said, laughing.

"Still..." the drow licked the tip of a middle finger, reached over and dragged it gently across the blonde's lower lip, whose eyes widened for a moment in surprise before they filled with challenge as she made a show of sucking her lower lip into her mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy duelling with the alluring Vysoren," Obtena stated before pulling her goggles down over her eyes. "I may be harder to get rid of, this evening."

She opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, looking back to see a smiling Allura biting her lower lip until the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Allura rolled 17 during that long look, I was sure Obtena would break first, until she rolled a 19. Also, the lip bite at the end was totally inspired by Lisa from the BDSM comic, Sunstone, which I thoroughly recommend. Is Allura a mage in the streets and a freak in the sheets? I don't know yet, but it's not the only reason she's smiling...


	5. Infiltraitor

When Obtena entered the Laughing Lamia and approached the table Vox Machina were sitting at for lunch, Pike perked up at the sight of her, saying, "Hey! We match!"  
  
The disguised drow raised an eye at the observation. "We do?"  
  
"Your hair!"  
  
"What about my..." Everyone was staring now, and Obtena realised the cause. "What did she do to my hair?"  
  
"You've got a blue streak, like Pike's," Vax answered. The gnome in question stroked the purple streak in her own black hair with a big smile.  
  
"It looks good on you," Vex added.  
  
Percy was trying not to smile too much as he said, "I take it Allura is responsible for your current look."  
  
"Cheeky arcanist," Obtena muttered as she sat down and grabbed the nearest available leg of cooked bird.  
  
"Did the rest of your business go well?"  
  
"It did. When our current business is concluded, she'll help me with my current magical deficiency."  
  
"Hm, excellent," Tiberius said, though whether he was referring to the drow or the chicken, no one was sure.  
  
"What can you do now?" Scanlan asked.  
  
Obtena gave him a narrow-eyed look before answering. "Illusions, mostly. A few other tricks. Bring me to a decent fight and you might see for yourself."  
  
"Can fighting be decent?" Keyleth asked.  
  
"Back home, it can. Perhaps 'satisfactory' would be more accurate. A job, satisfactorily completed. Vengeance, taken. You're glad to still be alive after every battle, are you not?"  
  
"A job?" Vex pounced on.  
  
"Sex and death are the two most popular professions of the world," Obtena hedged, adding,  "I enjoy both as the opportunity arises," before grinning and winking at Keyleth.

* * *

  _"Oh, you're winking at_ her _, now," Laura complains._  
  
_Trahern shrugs. "You're hot, but opposites attract. Plus, the never-tasted-a-redhead-before thing. Perhaps you'll be part two of the experiment: do gingers ruin you for everyone else?"_  
  
_"Maybe I won't be interested by then."_  
  
_"I'm your favourite colour. You'll be interested."_  
  
_Laura shakes her head, turning away in a gesture of rejection while suppressing a smile. Only Travis can be sure what she's thinking, but judging by his smile..._

* * *

 "So," Grog said around a mouthful of food, "How are we going to do this?"  
  
"Well, we go in and take whatever was stolen, don't we?" Scanlan supposed.  
  
"Really?" Obtena said. "We're doing this here?" She gestured around the very public ground floor of the tavern.  
  
"We can be vague," Scanlan assured her.  
  
Grog nodded. "Yeah. We go in, take the thing from the bad guys and give it back to the good guys."  
  
The drow in disguise looked around the group. "Is this how you usually plan things?"  
  
"We do seem to stumble into these situations and make it up as we go," Keyleth admitted, a slightly worried frown on her face.  
  
"Well, in my experience, big jobs like this are made of lots of smaller jobs, so let's break it down. Chapter one, going in. From what I could tell, most ways in are placed where people can hang around in public without raising suspicion. For example..." Obtena gestured around the tavern.  
  
"There's a way in, here?" Grog wondered.  
  
"There isn't. I checked."  
  
Vax suddenly asked, "How did you get in, the first time?"  
  
"Alone. Suffice to say, it's unsuitable for half-giants, or armoured gnomes... _maybe_ the bear."  
  
"But how did you find a way in, in the first place?"  
  
"I followed an appropriately suspicious person."  
  
Percy blinked at alliteration. "I'm tempted to ask for details, but it isn't strictly relevant to chapter one."  
  
"Indeed not," Tiberius agreed. "The first question is, can we sneak in and find what we're looking for, undetected."  
  
"The way we came out is the most secluded entrance I've seen," Obtena stated, "Perhaps due to location. We can backtrack from there, deal with any defenses along the way until we find the guy in charge."  
  
"And if it goes tits up at some point," Grog followed her thought, "We carve our way through through the minions until we do." He observed the drow's stinkeye and surprised her with his next words. "Don't worry, I won't start anything on purpose. I'm just sayin'... like you said, y'know, me an' Pike are the least sneaky people in the group, so."  
  
"We'll try our best," Pike assured everyone.  
  
"Which is all we'll need," Scanlan added. "It's gotten us this far, and we keep getting better - maybe just because we haven't gotten ourselves killed yet - so really, what can go wrong?"  
  
Tiberius glared at the bard. "What can go wrong? I hope you didn't just jinx us."  
  
"If anyone can..." Scanlan admitted with a big smile and a small shrug.  
  
Percy brought the discussion back on track. "So we get to the big bad by stealth, or violence if necessary. That leads to chapter two: getting the thing."  
  
"What do we do with... the big bad?" Keyleth asked. "Do we just..."  
  
"Kill 'im," Grog finished for her.  
  
"I agree," Obtena said. "Considering who and what he's working with, putting him out of our misery before he causes any more trouble is the best option. Especially if he's signed any contracts with his new associates."  
  
"What if he's a victim?" Keyleth pressed.  
  
Vax shook his head. "He didn't strike me as a victim when he had us fighting monsters and imprisoning us."  
  
"I'm okay with killing him," Pike interjected, "Just so you know." Grog nodded enthusiastically at that.  
  
The dragonborn also addressed the doubtful druid. "He is a nefarious character to begin with, princess. The leader of a group of such ne'er-do-wells, in fact. It behooves us to rid the city of such sewer rats."  
  
The druid looked to the other end of the table, and Vex spoke. "He'll probably want to talk first. Nefarious characters like to monologue. If he surrenders what we're after without any trouble, fine. If he puts up a fight..."  
  
"I think we're going to kill him," Scanlan finished.  
  
Obtena, leaning back in her chair, considered the situation. Her brief stint travelling through the untamed Underdark, followed by the abundance of nature on the surface, suggested that a druid would be all about the balance between life and death, survival of the fittest, and so on. Instead, Keyleth was squeamish, while the cleric of the shiny-happy goddess was advocating bloodshed. "If we do, it'll be because he deserves it," she eventually said.  
  
"Okay," the redhead sighed.

* * *

 _"And thus," Trahern declares, "The corruption of the sweet and innocent Keyleth begins."_  
  
_"Oh, I'm not_ that _innocent," Marisha responds._  
  
_"Yeah, there was that guy who tried to feed us to a god-baby," Liam said. "We killed the fuck out of him."_  
  
_Marisha nods. "If someone's trying to kill us, or get us killed, Keyleth can handle it. She doesn't necessarily like it, but..."_  
  
_"Needs must as nature drives?" Trahern finishes._

* * *

 "If we can get information on what the thing is, first, that would make it easier to find if we have to kill the big bad," Percy reasoned.  
  
"It will probably stand out from whatever other treasure he has, considering who wants it kept," Obtena said. "So, chapter three. Even if we get to the target undetected, assuming there'll be a fight, it probably won't go unnoticed. I know a couple of ways out that might prove more beneficial if we need to escape, depending on the location. Of course, that would probably mean having to fight whoever's in front of us as well as whoever's chasing behind."  
  
"To be honest," Percy told her, "Experience has taught us that the plan will most likely be ruined by that point, anyway."  
  
The disguised drow considered this, then said, "I'm used to operating alone, which leaves little room for mistakes. Perhaps fighting in a group will make it easier to 'wing' it."  
  
*  
  
Obtena certainly did not mind when Vax automatically moved forward to disarm the first trap they came across, once in the tunnels of the Clasp, but she supposed it was time to show her allies her worth. Upon discovering the second trap, she gestured for her fellow rogue to wait before pulling her own tools from the small pouch on her belt. Gripping them between the fingers of her left hand, she cast Mage Hand beneath her own open palm. The invisible hand gripped the tools between its own fingers, and she released her own hand.  
  
To the others, it seemed as if the tools were floating in formation as they moved toward the trap. "Ah, prestidigitation," Tiberius muttered.  
  
"Mage Hand," the drow corrected him. "You can't feel what you're doing with prestidigitation." The sorceror only hummed in response as she set about disarming the trap.  
  
As the tools returned to Obtena's actual grasp, Vax had to admit, "Okay, that's pretty cool." She supposed that was as good a result as her conversations with Percy, Vex and Pike. The less intelligent were usually more impressed by action than reason.  
  
From then on, the two rogues took turns disarming and unlocking everything in their way. The half-elf believed in luck, while the drow credited skill. The latter believed she made a better showing in comparison, but they worked together on the most sophisticated contraptions in their path.  
  
Having bypassed the prison, the party had reached the hub in which Pike and Vax had met spireling Mordeth. From one of the other tunnels came the sound of some fresh entertainment in the arena; Grog wanted to sneak a peak, but Pike managed to dissuade him. Meanwhile, Vax circled around the hub before stopping before another tunnel entrance and pointing.  
  
"Why that one?" Vex whispered.  
  
"It's where he came from when we were brought here. It's our best shot."  
  
Vax and Obtena scouted ahead. The passage led to another door, guarded by two cloaked figures. The half-elf relayed the situation to the others via his enchanted ring.  
  
"Tell them I'm going to try something, Obtena told him, "And to wait for your word."  
  
"Blue's gonna try something, stay put," Vax whispered before releasing the earring. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Start a fight."

* * *

  _Trahern looks from Liam to Matt. "Fresh Mage Hand. I scrutinize the guards, looking for items of interest on their persons."_  
  
_"Roll two perception checks."_  
  
_Trahern does so, and gets a pair of sixteens._  
  
_"Okay. They're not standing to attention so much as standing around, having an ongoing whispered conversation. It's hard to make out, but you get the impression that they'd rather be watching whatever's going on in the arena. Their cloaks hang open, and... the left guard is armed with a pair of daggers, the right... a pair of short swords."_  
  
_"Purses on their belts?"_  
  
_"You glimpse coinpurses on their belts, yes."_  
  
_"Is shortswords guy's coinpurse on the side nearest to daggers guy?"_  
  
_"Sure, why not."_  
  
_"Oh, I like where this is going," Taliesin says with a smile._  
  
_Grinning, Trahern says, "I send my invisible Mage Hand over and try to sneak the left  dagger off daggers guy."_  
  
_Matt chuckles. "Okay. Roll a sleight of hand check."_  
  
_Trahern does so. "Oh, that's a twenty at least."_  
  
_"You have no problem getting the dagger off the left guard without either of them noticing."_  
  
_"I cut the right guard's coinpurse from his belt."_  
  
_As the others react with smiles and laughter, the DM says, "Make another sleight of hand check."_  
  
_Trahern jiggles the d20 in the palm of his hand. "I want to cut it so it falls to the ground, dropping the knife with it." With that, he rolls. "Eighteen, total."_  
  
_Matt nods. "It takes a minute, because you're trying to be subtle - and using a Mage Hand - but eventually the leather string keeping the purse on the belt snaps. It falls to the floor with a 'chink' of loose coin, and the dagger clatters down right after it."_  
  
_"I float the hand up to the ceiling as they look down."_  
  
_"Okay. The second guard looks up furiously at the first and says," and Matt affects a low, gravelly voice, "'What the 'ell d'you think yer doing!" The first guy just stands there, gaping, until he's shoved against the wall. A scuffle ensues, going back and forth across the narrow passage. After a moment, one manages to shove the other to the ground, but gets dragged down with him... and when they both impact... they freeze."_  
  
_Laura gasps. "Did they set off another trap?"_  
  
_Pointing at Liam and Trahern, Matt says, "You watch as both guards slowly look to a spot on the floor, between them and the door."_  
  
_Trahern jumps on the opportunity. "I can't actually see the spot, but I can guestimate from where they're looking?"_  
  
_"They seem to be looking to the center of the floor, right in front of the door."_  
  
_"I wait until they release the breath they're holding, then send the Hand slamming down on that spot."_  
  
_"Okay," Matt laughs. "They breathe a collective sigh of relief... then hear a click right before the space they're in is filled with poison gas."_  
  
_"Niiice," Liam says a everyone else starts laughing and cheering. Matt is also laughing as he rolls for damage._

* * *

 "Did you know that trap was there?" Vax asked as the guards started choking and trying to crawl away from the door.  
  
"I pay attention," Obtena deadpanned, but the half-elf didn't believe it for a moment.  
  
Both Clasp members were out cold by the time the gas dispersed. The half-elf summoned the others while the drow pinched both coinpurses, considering it a tax on their lack of professionalism; about thirty gold altogether, judging by the weight. They were then tied up using the enchanted Endless Rope that the group possessed, something Obtena would have to ask about later.  
  
The door that had been guarded proved the most difficult to open, with several locks and another trap built into the door itself. The rogues cooperated once more, and finally, the door opened to reveal what appeared to be living quarters. All they could see clearly from their current position was a large, decorated mahogany chair, sitting near the far side of the room.  
  
Vax gestured at the others to keep quiet and circle around both sides of the room, before entering and heading left. Pike followed, going right, Grog right behind her. Vex went after her brother, Trinket following. Obtena waited until the rest had filed in, being last through the door and quietly closing it behind her.  
  
The room was round, somewhat smaller than Allura's parlour, with a high domed ceiling. The walls were lined with bookcases made of the same wood as the chair; many shelves contained books, but others bore trinkets and trophies of varying interest.  
  
The rogues checked the floor, then the ceiling, for trap, and found nothing. The pillars between pairs of bookcases appeared to be solid.  
  
"There's another door behind the chair," Pike murmured in the silence. "It's open."  
  
"He may be at the arena," Tiberius said.  
  
Obtena looked back and forth between the chair and the nearest bookcase, then took a closer look at the shelves themselves instead of their contents. "Oh, crap."  
  
"What?" Percy asked.  
  
"The traps are in the shelves. See these pinholes?" She brushed her finger along the edge of one. "They must be triggered remotely."  
  
"Indeed they are!" a voice cried out with hostile amusement. "So I wouldn't make any sudden moves, if I were you."  
  
"Modeth?" Vax called.  
  
"Good to see you again, Vax'ildan," the spireling's voice echoed off the ceiling. "For what it's worth, I no longer doubt your credentials."  
  
"I think we're past that now, aren't we?"  
  
"Indeed. Why did you come back?"  
  
"Your most recent associates have been causing a bit of a ruckus."  
  
"Ah, yes. That would explain a few things."  
  
Pike took a step toward the center of the room. "You know who and what you're working with? What they represent?"  
  
"They represent a unique opportunity! The most I could've hoped for was to lead the Clasp until they came along. When they're done, I'll control the entire city!"  
  
"Only if you live," Grog said.  
  
"I'm not worried," Modeth responded.  
  
While this conversation was going on, Obtena had been trying to find out where the spireling was. Quickly discounting the ceiling itself, since it was designed to bounce voices around the room, she returned her attention to the chair as she spoke. "I hope you didn't sign anything without reading the fine print and hammering the vague terms down to specifics."  
  
"I'm a shrewd negotiator, I assure you."  
  
"And if they don't kill you once you have the city, Elai will be your next target."  
  
"Oh, yes," Modeth chuckled, "That would be your concern, wouldn't it. Yes, we know you're in the Elai guard. I'd hoped the blue bitch would come herself, instead of sending some underling."  
  
"Much like yourself, sending amateurs to kill a professional. But you don't know as much as you think." The drow switched to her native accent. "I _am_ the blue bitch of Elai. Your amateurs went from amusing, to boring, to irritating; so I'm going to start killing spirelings until one of you is sensible enough to leave me be... and _you_ intend to kill us with your traps so you don't break your invisibility."  
  
"So very clever," Modeth sneered. "I sent you the fools I wanted to be rid of - the ones sniffing at my new business arrangements - and you dealt with them nicely. And now you've walked into my trap. You will die, despite your new friends; and with Elai back under Clasp control when I take Emon, it won't even put up a fight when my expansion begins."  
  
"And if you die without completing your contract, your soul belongs to the demons, doesn't it?"  
  
"That isn't going to happen," the spireling boasted as Obtena began to mutter a spell under her breath. "You see, my new associates sent word before you got here. They want you all taken care of before you meddle any further, and I am happy to oblige."  
  
The arcane trickster released the Faerie Fire spell, centered on the chair. The majority of the room, and some of the room beyond the back door, began to glow as a dim blue light outlined every object in its radius.

* * *

  _"Modeth has to make a dexterity save..." the DM says, grabbing a d20._  
  
_Trahern nods. "I was wondering about that, actually. When it comes to Evasion, I get the impression that rogues avoid area of effect damage by ducking out of sight, behind cover, or whatever. But we've got people spread all around the room, eyes everywhere, so how can he avoid being spotted?"_  
  
_"That's assuming he's affected by the spell in the first place," Sam points out as Matt rolls, "If he's in the spell area at all."_  
  
_"He must be..." Trahern stares at the map in the middle of the table._  
  
_"Why?" Laura asks._  
  
_Matt interrupts, asking, "What's the DC?"_  
  
_"Sixteen. It's one of my racial Charisma spells."_  
  
_"Yeah, he saves."_  
  
_"Blyxtshot," Trahern swears in Krynnish goblin. "That coulda been so cool."_  
  
_"And made things a lot easier," Taliesin added._  
  
_"Sorry," Matt said. He doesn't sound sorry at all, but he does ask everyone to roll initiative._

* * *

 "Demolish that chair!" Obtena cries as she draws her hand crossbow. Before anyone could move, however, the bookcases spat fire across the majority of the room, engulfing most of the party. Percy, Vex and Trinket took the worst of it. Obtena, standing next to the door with the disabled trap, avoided the flames. The rest were merely singed in comparison.  
  
Tiberius, the red dragonborn already resistant to fire damage, stepped forward and unleashed a barrage of scorching rays into the chair, demoloshing the fabric and cooking much of the gold paint off the wood, setting the furniture alight in the process. With a raging warcry, Grog charged forward and slammed his axe down on the flaming furniture; the sharp edge cleaved through the backrest to embed itself in the rear of the seat. There was a grunt of surprise, if not pain, presumably from Modeth. Grog seemed to hear it, wrenching his axe free and swinging again, aiming directly behind the chair, but the axe bit only stone.  
  
Vax threw his pair of daggers at the same space, and one found its mark. Unfortunately, instead of keeping the target tagged, the weapon vanished and reappeared on the half-elf's belt. "He's right there!" he yelled, pointing.  
  
With Grog and the flaming chair in the way, Scanlan couldn't see anything. While singing a little ditty to inspire Pike, he moved around the room, trying to judge the safest space between the bookshelves and the supposed location of the target, looking for a better view. Pike rushed straight in, hoping to get a swing at the spireling herself.  
  
Obtena fired her hand crossbow at where she believed the target to be, and the bolt struck true. Percy took his cue from it and fired his pepperbox twice. The first shot bounced off the flagstone floor and embedded itself in a row of books on the shelf opposite; the second found its mark. A growl of pain erupted from Modeth as the Faerie Fire illuminated the spray of blood that left his body.

* * *

  _"Shouldn't he be making concentration checks when he's hit?" Taliesin asks._  
  
_Matt grins. "He's not concentrating."_  
  
_"He's got some... some magical item."_  
  
_"Probably."_

* * *

 Vex couldn't see a clear shot. "Trinket! Sniff out that invisible bastard and bite something off!" The bear charged forward, stopping near Grog and snuffling at the air, apparently unable to find anything he could sink his teeth into. Meanwhile, Keyleth healed Percy of the the worst of his burns, then did the same for Vex to a lesser degree.  
  
"Fine," Modeth said, no longer amused. "The old-fashioned way." The crossbow bolt jerked, then was tossed aside. A brief scuffling sound was the only clue that the spireling had moved until Tiberius snorted and cried out, clutching a clawed hand over his eyes. The rest of the party looked in time to watch the spireling appear, darting from the dragonborn to Vax and throwing a handful of powder into his eyes as well, before disengaging and grabbing something from a nearby shelf.  
  
Grog spun around and charged at Modeth to attack. Only one hit caught, the studded leather armour catching much of the impact as the spireling dodged and weaved around the goliath's swings. Hearing the sound of combat, Vax blindly threw his daggers in its direction. One hit Modeth, the other hit Grog, who didn't even seem to notice.  
  
Now that Scanlan had sight of the enemy, he started a new song, casting Hold Person on the spireling. The target seized, freezing on the spot.  
  
Once Pike realised the immediate threat was neutralised, Pike walked up to Vax, gripped her religious medallion in one hand and laid the other on the blinded rogue. He blinked rapidly as his sight returned, and looked down at the cleric. "Thanks, pickle. Did I get him?"  
  
"One dagger did. The other hit Grog... don't worry, he didn't notice. Maybe you should practice with a blindfold... stringbean."  
  
"Yeah," Vax said as he took in the situation. Vex and Percy had their weapons trained on the immobile Modeth. Obtena was loading a fresh bolt into her hand crossbow, frowning at the spireling. Trinket was standing beside Grog, both of them growling. Tiberius was asking what was going on, and Pike went over to cure his blindness as well.  
  
"It's alright, Grog," Scanlan called. "I've got him."  
  
"Wot?" The rage left the goliath's eyes as he looked between the bard and the spireling. "Oh, right," he said, and sniffed. "For how long?"  
  
"About a minute, so stand ready."  
  
Keyleth walked over to face Modeth. "What did the demons give you, and where is it now?" she demanded, attempting to be intimidating.  
  
"Uh, Keyleth," Scanlan said, "He's paralyzed. He can't talk."  
  
"Oh. Right." She tried to glare at the spireling regardless.  
  
"So do we kill 'im now," Grog asked, "Or should I start chopping bits off so he'll tell us where to find what we're looking for?"  
  
"He's been willingly consorting with demons," Obtena answered first. "Kill him now, we'll find it ourselves."  
  
In the ensuing silence, Percy nodded. "I'd have to agree." He saw Keyleth's conflicted glance in his direction and added, "If we wait until he's free again, we'll be right back in the same situation. And he is a pawn for something worse. We should end the threat while we can."  
  
Freshly cured of his blindness, Tiberius chimed in. "That's quite true. End him before he can lend any further aid to the enemy."  
  
Obtena thought this had been decided already. The conflicted morals of the party was making them inefficient. They were wasting precious time, and after resisting the Faerie Fire, the drow was not convinced that Mordeth was truly held. If it had been her... frown deepening, the drow decided to cast another spell.  
  
As the blue glow of her Faerie Fire ebbed, Modeth chuckled. Then he laughed. Kept laughing, bent over from the effort, before collapsing to the floor, his rapier and the item he had grabbed from the shelf falling from his grasp as he wrapped his arms across his belly, laughing uproarously even as he choked on it.  
  
"If he had been paralyzed," Obtena told the others over the noise, "He would be trying to laugh _while_ paralyzed.  He was faking, waiting for you to get thoroughly distracted debating morality before striking."  
  
"How do you know he's not still faking?" Vex asked, pointing at the spireling.  
  
"The bard sang about stopping. The spireling knew what the magic was intended to do. He couldn't see me, didn't know what I was casting; he wouldn't have known to start laughing. Besides, do you think anyone can fake _that_?"  
  
Modeth was crying from the effort of howling with laughter. He tried to point up at Obtena, but apparently found her too hilarious to complete the effort.  
  
"I'll kill him myself if you're all so conflicted about it," Obtena said, stepping forward.  
  
"Now hold on, hold on," Grog told her. "I'll do it."  
  
The cleric pouted as her big friend aimed his axe at the spireling's neck. "I never got a hit in."  
  
"Do you want to hit 'im at the same time?" the goliath asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Where do you wanna hit 'im?" Pike stepped close and held her mace over Mordeth's crotch. "Nice. You bash in his little head, and I'll cut off the big one right after." The pair raised their weapons together.  
  
"Such an undignified death," Obtena observed impassively. "After betraying the Clasp, and the city, it's just what you deserve. To the Abyss with you."  
  
Pike swung, and Modeth felt it just long enough to try and double over from his prone position before Grog's axe seperated his head from his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter in another country. Now I'm back, and I keep finding more pre-stream details that I should go back and edit things for. Needless to say, things will get easier once I catch up to Kraghammer, when the stream begins.
> 
> Oh look, I misspelled Modeth's name, among other things. *edits*


	6. Exfilying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing was on hold while I devoured the Tal'Dorei Campaign Guide. It provoked some reworking of Obtena's backstory, and managed to confuse me again regarding the colour of drow. (I'll stick to the blue described in the stream, because I like blue girls.)
> 
> It also tormented me with fresh feats: Cruel would be perfect, but of course Dual-Focused is also tempting for someone with a limited number of spells that tend to require concentration. I'm trying to ignore it, because Vox Machina haven't had access to them until now. Maybe they'll all pick one of Matt's feats when they hit level 19?
> 
> And then, of course, they announced the comic of their pre-stream adventures, that will go into far more detail than the video with the awesome artwork. It still makes sense that they cross paths with Obtena while doing odd jobs in Emon, but I'm sure the impending inconsistancies will grate.

"Well, that went better than expected," Percy said as the bloodflow from spireling Modeth's severed neck began to ebb before adding, "A spell that makes someone laugh their ass off isn't very subtle, either."

"First time I used it on the actual target," the drow replied. "Makes a great distraction, though."

"Why'd you say to demold... dom-elvish... to smash the chair?" Grog asked.

"It was the most likely place from which to control the traps," Obtena answered, back to using the local accent. "This place is set up like a poor man's throne room; the man who would be king would've wanted to be able to protect himself from there. And under all that embroidery and gold paint, the chair was of the same wood as the shelves. Of course, with his invisibility..." the drow trailed off, frowning down at the body. Kneeling, she began checking the chest, wrists, hands...

* * *

_"Investigation check," Matt tells Trahern._

_"Twenty-two."_

_"The jewelry that adorns... what's left of his neck," Matt chuckles, "Is mostly precious metal, though there is a small bird skull on string that seems to be of sentimental value... but none of it strikes you as enchanted. The ring on his left hand, however, catches your interest."_

_"I search him too," Sam states, "Checking for anything magical."_

_After a decent roll of the d20, Matt tells him, "While Obtena is checking out the shiny stuff, it's Modeth's boots that catch your attention. You recall him zipping around the room, blinding people, grabbing the acid from the shelf-"_

_"Is that what it was?" Ashley asked._

_"Acid bomb, yeah. Fortunately it didn't smash when Obtena cast her spell and break it almost immediately."_

_"I'll take the boots for now," Sam says._

* * *

Obtena scrutinized the ring between her thumb and forefinger a moment longer before pocketing it, muttering, "Later."

"Do you think he has what we're looking for on him?" Keyleth asked.

"Unlikely," Obtena answered, "If he was trying to keep it hidden from the rest of the Clasp, it's probably in the back room. Sleeping quarters, I assume." She grabs the spherical vial Modeth had grabbed from the shelf, eyeing its contents as she stood. "Grog, I think this would be safest in the Bag of Holding."

"Wot is it?"

"Acid. If we're about to have a running fight, the bag is the safest place to keep it."

"Alright." He opened the Bag and held it out to her. "Do you wanna bring any of this other stuff?" he said, glancing about the room.

"Possibly." Looking down, the drow nudged a toe under the hilt of the spireling's rapier and flicked it up into her grasp. After giving it a flurry, she angled it point-down over the Bag and let it drop in. The dagger still sheathed on Modeth's belt followed.

While the pair remained in the would-be throne room, going through the shelves' contents, the twins led the way into the back room. It did have a large, comfortable bed on one side, but the other was obviously an office space. The group split up to search the room.

"I suspect the guard-captain of Elai would be interested in most of these," Percy commented, going through the papers in the desk once Vax had unlocked the drawers.

"Speak of her, and she shall appear," Obtena said from the doorway. Joining the gunslinger at the desk, she continued, "Oh yes, this will do nicely," before beginning to fold the paperwork and place it in her own backpack.

"Looks like Modeth has a chemistry set," Keyleth announced from a corner of the room.

Tiberius went for a closer look. "Princess, I wouldn't... um..." he stuttered as the druid popped the cork from a glass vial and sniffed it's contents. Making a face, she held it away from her nose.

"It's vinegar."

"Vinegar?" Obtena hurried over. "Ah, he made the acid bomb himself. The vinegar can counteract... hm, baking soda, too... he makes poisons as well. I think I'll help myself to some of these..." she began placing tools in her backpack, as well as a notebook probably written by the spireling himself. "Plenty for me to go through later," she said as she worked, "But what of the mysterious item we're looking for?"

"In this chest, maybe," Vex answered, pulling the container in question out from under the bed. Vax immediately checked it for traps before unlocking it, but it simply contained gold, jewels, typical treasure fair. None of it stood out as something demons would want kept safe.

Vex returned to the doorway and whisper-shouted for Grog, who had yet to enter the room. Between the two of them, they emptied the contents of the chest into the Bag of Holding.

"What were you doing in there?" Scanlan asked the goliath.

"You'll see," Grog answered with a big smile.

That reminds me," Obtena said, returning her pack to her back, walked back over to the office desk. As she grabbed some parchment and plucked a quill from the inkwell, Pike huffed in frustration. "We've been all over this room and haven't found it. We probably should've tried to get Modeth to talk."

"He would've lied," Vax told her. "We must have missed something."

"Did you check under the bed?" the goliath asked.

"Of course, Grog," Vex berated him, "That's where I found the chest."

Vax blinked, looking between the two of them before adding, "And then you stopped looking."

His sister looked back at him. "Yes? There was nothing else under there."

"Yeah, but... one of the best places to hide something is behind what you'd expect to find. If we were just ransacking the place, we'd stop once we found the treasure, but..." the rogue went down on his hands and knees to look under the bed, then crawled underneath. A couple of minutes of grunting, scuffling and tapping followed, before there was a click and a smug, "Aha!" from Vax.

An open, narrow wooden box slid out from beneath the bed, followed by Vax'ildan himself. "There was a hidden compartment in the skirting board," he told everyone. "I'd say these are what we're looking for."

Within the box were four glowing crystals.

"What are they?" Keyleth asked.

"I've no idea," Tiberius said. "They're clearly magical in nature, but I'd have to spend some time to figure out exactly what they are."

"Are they safe to touch?" Vex asked.

"I imagine so."

Scanlan reached out with the full length of his arm, touching a crystal with the tip of his pinkie finger. When nothing happend, he placed his palm against it. "It's warm," he commented.

"They're pretty," Pike added.

Grog shrugged, supposing everyone was seeing something more than a few shiny gems. "Do they go in the Bag?"

"I believe they'll be safe there, yes," the sorceror answered.

The group placed the crystals in the Bag of Holding, and Vax put the box back where he'd found it, before Percy looked to the desk and said, "Oh... where'd she go?" Obtena was no longer there, the quill back in its inkwell, but the letter opener missing.

"Ooh!" Grog said suddenly, and headed back through the doorway, the others following. The disguised drow was standing before the burnt wreck of Mordeth's chair, wiping one of her daggers clean on the spireling's leg; the corpse was now sitting in its destroyed throne as best it could, under the circumstances. As the party came around for a better look, they found Mordeth's head tucked into his untied leggings... and his manhood protruding from his mouth.

"Oh my-" Keyleth choked, while Grog chuckled at the sight. The others looked on in open-mouthed shock. "What did you... why would you do that?" the druid cried out.

Sheathing the dagger and plucking the letter opener out of her belt, Obtena simply said, "Leaving a message," before placing her parchment against the chest of the corpse and impaling it. The writing (in common) simply read, 'Stay out of Elai,' and was signed, 'The Blue Bitch.'

"Daaamn," Pike breathed, torn between disgust and respect.

Scanlan turned his head this way and that, saying, "Y'know, from a certain angle, it looks like it's coming up through his throat..."

"If it had been long enough for that, I wouldn't have had to cut it off," the drow remarked.

"I'm sorry, it's doing what now?" Percy asked the bard with a smirk.

Scanlan drew a breath before he realised his double entendre. He simply shook his head and said, "Never mind."

* * *

_"Uh, how much of that was in character?" Trahern asks._

_"All of it._ All _of it," Travis insists in his regular voice, much amused._

_"Except," Liam adds, " For Laura hiding her face because she found the throat thing hilarious instead of disgusting." He pats Laura on the back of her head, since she is currently still facedown on the table, gently rocking her head left and right as she tries to contain her entirely inappropriate giggles._

* * *

"Thanks for moving the body, Grog," Obtena said.

"Happy to help," he told her with a big toothy grin.

Percy cleared his throat. "I think it's time we got out of here."

"Right," Vax agreed, moving first to the door. Obtena lingered, double-checking her handiwork with grim satisfaction, as the others filed through the doorway.

The guards they had subdued were still bound and unconscious on the floor. Unfortunately, the majority of their compatriots were waiting for the party in the hub. Cloaked and hooded figures filled the far side of the hub and filled every other tunnel as far as could be seen.

"That's them," a voice muttered from somewhere in the crowd, and Vox Machina readied themselves for a fight until another called out, "Hold!" and a figure stepped out of the crowd, pulling down his hood. He was an older human with a widow's peak, but his eyes glittered dangerously in the torchlight as he surveyed the group before focusing on Vax. "You are the one from Westruun, correct?"

The half-elf took a step forward, daggers still in hand. "I am."

"You came back. With the rest of your friends. Why?"

"We had some questions for Modeth... about the new associations he made, round about the same time of the attempted assassination."

"Ah, yes," the Clasp member said, "You were not the only ones, but when those members started going missing, I was summoned. One spireling must answer to another... but perhaps you beat me to it."

Scanlan suddenly spoke up. "I'm afraid someone beat both of us to Modeth. He's dead."

* * *

_"Wait, what?" Marisha asks. Sam only holds up a hand to quiet her._

_Matt frowns at Sam, continuing to speak as the spireling. "And how do I know you are not responsible?"_

_"They left a message." The bard player pauses for a beat, before adding, "You're welcome to take a look, if you want."_

_The DM breaks character and says, "Roll a deception check."_

_Sam rolls, and is not impressed with the result. "Fourteen."_

_Matt rolls, and is not impressed either. "Thirteen."_

_"Phew."_

_Trahern asks, "I don't have to roll to see what Scanlan's up to, do I?"_

_"I dunno, do you?" Matt shoots back._

_"I think not."_

* * *

"Step away from the doorway," the Clasp leader ordered. After a brief altercation of looks among the party, they did so, shifting back to back as the rogues filtered around the edge of the hub to surround them. Two darted into the passageway and through Modeth's door to investigate. Several tense, silent minutes followed until they returned, one of them bearing the bloodied note Obtena had left pinned to the corpse.

The spireling glared down at the words he held as the underling whispered the scene into his ear. "The dark elf," he muttered, before looking up at the group and uttering a harsh demand. "There is an Elai guard among you. Which is it?" Obtena stepped through the group to face the man, brushing the cloak off the shoulder with the mark of Elai. "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Asuria," Obtena answered, "Third in command of the Elai guard."

"Why are you here?"

"The captain ordered me to Emon to gather information from the city guard about the Clasp, and learn if they had anything to do with the kidnapped children. I came to Emon with these people, and took this opportunity when it presented itself." Obtena smirked. "Now I know the captain used me to distract you while she completed her own mission."

"How do I know you did not do this?"

"Murdering Modeth was beyond my purview. The only initiative I took was in joining Vox Machina; we all had questions he could've answered."

* * *

_"Deception check?" Trahern assumes before he rolls and adds. "Seventeen."_

_The DM rolls and huffs. "Damn. Fifteen."_

* * *

The spireling glared, lifting the page in his hand. "She has declared war on us."

"If she was starting a war, you wouldn't get a warning," Obtena told him, nodding at the paper. "Stop trying to infiltrate Elai, and you'll be fine... as long as the Clasp isn't responsible for the kidnapped children."

"We aren't."

The disguised drow's sarcasm was scathing as she said, "And you can be taken at your word, of course."

The spireling sneered at her. "They're led away by a boy with golden eyes, and vanish before we can follow. I would assume an illusionist with a fetish, but that doesn't explain why he's taking so many and getting himself noticed. Regardless, we have nothing to do with it. What proof do you have that Modeth had anything to do with the assassination?"

"Sir Gregory was killed by demons for investigating the attempt," Vax answered, "And word from the palace is that Uriel and his family haven't been the same, since."

"We cast a scrying spell on them," Scanlan continued. "Uriel's wife and children are possessed. They said Modeth helped them stage the assassination. That's why we wanted to pay him a visit; instead we found him dead and his rooms turned over. We looked for evidence ourselves, but came up empty."

"Perhaps there's a contract signed in blood on what's left of his person," Obtena added, "But we didn't want to touch it. You might have assumed we'd done him in ourselves."

As the spireling scutinized them, processing this information, Vax said, "When we met Modeth, he said political turmoil was bad for business. If he was working with the demons, he betrayed the interests of the Clasp."

The spireling considered a moment longer, then said, "We will investigate this ourselves. You're not off the hook yet - neither is your captain," he directed at Obtena, "But Modeth's recent activities had already raised suspicion among our own ranks. If you intend to stop these demons, I am willing to release you... but you will be watched."

"We do, and I'd expect nothing less," Vax told him.

The spireling nodded, and gestured to his fellows. A path was cleared through one of the tunnels, and the party allowed themselves to be led to a nearer exit than the one in the temple district. Vox Machina soon found itself in a back alley, that turned out to be only a short distance from the Laughing Lamia.

Obtena pulled her hood up before sliding her goggles down over her eyes in the same motion. "I assume this entrance will be sealed, now that we're aware of it?" she asked Vax.

"Most likely," the half-elf answered.

"Back to Allura?" Keyleth asked, "Or do we stop at the inn, first, since we're here?"

"We should head to the inn and go over what we got, right?" Grog said.

"Some of us would also appreciate a short rest," Tiberius added.

"The Clasp know where we sleep," Obtena pointed out. "I wouldn't call that a safe place to rest. And if we were supposed to be dealt with, there's a good chance Allura's also in danger."

"I imagine she can take care of herself," Percy opined. "And if she _is_ in trouble, better to prepared, I think." Lacking any further objection from their newest member, the party went to the in an crammed themselves into the largest of the rooms they shared, with Trinket sitting upright outside the door so he wouldn't be in the away of anyone that dared to pass by.

* * *

_"You take a short rest," the DM states, "Spending what hit dice you can to recover hit points, if you wish. Those of you with Modeth's magical items..."_

_Trahern responds first. "I take out the ring and spend the short rest focusing on it... fiddling with it_ a la _Frodo Baggins." He mimes the action in question._

 _"Oh, it's_ that _invisibility ring," Taliesin says with a smirk._

_Matt chuckles. "It is, in fact, a ring of invisibility," he confirms. "While wearing it, you can use an action to turn invisible; you remain invisible until you attack, cast a spell, or use a bonus action to become visible again. Or it's taken off."_

_"Wait," Trahern says as the rest of the group fall silent, "It lasts indefinitely? Not a minute, or an hour, or..."_

_"Yeah."_

_"How many uses per long rest?"_

_"You can use it indefinitely."_

_"What, really?" Travis asks._

_The DM nods. "It's a legendary item."_

_"Ho-lee shit."_

_"You're giving me a legendary item, right now," Trahern says, disbelieving._

_"If you keep it, yeah," Matt tells him._

_Trahern's mouth audibly snaps shut after a long moment, then takes the imaginary ring he was miming and holds it up with both hands before hissing, "Preciousss..."_

_When the laughter subsides, Sam asks the DM, "What about the boots?"_

_"Very well made, black leather, with fine gold trim. You spend some time with them, and having seen them in use already... you ascertain that these are Boots of Haste. Once per long rest, when the wearer clicks the heels together, for one minute, their movement is doubled, they get plus two to their AC, an extra attack, and advantage on dex save throws."_

_Liam speaks up. "Does the wearer get wiped out when the minute is up?"_

_"Nope."_

_"You're porting things over from Pathfinder, aren't you?"_

_"Yep."_

_Trahern catches Liam's eye. "What say we take turns?"_

_"Sure," Liam agrees, but his smirk suggests he has his own ideas about that.  
_

_"They require attunement," Matt points out._

_"I put on the ring," Trahern confirms._

_"I put on the boots," Liam continues._

* * *

"Wot about his weapons?" Grog asked the rogues as they donned their new items.

"Let's have a look," Vax suggested. The goliath pulled out the rapier in one hand and the dagger in the other, looked at each rogue in turn, then crossed his arms so Obtena could take the former and Vax the latter.

"It's definitely got some magic to it," Obtena muttered as she ran the flat side of the blade across a pair of fingers, "But it's subtle. A rogue's weapon, certainly. And since mine isn't magical, I'll certainly take it."

Vax peered closely at the serrated edge of the new dagger. There was a slightly green sheen to it, yet it was dry as the rest of the blade. "I think this one has some sort of built-in poison spell," he decided. "I'll have to try it to make sure. But hey, now I have an enchanted dagger for each hand." He slipped the new weapon into one of the straps on his belt.

"Congratulations, brother," Vex deadpanned. Her twin only gave her a big smile in return.

While this was going on, Grog was still pulling things out of the Bag of Holding. Many of them were trinkets and doodads from Mordeth's shelves, but then his hand emerged holding the acid bomb. The giolath shook it briefly, then looked at the disguised drow. "Oi, Blue. Catch," he said, before tossing the glass sphere in her direction.

* * *

_"Grog!" Laura exclaims._

_"Wot? We 'aven't hazed her yet." His wife reaches across the table, and Travis gets a peck-punch for his trouble._

_"Dexterity_ check _or dexterity_ save _?" Trahern asks Matt._

_"That depends. Are you going to try to catch it, or get out of the way?"_

_"...I guess I'll catch it. Can't let my idiots - er, allies - get melted."_

_"Roll a dexterity_ check _."_

* * *

Obtena caught the acid bomb easily, but with a sigh. "Please don't do that again," she told the goliath.

Whatever he had been trying to prove, he seemed content with the result. "Alright."

The disguised drow noticed that Tiberius was going through the other formally-shelved items, and wondered why he wasn't inspecting the glowing crystals they had acquired. Perhaps he expected Allura to make better sense of them than he could, or was he more interested in what could benefit himself?

She glanced around the rest of the room. The twins were bickering again, Percy was brooding as he tended to his weapon, the druid was... meditating? Could hybrids rest like that? A mental note to revisit later. Grog seemed to be trying to inventory the contents of his Bag, and one gnome was tolerating the attention of the other.

 _This is your life now,_ Obtena thought to herself. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.


	7. Idiots Touching What They Should Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy turnips, an update! The hiatus was partly due to my apparent inabililty to only be able to write or work on videos. (Perhaps it's due to the genre clash, fantasy vs sci-fi.) The other part was probably due to the grand finale of the Vox Machina campaign. I could go on about it, but everything's already been said elsewhere on the internet. In relation to Critical Drow, I'll only say that, when Matt asked who else was trained in arcana, Obtena went on a small riot in my head.
> 
> Anyways, here's a longer chapter to make up for things.

It was mid to late afternoon when the party set off for the Cloudtop for the second time that day. With plenty of foot traffic on the roads, invisible Obtena was not physically trying to be stealthy as she followed the group, merely matching footsteps with one half-elf or another. If the Clasp were watching, the opportunity to confuse them regarding her location was not to be squandered.  
  
Disguise Self had its place, but perpetual invisibility that did not expend her own magical energy was going to be far more useful. That didn't stop her from wanting to try Vax's new boots, of course. She was aware of the Haste spell, knowing that it was beneficial to caster and fighter alike, but the fatigue that sets in when the spell fades would prove fatal in her line of work. _Former line of work,_ she reminded herself. _And now that I'm one of several, it may not be as dangerous..._

* * *

  _"Who are you currently tailing?" Matt asks Trahern._  
  
_Trahern blinks, then starts pointing at each of the half-elf players in turn as he recites, "Ippy dippy, my spaceshippy, on a course so true; past Neptune and Pluto's moon, the one I choose is... you."_  
  
_The finger points in a giggling Marisha's direction. "Where'd you get that from?" she asks._  
  
_"An old British sci-fi comedy called Red Dwarf."_  
  
_"Keyleth, Obtena, roll dexterity checks," the DM says._  
  
_"They're bringing Red Dwarf back, you know," Taliesin mentions as the two choose their D20s._  
  
_"They can try," Trahern answers. "They jumped the shark years ago. Series three to five were the golden years, and once Grant and Naylor parted company..."_  
  
_Marisha rolls unusually high, to her delight. Trahern does not. "I bet I don't roll a natural one until it's actually important," he grumbles._  
  
_"At least you didn't pull a Frodo,"Matt says, before explaining impending events._

* * *

Obtena's musings were interrupted as she bumped into the back of Keyleth, whom had paused to make way for a passing carriage. She jumped slightly with an, "Oop!" excaping her lips in response to the unexpected contact, but the drow gently wrapped her arms around the druid's waist and whispered in her ear, "Just me."  
  
In a loud whisper that was not nearly as subtle as it should have been, the redhead asked, "Did you do that on purpose?"  
  
"An accident, I assure you." Obtena tightened her hold briefly, pressing her own body against Keyleth's back... among other curves. Inhaling the scent of her hair, she added, "But a pleasant one."  
  
"I thought you liked Vex," the druid fake-whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Vex asked, her sharp ears catching the sound of her own name.  
  
"Um, nothing!" Keyleth said, before feeling a small chuckle against her neck that coincided with the dubious glance the ranger shot the blushing redhead's way.  
  
"She is hot, isn't she?" Obtena whispered. "Nice curves." They both spent a moment observing Vex's curves as the group started moving again, before Obtena released her hold so they could follow. "But hugging her from behind wouldn't be nearly as fun," the drow continued in a slightly louder voice. "I don't understand why you surfacers wear quivers on your backs. Drawing arrows from the hip is more efficient."  
  
"You should ask her," the druid suggested.  
  
"I expect I will. But you're interesting too. You're the first druid I've ever met."  
  
"Well... the old magic isn't as common..."  
  
"First pretty redhead I've ever met, also."  
  
"...Oh. Um. Uh..."  
  
"And the social ineptitude is surprisingly endearing."

* * *

_"You're invisible right now?" Sam asks._  
  
_"Invisible, yes. Stealthed, no. Subtle... maybe."_  
  
_Sam's near-constant smile widens. "So Keyleth looks like she's talking to herself."_  
  
_Everyone laughs, before Matt adds, "You notice getting strange looks from passersby as you converse with thin air."_  
  
_"Wouldn't be the first time," Marisha admits, provoking another laugh around the table. "That I've gotten strange looks!" she huffs, before continuing, "Keyleth assumes Obtena's messing with her and stops talking."_  
  
_"Obtena relents," Trahern answers, "But enjoys watching Keyleth try to get her blush under control." Marisha smiles and nods; she had been in character enough to blush, herself._

* * *

 Entry into the Cloudtop District was a little more difficult without her obvious presence, but by now, Vox Machina was becoming a familiar sight at that particular gate. The drow was ready to whisper in the guard's ear if necessary, claiming she had suffered a magical mishap that was the purpose of their visit; but one of the guards present had encountered the group before, and once Scanlan told them their destination was the tower of the council arcanist, they decided it best to let the adventurers pass.  
  
Obtena chose to duck into an alley and turn visible, before presenting the appearance of rejoining the group. _Less_ chance of Clasp presence in the Cloudtop meant there was still _a_ chance, and if she ever caught wind that she had been spotted at this time and place, that would be worth knowing. Also, she didn't want Allura to know about the ring... yet.  
  
Emerging from the alley with the blue-streaked version of her illusory disguise, she jogged to catch up to the rest of the group. "Ah, there you are," Percy said with a slight smile. A few of the others exchanged amused looks, but kept silent; even Grog, who was nodding with a big, toothy smile.  
  
The party's good humour lasted until they reached the arcanist's tower, to find the door ajar. Tiberius frowned at the sight. "Hm. Allura didn't strike me as the type to leave her door open."  
  
"Yeah, I doubt any of us thinks she did," Vax agreed. He drew his daggers and stepped quietly to the hinged side of the door while the others readied their weapons, Vex and Percy aiming at the doorway in case of any surprises. Obtena quickly tiptoed to the other side of the door. After checking the readiness of the rest, Vax eased the door the rest of the way open.  
  
Vex shook her head once when her brother raised an eyebrow at her, so he peeked through the doorway to see nothing amiss from his side. He and Obtena shared a look, and then she rushed in, checking behind the door. Nothing.  
  
"The platform's here," Scanlan noted.  
  
"We don't know why, yet," Percy said.  
  
Obtena frowned at the possibilities. "Can someone with sufficient magical talent sense when they're being scryed upon?"  
  
"I... don't know," Keyleth admitted. "It's never happened before. At least, I don't _think_ it has."  
  
"It _is_ possible," Tiberius said, "But they would have to be both proficient and powerful with magic."  
  
Vex did not like the sound of that. "So this could be a trap."  
  
"Only one way to find out," Scanlan said, "And that way is up." He walked onto the platform, then turned and waited for the others to join him.  
  
Grog obviously hoped it was a trap, but the rest remained concerned as they assembled upon the platform. When it appeared that no one else was going to, Obtena double-tapped with her foot as Allura had done, and the they began to rise.  
  
The parlour had been trashed. It did not take much investigation to see that a battle had occurred; whether the place had been turned over afterwards, or items had simply been destroyed as had some of the future, none could tell. The abjurer herself was absent.  
  
"I'm certain she escaped," Tiberius said.  
  
"More likely than being taken," Obtena agreed, though her attention was on examining the scene, trying to figure out the play-by-play of the fight. "Allura doesn't strike me as a damsel in distress."  
  
Vax gave her a look. "You have that phrase in the Underdark?"  
  
"I read it up here. Non-fiction is my main course. Fiction is dessert."  
  
"Trashy romance novels?"  
  
Now Obtena gave Vax a look. "Nauseating. Especially the ones involving drow."  
  
"There are trashy romance novels about dark elves?" Vex asked.  
  
"Of the 'willing sex slave' variety. Perhaps if you people also practiced slavery, you'd know better."  
  
The ranger's amusement turned to a scowl. "Some do, dear. We tend to kill them." Her brother nodded in agreement.  
  
"As you prefer," the drow muttered before returning to her investigation.  
  
Vex continued to stare at her. "Did _you_ have slaves? People from the surface?"  
  
Obtena frowned as she was distracted once again. "I was the first daughter of a noble house, of course we had slaves. I learned Common from one. My people consider the other races to be inferior, but it didn't take me long to realise that they were wrong. Most nobles consider them a symbol of status, but I've killed more than one of them because-"  
  
"You killed _slaves_!?" Keyleth exclaimed.  
  
The drow blinked at the exclamation. " _Nobles_. I've killed more than one _noble_ , because they don't look at their slaves twice." She gestured to her own disguised self. "Slaves are a convenience, one I'm content to live without."  
  
A tense silence followed as Obtena looked between the female half-elves. When neither of them said anything, she intended to explain that she was trying to piece together what happened here, and would appreciate no further interruptions... when the parlour suddenly shuddered. A deep, "Oops," came from the goliath on the other side of the room.  
  
"I think Grog touched something he wasn't supposed to!" Scanlan warned, before a more violent shudder rocked the parlour, this time accompanied by dust falling from the ceiling, and the sound of cracking stone.  
  
The sound did not stop, and a quick exit became the first priority.  
  
As Keyleth turned into a giant eagle, Vax tied a rope to the heaviest piece of furniture in the room. Vex declared that she wasn't leaving without her bear, leading the majority of the group to follow her and Trinket back to the platform, while Tiberius jumped out the window and cast Featherfall on himself to avoid becoming scaled jam upon reaching the cobblestones far below. The gnomes climbed onto Keyleth's feathered back as she carefully squeezed through the window after the sorceror and shakily taking flight, since she had never taken the form of a flying animal before. "Pike!" Scanlan cried, "I think I can see our inn from here!"  
  
The the platform was travelling at the same speed it usually did, it felt far too slow on this occasion. About a quarter of the way down, there was a remendous crashing of stone, and broken rock began to fall from the ceiling. The walls around them not only began to crack, but push inward; the magically expanded dimensions of the tower were folding in on themselves, and the remaining members of Vox Machina were about to be crushed to death.  
  
Obtena ignored the goliath as he started jumping up and down to try and make the platform go faster, instead watching as Vax's rope continued to unwind from its spool with no sign of ending. It was not until Percy's exclamation of, "Oh, never bloody mind!" that she looked away, just in time to watch the human fire his weapon at the turquise crystal in the center of the platform. The crystal shattered, it's magical light winking out... and the platform almost lef them behing as it and they went into freefall.  
  
Vax called to Grog to grab the rope with him, and on a hunch, Obtena chose to do the same. They jerked, but did not come to a complete stop; as she suspected, the parlour was following them down. Beneath them, Percy, Vex and Trinket continued to drop, then slide as the tower's inner dimensions shifted - causing the bear to slam heavily against the stone - then shifted them back into another freefall. The platform was now in several pieces, not handling the changes in direction as well as the humanoids. A rug that had been laying on the platform was also falling, and with nothing better to do, Vex reached over and grabbed it.

* * *

_Laura tells Matt, "I grab the rug and turn it into a parachute!"_  
  
_Sam approves. "She's Macguyvering!"_  
  
_"Okay," Matt says, "You grab the rug... go ahead and make a Use Magic Device check."_  
  
_"It's magic? The rug is magic?" Sam asks._  
  
_"Oh!" Travis yells in sudden realisation, "It's a fucking flying carpet!" and Laura screams with excitement._

* * *

As Vex tried to hold the rug with a hand at each end in an attempt to slow her descent, it instead flipped underneath her and caught her. Percy and Trinket plummeted past her, and on instinct she grabbed the edge of the rug and angled it down. The flying carpet caught up to them at the last possible moment, coming under them and slowing their descent just enough to avoid taking any bonecrushing damage when they reached ground level, hitting hard but rolling off the platform debris and slamming into the wall of the tower.  
  
The other three arrived in a far more sedate fashion a moment later, still dangling from the rope. Obtena looked the first group curiously. "How..."  
  
"Flying carpet!" Vex cried out, quickly scrambling back to the item in question, which was now lifeless once more.  
  
The increasing cacophany of crunching stone chasing down after them, the group rushed out the door, carpet in tow. The party watched as the tower continued to compact in on itself until a magical pearl dropped onto the unbroken cobblestones that must have lain beneath the structure all this time.  
  
Obtena walked over, cautiously picking it up and examining it before pulling out her notebook. Opening it somewhere in the middle, she placed the pearl in the center of the page, then closed and bound it tightly before returning it to its pouch. "Magic tower," she told the others, "She'll probably be able to put it right back up when this is over."  
  
As the bizarreness of their most recent predicament faded and Pike started healing Trinket, Grog asked, "So... wot now? Wait for the guard and tell them what happened, or do we skedaddle?"  
  
Vax answered immediately. "I don't think we should wait. They'll probably detain us until it's too late to do anything, and I'd rather not hang around to give them the chance."  
  
"We've already got plenty of eyes on us," Vex added. Though the tower had resided in a wide space, those who lived closest were now peeking out of windows, while the braver or younger members of Emon's nobility were hovering outside their homes, eyeing Vox Machina with wary alarm.  
  
"We should inform the rest of the council," Percy decided.  
  
Tiberius nodded. "The only other council member we know is General Krieg."  
  
"Wait," Pike said. "Blue, didn't you say you met with another member of the council, when you went to see the captain of the Emon guard?"  
  
"I did, but he's the sort that finds you instead of the opposite. He may be on his way here right now, actually, but Vax is right; we shouldn't be present when the authorities arrive."  
  
"Well, we know where Krieg lives," Grog said, "Let's go there. Which way is it?"  
  
With Vex leading them north to the military district, Obtena made a show of the insignia on her shoulder to the nearest civilian that did not shy away, instructing them to tell the guard Vysoren had been attacked in her home by the same forces responsible for the city's current troubles, and that Vox Machina was on the case.  
  
She avoided naming the forces in question, assuming that people would react foolishly at the mention of demons. The surface races may not be inferior, but they all had their share of savants and idiots, and the drow suspected there were more of the latter among every species.  
  
She was also aware that this opinion was likely coloured by her own intelligence, but that did not make her suspicion untrue.  
  
Coming from the Cloudtop district, the party had much less trouble entering the military quarter than last time. When they knocked on Krieg's door, his servant informed them that his master was not home. It was surprisingly easy to persuade him to accomodate them until Krieg's return; by the time the servant had settled them into a comfortable room and returned with a loaded tea tray, Obtena's curiosity had turned to suspicion. She inhaled the steam rising from her cup, but did not drink, watching as the others engaged the man in conversation.  
  
The fact that the servant's mind was not all there quickly became apparent, once the topic of conversation strayed from his duties. Pike attempted a Lesser Restoration spell, to no avail, which is when Tiberius brought up the possibility of mind control.  
  
"I thought such spells were short-term," Obtena countered.  
  
"Normally, yes," the dragonborn said, "But a being of sufficient knowledge and power could make it a long-term effect. There could be some kind of concoction involved. And it cannot typically be countered by a single clerical spell."  
  
"You think there's more to Krieg than we've seen?" Pike asked.  
  
"There must be a reason for this," Tiberius gestured to the servant, who seemed to be having difficulty following the conversation by this point.  
  
"Do you get paid?" Scanlan immediately asked him.  
  
"Of course..." the man answered distractedly.  
  
As the others discussed the possibility of a connection with recent events versus the discovery of an unrelated situation, Obtena shucked off her small backpack and fished out a vial of liquid and small, thick cloth. Guesstimating the man's weight, she poured a little of the liquid into the cloth, quickly restoppered the vial and returned it to the pack. Smoothly rising from her seat, she walked straight over to the man and placed the cloth against his mouth and nose. His eyes turned to him, his eyebrows rising, before the rest of his body collapsed to the floor. The drow cushioned his head's contact with the floor, but otherwise left him in a heap.  
  
Vex, who had observed Obtena's actions without interfering, asked, "What was that?"  
  
"Essence of Ether," the drow said as she checked the servant's pulse. "More potent than what the prisoners ingested, but he'll sleep until morning... unless he's violently disturbed."  
  
"We could've continued questioning him," Vax suggested.  
  
"With his state of mind? We don't have the time. Better to search the place and be gone before Krieg, whatever he is, returns home."  
  
Grog saw nothing wrong with that reasoning. "Where do we start?"  
  
"Where are polite guests least likely to go?"  
  
"The master bedroom," Scanlan quipped.  
  
"The cellar," Vax sighed.  
  
Obtena nodded to the latter. "Downstairs, we go."  
  
The party found the stairs down, and discovered a room furnished as nicely as the rest of the house. They also found a hidden passage behind an illusory wall, leading to a teleportation circle. Choosing to discover what secrets the circle's destination would reveal, they stepped into it together. A hum and a flash of arcane energy deposited them into a climate colder than the drow had ever experienced.  
  
The circle on which they arrived was in what seemed to be the smallest corner of a large cavern, large enough to require pillars to support the ceiling, and a wide opening in one side that revealed frost-covered mountains. Obtena pulled her goggles down over her eyes for a better view. "We're... in the mountains?"  
  
"The Cliffkeep Mountains, by my estimation," Tiberius answered, "Northeast of Emon. Quite a ways north, in fact, judging by the temperature."  
  
"Ooh, shinies!" Grog exclaimed, before charging over to what had caught his attention: a hoard of gold, jewels and fine trinkets, lying open in a scattered pile upon the cavern floor. Scanlan and Vex quickly followed.  
  
"That's a _lot_ of shiny," the gnome said, breathless.  
  
The ranger was similiarly agape at the sight. "Yes... yes it is..." it took a moment for her to snap out of it and add, "What's it doing _here_?"  
  
"Where practically no one would find it?" Scanlan countered, but Vex was now looking around with increasing suspicion.  
  
As the others started a closer inspection of the treasure, Obtena, Tiberius and Keyleth approached the far wall from the teleportation circle, where they had noticed something beyond the treasure. Four obsidian orbs had been set into the wall.  
  
"What do you suppose these are?" Keyleth asked Tiberius.  
  
The dragonborn adjusted his glasses as he leaned close to the nearest one. "They're magical, certainly... but I'm unsure as to the purpose."  
  
"Four," Obtena noted, "Like the gems we took from the Clasp. Coincidence?"  
  
"Possibly," Tiberius decided, turning to look back at Grog, who was now frothing at the mouth while scooping armfuls of gold into the Bag of Holding, "But I'm not inclined to retrieve one for experimentation, at the moment."  
  
Scanlan noticed their attention, then the objects they were discussing. "Oi, are those valuable?" he asked before jogging over. "What are they?"  
  
"We hadn't figured that out, yet," Keyleth answered, shrugging.  
  
"Well, I've pried eyes out of statues before," the bard told them as he drew his dagger, "The fact that these are bigger should make it even easier."  
  
As twin warnings of, "I wouldn't..." from Tiberius and, "Don't!" from Obtena sounded, Scanlan placed one hand on the nearest orb and dug the point of his blade between orb and stone with the other. At his touch, the orb flared with magical light, causing him to jump back, dropping his dagger and falling on his ass.  
  
A large yellow eye with a catslit pupil appeared in the orb, and a deep voice boomed, **"Brimscythe! Why have you neglected to report for so long?"** The eye loomed larger, focusing on the humanoids, and blazed with increased hostility. **"Intruders! I know your faces now. He is a fool; and so are you, insects!"** The voice hissed a few words of arcane power, and all four orbs flared with renewed energy... and shattered.  
  
Save Grog, the rest of the party stood stunned in the ensuing silence, until Tiberius slammed the butt of his staff to the ground in frustration. "Scanlan Shorthalt!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know... _you_ didn't know! How was I supposed to know if you didn't?" The bard got to his feet and retrieved his dagger as he spoke.  
  
The sorceror was undeterred. "If you want to get yourself killed as a result of your own avarice," he complained, "We would appreciate it if you don't get _us_ killed along with you! Do you really want to be responsible for our death's? Or at least Keyleth's?"  
  
"Um, honestly," the redhead interjected, "If he hadn't touched one first, I probably would have."  
  
Scanlan bowed to her. "You're welcome. When our doom befalls us, you can die knowing it was all my fault instead of yours."  
  
"...Thanks?"

* * *

_"It's Pippin and the well all over again!" Taliesin declares._

_Orion goes with it. "Fool of a Shorthalt! Touch your_ self _next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"_

_"Up here? In the cold, cold mountains?" Sam laughs. "I don't think I can. My outie turns into an innie at this temperature."_

* * *

 

"What _was_ he?" Obtena asked, gesturing to the orbs. Looking at the sorceror now, combined with their location, she was having a very unpleasant thought. "Because it looked unsettlingly familiar."  
  
"There are quite a few races with such eye structure..." Tiberius mused.  
  
"Such as yourself? But bigger? Big enough for this cavern, and its access, to accommodate them?" The drow gestured at the opening to the mountains beyond.  
  
The dragonborn blinked upon realising her insinuation. "Oh. Oh dear..."  
  
A flash of arcane energy drew their attention to the far end of the cavern. There, on the teleportation circle, stood Krieg.  
  
He seemed displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still debating whether or not to write out the fight. Or any other pre-stream fights. I did the Clasp boss fight because I had a cool idea for it, but lower level dragonslaying is... well, lower level. Not that I've ever actually played D&D, so maybe I'm just blueshitting my way through this; but when I get to the stream, I'll be rolling initiative, attacks and saves, the whole kit and caboodle. I'm looking forward to seeing how it goes. Meanwhile, if the comics cover everything in the Story of Vox Machina video, I may redo these early chapters, who knows...


	8. Dragons & Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do NaNoWriMo with this, but instead of 50k words in thirty days, I've written 3k and change. I blame this past year... it may have driven me from absurdism to existential nihilism. They both think life is without meaning or purpose, but at least the former has a sense of humour about it. "Hang the sense of it and keep yourself occupied," as Slartibartfast said...

In the attempt to enter the teleportation circle together, some rushed faster than others. As a result, the party returned to Krieg's house in a prone pile, the majority suffering under the weight of the goliath or the bear. When Scanlan wondered aloud if the circle would send them back again if they stayed too long, a mad scramble off the arcane sigil ensued, involving sharp elbows, knees and claws, along with some yelping and cursing.

The party did not move far, choosing to rest in the dark corridor between the teleportation circle and the illusory wall that hid it. As everyone took stock, Obtena realised, "I killed a dragon."

"Technically, _I_ killed the dragon," Vax said.

His sister swatted his arm. " _We_ killed the dragon," she told him, before getting to her feet and brushing herself off. "Older than the last one."

"It's not your first dragon?" the drow asked.

"Our second. The first was a very young white."

"What do whites breathe?"

"Cold."

Obtena frowned. "That's what I thought blues breathed. Cold magic is is a bright blue."

"Well, now you know better."

The drow resolved to pick the ranger's brain further about dragons when there was time to spare. For the moment, she merely stretched and twisted to work the kinks out. "Well, that was _my_ first dragon. Wish I'd gotten a tooth, or something worthy of a souvenir."

Grog grinned down at her. "You were right, though, weren't you? Stick with us long enough, you get to kill all sortsa fun nasties."

"And the day isn't over yet," Percy added.

Keyleth frowned at the thought. "What are we supposed to do now? Allura's missing, Krieg was a dragon..." she turned to Obtena. "Your contact is the only one left."

"I guess the palace is the only place left to go," the drow admitted.

"What are we going to say?" Vax said with sudden alarm. "We just killed killed a member of the council, and the only proof we had that he was a dragon was probably just buried, who knows where in the mountains."

"Is there a way to tell if the teleportation circle in the cavern is safe to use again?" Keyleth asked.

As Obtena shrugged, Tiberius cleared his throat. "Well, there are certain safeguards, but there are also stories of the occasional mishap... arcane legends, you might say. I've never heard of an actual case, though."

"If the circle in the cavern is buried," Pike said, "Then this one shouldn't be able to send us to it, should it?"

"Ah well, that's the thing, you see. No one has been willing to test that theory, for obvious reasons. I _can_ say that the magic guild in Draconia has several 'destination' circles to avoid, hm, overlap? And even then, their use tends to be scheduled." The dragonborn paused in thought for a moment, before adding, "I wouldn't be surprised if Emon has something similiar."

Vax brought the conversation back on track. "My point is, if we tell the council we killed Krieg because he turned out to be a dragon, they'll assume we murdered him when they can't find the man's corpse. Even if they could find the dragon, we have no proof that they were the same... being."

"So what do you suggest?" Vex asked her brother.

"We don't tell anyone. We leave as quietly as we came, and we say nothing about Krieg or Brimscythe. Which may also help as avoid any trouble from whatever was on the other side of those orbs."

Everyone fell silent for a moment as they digested the half-elf's suggestion.

"Sooo we can't brag about it?" Grog asked.

"No bragging."

With a widening smile, Scanlan said, "I could write a song about the fight itself, leave out any incriminating details."

While Vax simply stared at him, his twin glared at the gnome, saying, "You just want to write a song about how many of us were nearly swallowed."

"I could work that in... about how we proved the dragon was a spitter instead of a swallower."

Obtena looked between the two. "I suspect I'm missing a sexual reference, here," she deadpanned. The statement increased the confusion already on Keyleth's face.

"Well," Grog said, "When a lady uses her mouth on-"

"Grog!" Pike admonished the goliath, whom immediately pouted and muttered a 'sorry' under his breath.

Obtena observed this behaviour with some amusement before saying, "A mouth is a mouth, though, right? Doesn't have to be a lady's..." and watching as Grog's pout turned to a grimace, before adding, "Your worst enemy's mouth, perhaps."

Grog's eyes widened for a moment, before scrunching up as he started gagging at the image that had been planted in his head.

Pike's disapproval turned on the drow. "Obtena..."

"What can I say, I'm in a good mood. And he had it coming."

"And just like that," Scanlan said, "We're back on the topic of spitting versus swallowing."

During the sighs and groans that followed, the druid's eyes widened as she finally realised what everyone was talking about. She shrank in on herself, glancing around at her companions as she felt the heat flush her cheeks, only to notice that Obtena was now looking at her with a slight smirk on her lips. Keyleth stared for a moment, stunned at the sight of an actual emotion showing on the drow's face, before turning her eyes to the floor and trying not to spontaniously combust on the spot.

* * *

_"How do you do that?" Trahern asks Marisha._

_"Do what?"_

_"Are you actually the innocent little flower Keyleth is, or do you get so into the character that you actually blush as much as she would?"_

_"Oh, she's no innocent little flower," Taliesin interjects._

_"Shut up," Marisha tells with a gentle shoulder shove, before answering Trahern. "I just empathize with her a lot. It probably helps that I'm playing a character I created, instead of someone else's."_

_"But, I mean... how physically invested do you get, in voice acting? I don't think I'd ever be able to blush or cry on cue, but I get the impression that, even if you're just in front of a microphone instead of a camera..."_

_For the next twenty minutes, the voice actors in the room share stories of memorable and emotional scenes they had a part in. Trahern listens, occasionally questions, and slowly realizes that he feels more comfortable with these people than he has in any group since studying photography in university back home._

* * *

As the party made its way back to the palace, Pike once again paced alongside the disguised drow. "So, now you've been healed by holy magic, what do you think?"

"That your shiny happy goddess probably thought it was for the greater good?" After a sidelong glance at the gnome's smile, Obtena added, "I was surprised it was so effective. I won't be thanking the gods anytime soon, but your efforts are appreciated."

The cleric reached into her pack and held out a healing potion. "Take this."

"I would think you should keep it, since you heal everyone else."

"I have my limits, the same as any wizard or sorceror. There's only so much I can do in a day, or during a battle. With this, you can save yourself, if you have to."

"...Appreciated," Obtena muttered, taking the vial.

The pair walked in silence for a moment before Pike spoke again. "Y'know, paladins have a spell called Smite. When they hit something, they can channel some divine energy into the strike. You reminded me of it when I saw your blade burn green."

"It's a cantrip. Handy against trolls, interrupts their regeneration; but I rarely used it otherwise, unless I knew it wouldn't attract attention." The drow sighed. "Stealth used to be a survival tactic, and I'm still getting used to working with a group. Against something as big as a dragon, though..."

"Every little helps," the gnome finished.

"There is another melee cantrip that's better for single targets, but it's noisy... I suppose my current situation is an opportunity to try it."

"Do you miss working alone?"

Obtena pulled her goggles up to her forehead as the gathering clouds snuffed out what direct sunlight remained. While her face remained impassive, her ice-blue eyes were sharp as she answered, "Only if I fall out of practice."

The overcast sky grew increasingly dark, and the wind blowing through the streets became more urgent. The closer they came to the palace, the worse it became, and a sense of foreboding fell over the party. Once they were within sight of the palace, however, an unexpected hope appeared before them, in the form of Allura Vysoren. Obtena retrieved the pearl from her notebook as she waited for the usual platitudes to pass, before stepping forward to present it to the arcanist.

Allura brightened at the sight of the drow, and then smiled at the item held between her thumb and forefinger. "Ah, I wondered where that went."

"From the inside, it looked like the tower was literally collapsing," Obtena said as she placed the pearl in Allura's outstretched palm. "I assume the contents remain intact, regardless."

"Yes, though there will be plenty of tidying up to do," the abjurist answered. "Under different circumstances, I would have triggered it myself and trapped my attackers inside to be crushed; but that would mean crushing at least some of my possessions along with them. Things get complicated when you fold pocket dimensions into each other."

"I don't doubt. Still, better to escape and continue our work than to be trapped until the tower's... reconstruction."

"I suspect I owe you an apology," Percy spoke up. "In the course of our escape, I was forced to shoot one of the crystals holding your platform aloft. It was in several pieces by the time it reached the bottom."

"What matters is that we're all safe," Allura assured him, "And I assume that if you saw the state of my parlour, you're aware that I was attacked in my own home."

"The demons tracked the scrying spell back to you, I'm afraid," Tiberius said.

"That was my assumption as well. The evil controlling the throne is growing more bold. Whether it is out of confidence or desperation, I cannot say."

"We retrieved some glowing gems from the Clasp," Vax told her. "I don't know if the demons are aware if we have them or not."

"We don't know what they're for," Keyleth added.

"Before the attack, I would have taken the time to inspect them," the arcanist said, "But I don't think we have the time." She glanced up at the darkened sky before looking to Keyleth. "This is not natural weather."

"No, it is not. I thought only druids could do something like this."

"It may not be a conscious effort on their part, just a side affect of whatever they're preparing. Whatever their next move is, it may be the big one. The culmination of all their efforts."

"Then we should go stop it, now," Grog said.

Tiberius nodded. "I think we can all agree to that."

"I've only slain aberrations thus far," Obtena said. "I'd appreciate the opportunity to kill a wider variety of abyssals... but if they're possessing the family, how do we get them out?"

Allura turned to the cleric. "I don't suppose you can dispel evil?"

Pike shook her head. "I'm not strong enough, yet."

"Then we'll have to do it the hard way... by which I mean, the careful way. We need to incapacitate the family without killing them. I doubt any demon would prefer to remain helpless in an unconscious body; once they leave, I can banish them back to the Abyss. It would help if I could cast the spell on all of them at once, so some careful timing may be required; we don't want them trying to possess someone else."

"How much time do you need?" Vex asked.

"Once I cast the spell, one minute. If I can maintain concentration for the duration, they don't come back."

Grog grunted unhappily at the potential lack of violence. "Wot if they assume their normal form after we drive 'em out? Do we kill 'em?"

"That would also work," Allura told him with a slight but amused grin.

Vax asked, "How do we get to them?"

The arcanist's grin turned grim. "Without knowing what had become of you, I was planning to infiltrate the palace alone; but I believe I can get all of us to the throne room."

"We've got your back," Keyleth assured her.

"Lead the way," Obtena added.

To the surprise of many, the plan worked.

The party stormed the throne room, knocked out the sovereign's family, and Allura successfully banished the demons to the Abyss where they belonged. Grog was terribly disappointed, the rest were relieved. Uriel had lost consciousness with the rest of his family, none of whom could be woken, but they all seemed relatively healthy otherwise.

Allura left the throne room to muster aid, leaving the group to consider the possibility that the plan had worked only because it had not been theirs. Unfortunately, with the plan fulfilled, they were at a loss when the dais on which the throne sat cracked open, and a devil prince rose from beneath... and started talking to them.

That was the first thing that set Obtena on edge. If it was talking instead of attacking, it wanted something from them, which would lead to... the second thing that set her off: the offering of a pact.

The third and final blow was that the others were actually discussing it.

* * *

_"You know that feeling when someone says or does something, and the temperature in the room suddenly seems to drop?"_

_Everyone stops talking to look at Trahern. "Yeah..." Marisha says._

_"That just happened," he tells them, "And it's coming from Obtena."_

* * *

"Obtena," Percy says, "You haven't said anything."

"Oh, I've said things," she said, her tone utterly devoid of emotion. "I distinctly recall mentioning what I did to the last person whom entered into an infernal pact."

The druid was the first to recall the conversation she was referring to. "Oh..."

The goliath did not. "Wot?"

"She killed him," Percy explained.

"...Are you going to kill us?" Grog asked the drow.

Obtena looked him in the eye, then each of the others as she continued to speak. "If you agree to this, you will no longer be allies. You will be targets. Do this, and I walk away; and you spend the rest of your lives looking over your shoulders until I cut each and every one of you down. One. By. One."

"That's not very nice," the demon prince commented with a smirk. "Do your companions even know what you really are?"

"Dispel it and see if I give a damn," the drow shot back.

* * *

_Matt pauses before cocking an eyebrow. "Roll a persuasion roll," he decides._

_Trahern selects one of his eight new d20s and rolls. "Oh, that's nice," he says as he consults Obtena's character sheet. "Eighteen plus... six. Twenty-four."_

_Matt rolls a d20 of his own. "Yeah, okay. Jurazel dispels the illusion. You're blue again."_

_"Does he have limited spellslots like us?" Sam asks._

_Orion shakes his head as the DM answers with a smirk. "Nope. Most of his spells, he can do at will. He can only grant a wish once a month, by the way."_

_Laura turns to Trahern, who looks disappointed that the spell wasted nothing. "Are you really going to make us fight that thing?"_

_"I'm up for it," Travis says._

_"Big surprise," his wife grumbles._

_"I'll happily roll persuasion on the rest of you if I have to," Trahern states._

_"I'm kinda hoping you fail," Matt admits. "It'd be fun to have the threat of a vengeful drow looming over the rest of you for the whole campaign."_

_Liam smiles at the thought. "Level nineteen, and there's only two of us left..."_

* * *

"Surprise," the undisguised drow deadpanned.

"Why do you think we shouldn't take his offer?" Pike asked.

"The fact that he's a devil is not reason enough?"

"He strikes me as honest," Scanlan said.

"Of course he does. It's what they _do_." Obtena frowned at his shrug. "Where is the best place to hide a lie?"

The bard barely had to think about it. "Between two truths."

"We already know demons and devils are antagonistic, but I've yet to see any evidence of their war on our plane, and Vox Machina has slain every demon it's come across. Nor have we seen any evidence of effort on this devil's part. For all we know, he was here - perhaps messing with the sovereign himself - _first_ , and they came to thwart _him_."

The devil prince snorted. "I can assure you, I am not the cause for this city's demonic infestation."

"Your word is worthless, outside a pact," the drow responded before turning back to the party. "A pact would require unparalleled specificity, and even then he could still trick you. The fact that he is speaking instead of attacking should be the first clue that something is wrong."

Jurazel's smirk turned to a frown. "Do not compare me to those chaotic abyssals. My kind prefer some semblance of order in our dealings."

Obtena refused to be drawn, continuing to address her companions. "And yet both are eager to make pacts with us mere mortals when they see an opportunity to gain a foothold in this realm."

"Why?" Vax was quick to ask.

"Because it's the one the gods have put so much effort into. Demons and devils want to bring our world to ruin; method the only difference."

"So we think very carefully before we ask for our wish," Vex reasoned.

The drow sighed. "Wish for the wealth of the kingdom however you want; he'll find a way to forcefeed you gold until you burst, or something worse, and do know gods-know-what with your soul, after."

"I am losing patience," the devil prince growled with increasing frustration. "Take all the time you want to decide how to word your wish, but you must decide whether or not to take the pact _now_."

"The wish is the carrot," Obtena said, ""The threat is the stick. Allow yourselves to be used, or _fight_."

As the rest of the party looked at each other, Grog bristled at the suggestion of being used. His first instinct was to raise his axe, but he glanced in Pike's direction to find her looking at him. The hand on his axeshaft tightened as he nodded with a determined grin, and she returned it. "I'm with Obtena," she decided aloud, stepping forward to stand beside the drow.

"Yeah," the goliath growled, taking position on the drow's other side. Keyleth joined them, followed by Percy and Tiberius, the sorceror muttering about the wish not being worth the risk. Scanlan sighed before joining Pike.

Vax shrugged at his sister before drawing his daggers. "Ugh, fine," Vex growled, whipping an arrow out of her quiver and nocking it with swift, practiced ease.

Jurazel was furious. "You seriously think you puny mortals can stand against me?" he snarled.

"We've killed demons," Percy stated, drawing his pepperbox.

"We've killed dragons," Keyleth continued.

"Might as well add a devil to the list," Grog reasoned, his axe at the ready.

"Go home," Obtena threatened as she drew her rapier, "Or we'll send you there ourselves."

The devil prince hissed at them through clenched teeth... and as he did, his image shifted and changed. Instead of the elegant infernal image that he had presented, there now stood an even more powerfully-built monstrosity with four arms, the larger pair ending with vicious pincers instead of hands. The treachery demon drew himself to his full height and roared, "You have caused me too much trouble in too short a time, and now you will suffer the consequences!"

"Not to the Hells then, "Obtena muttered as Grog roared in response and charged. "To the Abyss with thee."


	9. Snip

Allura entered the throne room and came to an abrupt halt. Several guards and two other members of the council followed her example, one being Assum Emring, the other a blue dragonborn in platinum plate armour. The former swore at at the sight of the giant corpse that lay before the broken dais.  
  
"Such foul language," a voice from somewhere beyond the body muttered. "Entirely justified, I'd have to say."  
  
"Obtena?" Allura called out. "Where are you?"  
  
"Decided to join the royal family for a nap."  
  
The arcanist marched forward with the rest of her group close behind. Once they had circumvented the corpse, they could see the royal family laid out where Allura and Vox Machina had left them; now with the addition of Elai's guard-captain, battered and bloodied, lying on the stone floor and using the sovereign's wife for a pillow.  
  
The drow observed Allura's companions from her current position. "Reinforcements. That would've been nice, ten minutes ago. Good evening, Seeker... and..."  
  
"Guardian Tofor Brotoras," the female dragonborn introduced herself with a scowl. "Why have you lain your head upon the abdomen of the Empress?"  
  
"She seemed the most comfortable. If you have any healing magic, I'd be happy to get back up; the potion put my ribs back where they belong, but if I try to move, they get very... disagreeable."  
  
After an assenting nod from Allura, the paladin sighed and cast Cure Wounds on the drow. Moving slowly at first, Obtena rolled onto her side to get a leg underneath her. The arcanist stepped forward, offering an aiding hand. The guard-captain took it, slowly rising to her feet, before sliding her other hand around to the small of Allura's back, pulling her into a brief but passionate kiss before leaning back with a contented sigh.  
  
"Well," Allura said, blushing from the surprised stares of her peers more than the kiss itself, "I'm glad you survived to do that."  
  
"I'm glad to have the opportunity," Obtena told her, sliding her hand the rest of the way around Allura's waist to lean against her, before gesturing with the other to the corpse. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present: Jurazel, the mastermind behind the entire scheme."  
  
"What _is_ it?" Assum asked.  
  
"A treachery demon," Allura answered. "I believe it's called a Glabrezu."  
  
"It tried to pass itself off as a demon prince, to get us on its side. I convinced the others that killing it was the wiser course." The drow could see the question in the abjurer's eyes, and answered before it had to be asked. "They took Pike to the temple of her goddess."  
  
"Was she seriously hurt?"  
  
"You could say that. The demon cut her in half." The drow mimed the snapping of the demon's claws. "They're hoping her shiny happy deity will put her back together again. I didn't feel able or welcome to go along in the moment, so I remained to explain what happened when you got back."  
  
"They blamed you," Allura realised.  
  
Obtena shrugged with her free shoulder. "It was the correct decision. Pike was the first to agree. We'll see how they feel once their emotional turmoil subsides."  
  
The arcanist looked to Tofor. "Can someone be resurrected after suffering such a grievous wound?"  
  
"Healing isn't my area," the dragonborn answered, "And under normal circumstances, I'd consider severing the spine to be a death sentence. But if this is the cleric of the Everlight you're talking about..." she glanced at the halfling beside her, whom nodded in confirmation, "Then I imagine there's a chance."  
  
The drow quirked an eyebrow at Assum. "You've been keeping a close eye," she said.  
  
"Not just on you," he told her with a smirk. "Vox Machina have been getting around since they arrived. The druid is some kind of princess among her people, and the twins are the offspring of Syngorn's ambassador to Emon."  
  
"I pity their mother," Obtena muttered as she tried shifting position. "You know what, it's been a very busy day, and I'm too sore and exhausted to keep standing. Let's take me to the arm." She pointed to the nearest of the demon's larger limbs, ending in the pincer awash with gnome blood. With Allura's help, she sat herself in the crook of the arm, adjusting her rapier so it would not interfere with her position.  
  
"The threat may be over," the abjurer said as the guard-captain settled into her new seat, "but the royal family remain unconscious. Vax said you recovered some glowing gems?"  
  
"Orbs. Four of them. I doubt it's a coincidence. They're in Grog's bag."  
  
Nodding, Allura turned to one of the guards. "Go to the temple of Sarenrae. Be respectful, but ensure they return here as soon as possible." The guard nodded once and walked briskly out of the throne room.  
  
Obtena sighed as she leaned against the shoulder at her back. "I may actually sleep tonight."  
  
"You have trouble sleeping?"  
  
"No trouble; I just usually avoid it. Call it a survival habit."  
  
"The elvish trance," Allura realised.  
  
"Semi-conscious is safer than unconscious. Of course, if you get your tower back up, I'd have a safer place to sleep than a room in an inn that the Clasp know I'm staying in..."  
  
The arcanist smiled at the inference. "You won't be getting into my bed so soon, I'm afraid. I doubt I'll have the energy to restore my home tonight, even if I play no part in restoring the sovereign and his family."  
  
Assum cleared his throat. "We can provide each of you a room in the palace for tonight, if necessary."  
  
"Each," Obtena grumbled, prompting a chuckle from Allura.  
  
"The state you're in, and you're still incorrigible."  
  
"For as long as you enjoy the attention, alluring Vysoren," the drow stroked the blonde's cheek with a single fingertip. "But someday I _will_ follow up on my threat to ravish you."  
  
"We'll see..."

* * *

" _Can we get on?" Laura asks desperately. "You can flirt with Matt later."_  
  
_"Allura and I casually discuss methods of demon corpse disposal," Trahern says, "While the rest of the group find out whether or not Ashley has to roll a new character." He leans back and keeps quiet, trying not to feel guilty for his part in getting Pike killed. As Obtena had said, Ashley had made her choice._  
  
_He observes as Matt voices his opinion that vanilla resurrection is too easy, before coming up with his own resurrection ritual on the fly. Three of the others participate, and the ritual succeeds: Pike Trickfoot is whole once more, though her armour remains bisected. The first thing she sees is Vex, but it doesn't take long to ask where Grog is. She hops off the alter and rushes out of the temple with surprising vigour, to reunite with the goliath outside._  
  
_"We can call it there, if you like," the DM tells them._  
  
_"Not yet, I want to get back to Obtena," Ashley says. "Please?"_  
  
_No one objects. "We probably should have left the orbs with her," Orion mutters in his dragonborn voice._  
  
_"We had other things on our mind," Liam says._

* * *

By the time the party returned to the throne room, Guardian Brotoras had escorted the demon corpse's teleportation to the Alabaster Lyceum for study and disposal. Assum had also departed with Spireling Modeth's paperwork, gifted to him by Obtena with the assurance that he would share his findings with her.  
  
Blankets and cushions had been brought to make the royal family comfortable on the stone floor. The toppled throne had been moved off the split dais and now stood beside the comatose sovereign; Obtena now sat upon it, eyes closed, relaxing as much as she could. Allura stood quietly beside her, watching the trance state with interest until she turned to the approaching footsteps. The arcanist's eyes quickly fell upon Pike, and with a smile she placed a hand on the meditating drow's shoulder, whispering, "She's alive."  
  
Obtena took a deep breath and opened her eyes to stare, seemingly impassively, at the resurrected gnome. As the group came to a halt, Pike took a few steps closer. "Are you alright?"  
  
The drow raised an eyebrow at the question. Of course that's the first thing out of the cleric's mouth. "Tired," she decided to say. "Sore. Surprised you're in one piece... you'll have to tell me about that, sometime."  
  
"I will," Pike promised.  
  
"I'm never taking a potion from you again," Obtena added.  
  
Pike smiled at her. "Fair enough."  
  
The drow gave her another once-over and frowned. "I didn't know Sarenrae put armour back together, also." The gnome's smile widened at Obtena's use of her goddess' name.  
  
"Ah," Tiberius blustered smugly, "That was me, actually. I found one of the magical artifacts I've been searching for. It can repair pretty much anything."  
  
"We look forward to hearing all about it," Allura told him, "But for the moment..." she gestured to the unconscious sovereign's family. "Uriel is simply exhausted, but the others... we've determined that their souls are not within their bodies. It must have been how the demons could possess them in the first place; but without their souls, their bodies are failing. They may have started failing as soon as they were possessed. Please, the items you retrieved..."  
  
"Of course," the sorceror said before turning to the goliath. "Grog, if you wouldn't mind." Tiberius retrieved the orbs, two at a time, from the Bag of Holding, setting them carefully on the floor.  
  
Allura picked up the first, holding it in her hands as she began to mutter under breath. Her eyes flashed briefly with arcane energy. "Illiya," she gasped, before looking up to to the party. "I suspected something like this... these are soul jars! This one contains the soul of their second child." She placed the orb in the hands of the younger girl, then picked up the second. In a couple of minutes, the soul jars had been sorted to the appropriate bodies.  
  
"Wot now, smash 'em?" Grog asked.  
  
"Unlikely," Tiberius answered. "There's probably a ritual involved."  
  
Allura sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know it. This sort of thing is..."  
  
"Necromancy," Obtena finished for her. "A school of magic that seems to be frowned upon, up here."  
  
"But not in the Underdark?" Vex asked.  
  
"It has its uses, the same as any other school. Some people simply find interrupting a soul's journey to the next realm unsettling."  
  
"The study of necromancy is not forbidden," Allura specified, "But animating the dead is considered a violation."  
  
"You use them," Vax suddenly recalled.  
  
His sister frowned at him. "What?"  
  
"Something Blue said, in the graveyard district. Her people don't bury their dead, they _use_ them."  
  
"For what?" Keyleth hesitantly asked.  
  
"For whatever need arises," the drow answered, before looking down at the comatose family. "In the case of soul jars, for example, imprisonment; often forced to watch as your body weakens, dies and rots."  
  
Allura's eyes widened. "Are they conscious?"  
  
"Perhaps." Obtena leaned over the arm of the throne to look across the soul jars. "The demons are gone, and you'll be back in your bodies soon," she told them.  
  
"I don't suppose you know how to return their souls..." the arcanist sighed.  
  
"Never got that far, I'm afraid. Assuming it's a ritual, I could theoretically perform it... but it's probably better if you do it. Or someone from the Lyceum... surely they possess book son such things."  
  
"I can cast one more Sending," Allura said, before composing the message for whoever she knew in the Lyceum. After a moment, she nodded. "They know where to look, and will bring what they find as soon as possible."  
  
About an hour of tense waiting followed. Obtena spent most of it in her previous position, though eavesdropping instead of meditating, rousing only when refreshments were brought. She was still sipping tea when a humble-looking human male in worn robes entered the throne room and hurried over to the group.  
  
"Magus Wiles," Allura greeted him.  
  
"Arcanist Vysoren. I believe I have exactly what we need." He glanced around at the others.  
  
"These are the members of Vox Machina," Allura explained. "They defeated the treachery demon responsible for all of this. Vox Machina, this is a good friend of mine, Magus Seanor Wiles."  
  
"Ah, well, I'll hope for individual introductions later," Wiles said with a brief nod to the new faces. Turning back to the abjurer, he continued, "Give me ten minutes to refresh my memory, and I'll get started." He stepped over to the royal family, stared intently at the soul jars for a moment, then opened and leafed through his book, and began reading intently.  
  
True to his word, ten minutes were all he needed. Snapping the tome shut, he asked, "Who comes first?"  
  
"The empress," Percy answered in the silence that followed, "So she can be there for her children." His suggestion earned a smile from Keyleth, but Obtena suspected his choice was also in case something went wrong.  
  
Wiles nodded, handing the book to Allura before kneeling beside the sovereign's wife. Taking the soul jar and placing it against her chest with one hand, he splayed the fingers of the other across her forehead and began to recite the incantation.

* * *

_"How much of it can I follow?" Trahern asks._  
  
_"Roll an arcana check," the DM tells him._  
  
_"...Ugh, 12. There needs to be more than one backround with arcana proficiency."_  
  
_"Sage doesn't really fit with your backstory, does it," Orion noted._  
  
_Travis, frowning at the notion, asks, "Arcane tricksters don't get arcana?"_  
  
_"Hybrid paths involving magic don't get that proficiency," Matt answers, "Since they're splitting their attention between that and another discipline."_  
  
_Trahern sighs. "Which is why I'll be getting the Skilled feat sooner or later. Makes sense, combined with Reliable Talent at 11; proficient skill checks can't roll under 10."_  
  
_Marisha's eyes widen. "Really?"_  
  
_"Rogues are the skill monkeys of the game," Liam tells her._  
  
_"What other two skills will you get?" Taliesin asks Trahern._  
  
_"Tinker and poison kits, probably."_  
  
_Liam turns to him. "Poison, really?"_  
  
_"Drow love their poisons..."_  
  
_"Yeah, but... assassins get poison proficiency, and I've barely used it. Poison's too expensive, or takes too long to make, for too little gain."_  
  
_"Because you've only been using the kind you put on your blades."_  
  
_"To be fair," the DM interrupts, "The poisoned condition gives disadvantage on attack rolls and ability checks... but it's a constitution save, which is pretty common. And there are plenty of creatures that are resistant or immune to poison."_  
  
_"Until now, Obtena's targets have been exclusively humanoid," Trahern points out. "And I wouldn't only use them in combat."_  
  
_Matt considers, then says, "We'll talk," before getting back to the story._

* * *

Obtena followed as much as she could of the incantation, but like Allura's spell hours ago, it soon surpassed the drow's skill; a deficiency that was becoming irritating. The glow in the orb passed into the body of the empress, which briefly convulsed before its original occupant settled back into its home. Allura took the soul jar from Wiles as he helped the woman sit up.  
  
The events that followed went as expected: the mother chose her youngest child to be next, and Wiles worked his way up from lastborn to firstborn until all the offspring had been restored. Their rejoicing roused the sovereign himself, who gave distracted thanks to the rest as the family enjoyed their reunion.  
  
Most of Vox Machina returned to the Laughing Lamia, while Obtena and Allura spent the night in the palace, as Assum had promised. After watching the abjurer restore her tower the next day, the drow rejoined the group, maintaining her disguise - blue streak included - in public; and intending to use her ring while trancing in the corner of her room at the inn, in case someone from the Clasp visited with ill intention.  
  
Word of what had happened was starting to get about, as well as whom had set it right. There were curious stares from the other patrons as the party shared dinner at their usual table. Scanlan did not milk it as expected, trying to cheer up a subdued Pike; the rest of them paid the attention little mind... except Obtena.  
  
Obtena had chosen a seat with the wall to her back, and a good view of the room so she could surrepticiously evaluate the other patrons in case any of them were Clasp. Her attention was diverted, however, by Keyleth sitting beside her and attempting to be friendly. Or flirt. It was hard to tell. The druid got more than she bargained for, fingertips brushing against her neck and a warm breath tickling her ear as Obtena whispered salacious suggestions that made the redhead blush, to the amusement of all. A witty remark from Vex prompted Obtena to suggest she join them, at which point Keyleth all but demanded a change of topic.  
  
Drinks followed the meal, though Tiberius and stuck to water. Obtena chose to sample the ale in celebration of their victory, and also to placate Grog, who wanted to see what she was like when she was drunk. As some of the group retired to their rooms, the drow returned her attention to the rest of the inn, and if any of the patrons had been here the entire time, as well as what kind of attention they were paying to who remained.

* * *

_"Perception check."_  
  
_Trahern rolls a seventeen. "Oh, that's nice... twenty-five."_  
  
_Matt's eyebrows rise. "What's you're modifier?"_  
  
_"Plus eight, thanks to Expertise."_  
  
_"Okay... you notice a man and a woman near the front of the room, facing each other at a table, so one of them has their back to you. The other, the woman, is a more recent arrival; but you realise, that back has been facing you the entire evening... and now you recall, it had originally been a man they were sitting with, not a woman. You get the impression that they've been changing whoever has been actively watching you."_  
  
_Trahern grins. "Nondescript clothing, concealed weapons, the usual deal?"_  
  
_"The clothing, yes... they are visibly armed, but a lot of people that frequent the Laughing Lamia are, since it attracts an adventurous clientele."_  
  
_"Eating, drinking, how frequently..."_  
  
_"They have drinks, but they spend a lot of their time talking. You keep them in the corner of your eye while you converse with Grog."_  
  
_Travis jumps on the opportunity._

* * *

"Listen," an inhebriated Grog said, "Now that Pike's gone to sleep it off, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to say."  
  
"Okay..." Obtena offered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I know a lot of us were, like, angry at you, because of wot happened. I think you know me well enough to know I'm always up for a fight, wotever the odds... not that I wouldn't 'ave minded a wish either, mind you..."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Grog paused at the disguised drow's deadpan tone, but carried on regardless. "Pike serves a goddess, right? A nice one. An' devils aren't; they're, well, the opposite. I think, if Pike 'ad agreed to the deal, she woulda been the first to have second thoughts, and then it woulda been _'er_ saying it was wrong. So... you made the right call, saved us time, and mebbe saved us from a worse situation, right?"  
  
"That may have been the first four-syllable word I've ever heard you say."  
  
The goliath frowned. "...Wot word?"  
  
"Situation."  
  
"Well, it's an important-" Grog's thought process was interrupted by a burp, "Thing. Important word."  
  
Obtena nodded. "True enough."  
  
"So, Pike knows it wasn't your fault. We all know. We were just... well, you saw 'ow we were, after the demon... you know... did the snippy-snip. And because it was your idea, you got some o' that too. But we're a wierd group, so that's kinda normal. Point is... you're still welcome to join us. If you want to." He grinned. "I mean, a dragon, then a demon. That's gotta be more fun than lockin' up drunks."  
  
"It certainly has been. I still have some loose ends to tie up, but after that... well, we'll see what happens." Obtena shifted in her seat, leaning forward with a forearm on the table. "For now, there's a different kind of fun we're about to have."  
  
Grog's eyes widened. "Oh. I though you only liked girls."  
  
"Not that kind of fun. My illusion's about to wear off, and I want to see how people react."  
  
"Ooh. Heheheh. Alright."

* * *

_As both Travis and Trahern turn to look at Matt, the latter says, "I stare at the Clasp pair for the minute or so I have left before Disguise Self fades."_  
  
_Matt nods. "The woman notices, and when you keep staring, she says something to the man she's with, and he turns to look as well."_  
  
_"I'm doing the full-on Charlize Theron patented murder stare."_  
  
_Everyone laughs. "Okay!" Matt says. "You're leaning forward, the Elai guard emblem on your shoulder prominently displayed, as you stare down two people who are staring back... and then the illusion fades... and their faces go from stink-eye, to... holy shit!" More laughter. "The inn grows quiet as more and more people notice the dark elf staring down the couple across the room. By now, many of them have heard about the guard-captain of Elai, and those spreading the gossip from the palace heard that a dark elf had been among the group that had vanquished the demon plaguing the royal family. The whispers start up again as they put two and two together..."_

* * *

Once the pair realised that they had become a focus of attention for the other clientele, they quickly rose, left a few silver coins on the table and departed. Despite his ale-sodden state, Grog had noticed the direction of Obtena's staring. "Were those..."  
  
"Clasp," Obtena answered, just loudly enough to be overheard by those nearest to them. "It's ironic, really. They've been trying to kill me for months, but kill a spireling in his home, and suddenly they're shy." She drained the rest of her cup. "Well, I've had my fun for the night. Drink well and sleep tight, you big buffoon." Grog chuckled as she stood and headed up the stairs.  
  
The drow's face fell into neutral once she was out of sight. It would probably have been only a matter of time before the Clasp had reasoned through her subterfuge, and now she was a hero of Emon as well as Elai, she was less inclined to hide in public. Perhaps she had been a little hasty, but... yes, it _had_ been fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magus Wiles is another member of the Arcana Pansophicle. He excels in recognising magical talent (and teaching), so I figured it would make sense for Allura to summon him to Emon after recent events.
> 
> Merry Christmas, critters... okay, technically it's Boxing Day. Blame the chocolate-induced coma.


	10. Quite the Promotion

When Vox Machina had been summoned back to the palace, Obtena had assumed an expression of gratitude was imminent. She had not expected to be presented to the cream of the Cloudtop as the newest members of the Tal'Dorei council. As soon as the applause died down and the individual congratulations began, the drow eased to Allura's side and asked, "Is this normal?"  
  
"I became a member of the council in much the same way, actually," the abjurist replied with a wry smile.  
  
"Hm. Does the position come with a salary?"  
  
This time, Allura could not contain a chuckle. "No. The council is a collection of remarkable people that have proven, and chosen, to protect Tal'Dorei. You've gained a position of power and influence... if not fiscal prosperity."  
  
"Fiz'kul..." Obtena murmured. Glancing around the assembled well-to-do people, she spotted the LePoss family, complete with twin girls that looked about ten years old. Kimber was already looking the drow's way with an expression of muted surprise, but he offered a respectful nod. The gesture caught his mother's attention; she smiled and echoed the gesture. Lord LePoss only frowned in Obtena's general direction before returning to his conversation with another well-dressed man.  
  
"Do you know them?" Allura sked.  
  
"I brought their eldest back to them from Elai. In chains. It was one of the more amusing meetings I've had in recent memory." The drow eyed the arcanist with a slight smirk. "What do you think of the wife?"  
  
The arcanist drew breath to respond, paused, then gave Obtena an admonishing look. "Whatever ideas you're having, you can forget them."  
  
"Well, now you're just _encouraging_ ideas... but my point is that I've never tasted a redhead, and I'm curious."  
  
"Perhaps you should seduce Keyleth instead."  
  
"I might. Perhaps someday I'll have the druid for lunch, and give you a big kiss before dinner."  
  
"Wouldn't be the first redhead I've tasted if you did."  
  
Obtena supressed a laugh. "Why, Arcanist Vysoren... did you just flirt back?"  
  
"I may be warming up to you, just a little."  
  
"Only a little? I feel slighted. I should send a Mage Hand up your dress, see how well you can maintain your composure in public."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Allura responded automatically, before realising she was just encouraging her.  
  
"Mine's _invisible_ , you know."  
  
"It is?"  
  
Hearing the genuine curiousity in the abjurer's voice, Obtena cast the spell as subtly as she could in a crowd; it caught the attention of those nearby, but when no magical effect seemed forthcoming, they returned to their own business. Allura felt a pair of fingertips gently brush along her lower lip, before moving along her jaw and down the curve of her neck. Allura pretended to adjust her braid as the invisible hand moved underneath it, following the outer curve of her breast before feeling the entire palm flat against her ribs as it slid down to her hip... and then around the back.  
  
"Nice fabric," Obtena said. "Do you think anyone will notice it shifting if I squeeze?"  
  
Allura was blushing by now. "I'd rather not find out."  
  
The drow hummed in contemplation as she sent the hand past the posterior and down the thigh. "As long as you're aware I intend to leave matching bitemarks on each cheek, some day."  
  
"You're an evil woman."  
  
"Absolutely. You'd better hope I never attend a council meeting with you."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
The hand paused its downward journey as Obtena raised an eyebrow at another honest question, before her sarcasm took over. "Do you think they'd allow it? Vox Machina's membership seems as peripheral as the keep they're planning to build on the city outskirts. I'm sure the view of the southern slums will be spectacular."  
  
"If you have something of genuine import to bring to the council, you will be heard."  
  
"Perhaps." The Mage Hand resumed course down the abjurer's calf, and went from palm back to fingertips as it found its way around the hem of her skirt.  
  
Allura twitched as the fingertips began to slide their way upward once more . "Are you actually going to-"  
  
"Never, _ever_ , dare me to do anything; because I _am_ an evil woman, who rarely plays fairly."  
  
"...Well, at least you're honest about it."  
  
"Truth and honesty are wonderful weapons to wield for a dishonourable cause. Now," Obtena leaned up to whisper in Allura's ear, "Do you think you can fill me in on council etiquette without squeezing your thighs together?"

* * *

Nine minutes later, the Mage Hand faded from existence, and the drow took a particular delight in leaving the beautiful blonde in a flustered state as she walked over to speak with Lady LePoss and meet the twins. When asked if she would attend the Winter's Crest festival, Obtena made no promises, but agreed to share tea with the matriarch in the near future. Lord LePoss did not seem pleased with the arrangement, but made no move to dissuade his wife from making the invitation.  
  
Rejoining Vox Machina, she was quickly introduced to dark-skinned and gaudily-dressed man named Gilmore, owner of a shop in Emon called Gilmore's Glorious Goods. Her first impression was that he would be easy to kill, until Vex mentioned that the items in his shop tend to be magical.  
  
"You have some arcane talent, then," she reasoned.  
  
"More than I'd like," Gilmore said with a self-depracating grin.  
  
"Then I shall endeavour to visit your shop. I assume you keep the same hours as all the other shop owners."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And shops are usually closed during this winter's crest thing."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Obtena sighed. "Would have been nice to peruse your wares while the general public were otherwise occupied; but I doubt I have the coin for a worthy purchase, regardless."  
  
"Not much money in being guard-captain?" Vex asked with a smirk.  
  
"The salary of a guard-captain of Elai is only suitable for a resident of Elai," the drow specified. "Now I am a member of Vox Machina and the Council. I left the lieutenant in charge for a reason; by the time I drop back in to resign, he should be more comfortable with the prospect of his promotion."  
  
Vax narrowed his eyes. "You were _planning_ to join us?"  
  
"The day we met? Hardly. But you were the most interesting people I had met in some time," Obtena glanced in the directions of Vex, Keyleth and Percy before continuing, "And I saw an opportunity to visit Emon in relative safety. If we had not become allies, I would be spending my nights in the city hunting Clasp."  
  
"Oh! If you're still gonna do that, I'll help," Grog volunteered.  
  
"If and when I need a raging slab of muscle, you'll be the first I ask. My immediate concern is that they'll try to assassinate me during the parade." The drow paused, looking around at the other people in the vicinity. "Where's General Krieg? I assume he'd be in charge of security for that sort of thing."  
  
While the rest of the group quieted and glanced at each other, Scanlan spoke up. "I haven't seen him today. Come to think of it, he wasn't there after we took down Jurazel, either, was he?"  
  
Percy asked, "You think the demons got to him before we did?" The bard only grimaced and shrugged.  
  
"It's been a few days," Vax said in his slow monotone. "The council must have noticed his absence by now."  
  
"I saw Emon's guard-captain around here, somewhere," Obtena decided. "I'll go talk to him." She walked in the direction she thought she had seem him last, without further comment.  
  
"Delightfully brusque, isn't she?" Gilmore said with a smile.  
  
"She values efficiency over the social niceties," Percy answered.  
  
"Or emotions," Keyleth sighed.  
  
Pike took her hand. "She has emotions, she just suppresses them. That's what happens when you're constantly expecting attack. It's a survival tactic."  
  
The druid considered her words. "But she's got _us_ now."  
  
"Yes she does. She just needs time to realize and adjust to that."  
  
Tiberius snorted. "If the Clasp are foolish enough to attack her during the parade, they'll be attacking all of us, and we'll deal with it appropriately."  
  
The winter weather had returned to normal with such finality that it had snowed the night before the festival. The clouds were still pregnant with snow the following day, as most of Vox Machina soaked up the attention while being paraded around the Cloudtop on a fancy open wagon...

* * *

  _"I forego a seat to stay on my feet," Trahern says, "Right hand on the back of one of the chairs, left hand on my hip close to my crossbow... scanning the crowd, windows and rooftops as they pass."_  
  
_"Roll a perception check."_  
  
_"Me too," Laura say, rolling a d20 of her own._  
  
_They both roll high teens, and Matt gives his 'that's plenty' nod. "Your presence with Vox Machina does provoke some stares and whispers, but no overt hostility. Your story has gotten around by now; in fact, word of your heroics has probably reached Elai by this point."_  
  
_Trahern smirks. "That should ease them into the new reailtiy that I'm moving on."_  
  
_"Do you care?" Marisha asks._  
  
_"I do. Obtena, not so much... she's too smart to burn any bridges, but she doesn't consider anyone in Elai allies, and she has little regard for anyone less than allies."_  
  
_"What about the lieutenant?" Liam asked._  
  
_"A faithful pet that might show promise once he gets over himself."_  
  
_"Doesn't sound neutral evil  to me," Orion opined._  
  
_"Obtena started out that way. Back home, everything she did was for her own profit and amusement. She chose the job because she knew she'd enjoy it, but she's been forced to think longterm since she left." Trahern sends a smirk in the DM's direction._  
  
_"I'd say she's been leaning toward chaotic neutral lately," Matt says, "But she isn't there yet. We'll see what you come up with during the hiatus." Liam grumbles at the mention of what he considers an enforced break from the game, and Laura pats him on the shoulder._

* * *

 Obtena was uncomfortable in the midst of frivolity. She spent most of her time at Keyleth's side, keeping an eye and ear open to her surroundings at all times.  
  
At one point during the celebration, Vex joined them, asking the drow, "This your first Winter's Crest?"  
  
"I watched over the celebration back in Elai. I've never actually participated, and I don't intend to let my guard down in public, however safe things may appear."  
  
"But you're a hero of the city," a somewhat inhebriated Keyleth exclaimed as she clung to Obtena's right arm, "And a member of the council."  
  
"And some people might consider a dark elf reaching such lofty heights an even greater affront than my being in their midst without repercussion. Also, if I was the Clasp, I'd consider this an opportunity to put me out of their misery."  
  
Vex couldn't argue with such reasoning, so she returned to her original topic. "Do you have Winter's Crest in the Underdark?"  
  
"We don't have _winter_ in the Underdark. The only relevance the solstice has back home is the weakening of the veil between planes. The week before each solstice is typically the most violent; everyone wants to capture as many of their enemies as possible for the impending blood sacrifice."  
  
The drow's words left the other two women silent for a moment, Vex staring, Keyleth blinking several times as she absorbed the information. "I like our solstice better," the druid finally said.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Obtena answered with a sly smirk, "There was always good work before the solstice, which meant I could pick and choose the jobs that would frustrate my matron the most." With a sigh, she continued, "But I can appreciate a more orderly gathering, such as this." She watched a small group of children rush by before adding, "Though the degree of order is up for debate..."  
  
"Well, that's the point," the ranger told her. "You're supposed to let your hair down during these things, relax, forget your troubles, and get back to real life tomorrow."  
  
Obtena did not respond, frowning in the direction the children had gone. The frown deepened as she suddenly turned to look every which way, a motion even Keyleth noticed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Children running around with little to no supervision. During the only trouble-forgetting festival that is happening today, because it's late. _Crap_." The drow untangled herself from the redhead's grip. "I need one of those earrings you have."  
  
"For what? What's going on?"  
  
"Tell the others to sober up and keep a lookout for the golden-eyed boy."  
  
As the redhead's eyes widened with realisation, Vex cursed under her breath before pinching the ring hanging from her ear. "Guys, stop drinking and look alert, we might have a situation."  
  
"But I only jus' started," Grog's voice complained.  
  
"Obtena thinks the boy with golden eyes is going to show up, if he isn't here already."  
  
A familiar pause was followed by the sound of Percy's frustration. "That would make sense. We should've thought of it sooner."  
  
"Let's spread out and keep our eyes open," Vax suggested.  
  
While those with Rings of Whisper coordinated their movements, Obtena marched over to the nearest usable access to the rootops on her side of the square.

* * *

 _"Roll an athletics check," the DM says._  
  
_Trahern rolls. "Sixteen, plus... four. Twenty."_  
  
_"Really?" Travis leans over to see for himself._  
  
_"I went Athletics instead of the poison kit with the Skilled feat. Shut up, Liam," Trahern adds just as the smug assassin player opens his mouth._  
  
_Matt smiles at Liam's feigned affrontary before telling Trahern, "Despite the weather, you have little difficulty scaling the wall, Assassin's Creed style, to the snowy rooftops. Where are the rest of you going?"_  
  
_As the others arrange themselves across the square, the group hatches a plan to follow the boy instead of jumping him at the first opportunity, in an effort to discover the fate of the children that are already missing. For this reason, they do not warn the guards. Obtena is not privy to the plan, of course, but Trahern says she would wait for the others to surround the target before acting, anyway._  
  
_The DM calls for perception checks from everyone. Percy and Obtena both roll natural twenties._

* * *

"I see him," Percy growled urgently through his earring, before seeing who the golden-eyed boy is with. "Oh gods, he's with the sovereign's son. They're on the move... southwest corner."  
  
"I think Obtena spotted him too," Vex added, "She's already moving in that direction."  
  
"Is the snow giving her any trouble?" Vax asks.  
  
"She's slipping occasionally, but she's kept her balance so far."  
  
Pike, roused from her current melancholy by the threat of another child abduction, speaks next. "Does she know not to jump them right away?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Another earring," Tiberius mutters, short of breath as he hurries from the far corner of the square.  
  
"Yeah, probably a good idea," Keyleth agrees. "I can see her now too... and the boys."  
  
"Don't get too close, until we're back together," Vax warns.  
  
Ignorant of the ongoing conversation, Obtena reached the last rooftop of the southwest corner. Crouching just out of sight of the street below, she tallied the rest of the party as they converged; why they were keeping their distance, she was not sure, but assumed a plan was involved.  
  
Peeking over the edge, she observed the two boys, speaking animatedly as they passed beneath her. Another glance at Vox Machina proved they were mostly regrouped now and closing the distance. Looking back down, she saw the boys break into a run and dash around the first corner off the square.  
  
As her allies on the ground rushed forward, Obtena prepared her new spell for the first time, holding it in her mind before allowing herself to slide down the slanted edge of the rooftop she was on, before vaulting off the corner and casting, then immediately releasing the Levitate spell. As she was already twenty feet up, the result was akin to a Featherfall spell; her momentum carried her along until she hit the ground running alongside the rest of the group.  
  
Vox Machina charged around one corner, then another, encountering a dead end... with a shimmering portal standing a few feet from the wall.  
  
"Oh, man, this again?" Keyleth whined.  
  
"Come on, before it closes!" Pike urged, rushing forward.  
  
"Better not be another dragon," Vax grumbled before following close behind.  
  
One by one, Obtena watched the others jump through the arcane gateway. She was aware of such magic, but she had never experienced it personally, and she doubted she would enjoy wherever this one led. On the other hand, it held answers, and probably a fight that would be worth a damn.  
  
With a growl of annoyance more than genuine frustration, she followed the others through the portal.


	11. Winding Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's blame this pause on winter hibernation, shall we? All I wanted to do was curl up and play Stellaris.

"What did the portal look like?" Allura asked Obtena as they shared tea in the arcanist's re-established parlour.  
  
"It looked - and felt - like a pool of dry water. However contradictory that sounds."  
  
"And on the other side?"  
  
"A landmass floating in a void... like fog at first light, except it surrounded the area instead of permeating it."  
  
The arcanist leaned back into her chair, considering. "Given this so-called Dread Emperor's proclivities... habits," she added upon noticing the drow's questioning look, "I would've thought he had created his own private pocket dimension. But if the location, and the portal, remained intact upon his death, it's probably somewhere on the Astral Plane."  
  
"The portal remained until we had evacuated the children. It closed once we were all out... except the treant, but I suppose plant life may not qualify, however sentient it may be."  
  
"Was it hostile?"  
  
"Keyleth talked it down," Obtena frowned at the thought of the druid. "It let us pass unhindered, both ways. No idea if it had any opinion on the dick-emperor's activities. My point is, perhaps it was a pocket dimension that included safeguards, like..." she gestured at their surroundings with her free hand.  
  
"Perhaps," Allura conceded. "I suppose there's no way to know for sure, at this point." She took a sip of her tea before asking in a softer tone, "How is Keyleth doing?"  
  
The drow huffed in frustration. "Judging by the amount of crying, she must be drinking her weight in water each day."  
  
"She's responsible for the death of a child," the abjurist admonished. "It's not an easy burden to bear."  
  
"It was accidental. And due to our efforts, that child was the last casualty. Intent should count for something."  
  
"I suppose attitudes are different in the Underdark."  
  
"Beside the slavery?" Obtena deadpanned. "The most devout fanatics of my people sacrifice the youngest children of their greatest enemies to the spider bitch, hoping she'll notice them. Legacy is the only reason they don't sacrifice their own.... though that's probably been done, too. I wouldn't put anything past the profoundly stupid," she finished with a snarl, before taking a calming breath and another sip of tea.  
  
"Such is the nature of the Betrayer Gods," Allura sighed. "The Prime Dieties are not so..." she regarded the drow for a moment before choosing the word, "Wasteful."  
  
Her guest shrugged. "Same shit, different story. They locked themselves away and all they do is watch as aberrations, demons and devils worm their way into our world. I have more faith in their followers, the ones who actually _do_ something."  
  
"Like Pike?"  
  
Obtena sighed. "She hasn't been so cheerful since she was brought back, either. I haven't had the heart to ask her about the experience."  
  
The blonde smiled softly. "So you do have one, then."  
  
"Apparently," the drow answered, with as much snark as she could muster. Her response only caused Allura's smile to widen.  
  
"Kima would like you."  
  
"I'll assume that's a good thing."  
  
"She's a paladin of Bahamut. We used to adventure together..." the arcanist's smile twisted into a smirk, "Among other things."  
  
Obtena silently observed the expression for a moment before matching it. "Ah. The one who could possess your heart, if only she would take it. So, you don't think she'd object to me taking your body on a regular basis?"  
  
"We both agreed that it was only fair to see other people. And you don't strike me as someone interested in a serious relationship."  
  
"You're not the only woman I have my eye on. But as an ally, of Vox Machina in general and myself in particular, you might qualify for preferential treatment."  
  
"Good to know," the abjurer chuckled, before taking a more platonic demeanour as she set her teacup on the table. "Regarding our alliance, I believe you have something for me to enchant?"  
  
The drow set down her own cup before unbuckling her belt enough to slide the container in question off the strap. Emptying the contents - her notebook, a small pencil and a half-full vial of clear liquid - she handed the rectangular pouch over. "I would like to observe and assist, if and when possible."  
  
"You wish to learn," Allura responded as she stood and brought the pouch to one of her desks. "In regard to enchanting, you are certainly welcome; but now that the council is resuming its duties, my time is about to become quite limited. That's why I've asked Magus Wiles to remain in Emon for the time being."  
  
"The one who restored the sovereign's family?"  
  
The abjurer drew a folded paper from a drawer before returning to Obtena, who stood as she approached. "He's an extraordinary tutor. I've told him to expect you at the Alabaster Lyceum in the near future. As a member of the council, you have access to the Lyceum. For access to its arcane knowledge stores, my recommendation should be sufficient."  
  
She handed the paper over. The drow opened and read it, before smiling slightly and refolding it, tucking it into her notebook. "I am in your debt."  
  
"Nonsense. This city, and many families across Tal'Dorei, including the sovereign's, owe much to you and your friends."  
  
"I know. It just seemed to be the polite thing to say." With that, Obtena slid her free hand around to the small of Allura's back and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

  _"What are the rest of you doing?" the DM asks._  
  
_"What time is it?" Laura asks._  
  
_"Late afternoon. From inside the city, the sun's getting pretty low to the horizon..."_  
  
_Travis smiles. "Nearly dinner time." The rest of the group chuckle._  
  
_"Is there anything anyone wants to do before you eat?" Everyone looks at each other, but nothing comes to mind. "Alright then. When the sound of music and the smell of cooked meats reaches your rooms-"_  
  
_"Where's the music coming from?" Sam asks._  
  
_"There's a pair of musicians on a small stage in one corner of the ground floor. One is playing a wooden flute, the other..."_  
  
_"A lute," Sam suggests. "Lute'n'flute."_  
  
_Matt shrugs and smiles. "Lute'n'flute. They play a tune, then give it a coupla minutes to chat and judge the feel of the space before playing again."_  
  
_"Are they any good?"_  
  
_The DM opens his mouth, pauses, then grabs a D20 and rolls. "Not particularly, but they're better than average for this part of town. You get the impression that business has picked up since word's gotten around that Vox Machina is currently staying here, and the innkeep is trying to capitalize on that... but he's being thrifty about it." Sam makes a rude noise while the rest laugh before Matt continues. "The party comes down from their rooms to gather around their usual table - pair of tables - near the back."_  
  
_"Near the kitchen," Travis elaborates._  
  
_Liam smiles as a thought occurs. "I can see it now, Grog filling up the doorway to the kitchen with his mouth open so the cooks can just shovel whatever they make straight in."_  
  
_"That's not a bad idea."_  
  
_Laura swats her husband's arm. "Other people need to eat, too."_  
  
_"They're just NPCs," Taliesin says, "They'll be fine."_  
  
_"Doesn't that mean we'd have to pay for an entire inn's worth of food?" Laura asks, eyes narrowed at her husband. Travis sighs, defeated._  
  
_"I stay in my room," Marisha tells Matt in a subdued voice._

* * *

"So," Pike begins after a long drink of her ale, "This is the first time in a while that we haven't been busy with something."  
  
Tiberius blinked, then hummed at the prospect. "Yes, I suppose it is. Unless anyone has something they need help with."  
  
A brief silence follows as everyone looks at each other. The twins shrug. The human purses his lips in thought, but says nothing.  
  
"Wot do you want to do, Pike?" Grog asked around a mouthful of beef.  
  
"Get stronger," the cleric answered with a determined frown.  
  
The goliath swallows and grins. "Nice."  
  
"I think we could all stand some self-improvement," Vax said.  
  
Vex instantly responded with, "Speak for yourself, brother," before deftly avoiding the attempted headlock from her twin.  
  
"I have some designs," Percy muttered distractedly, "Some experimenting to do. I'm sure I could find an appropriate forge or workshop, somewhere in the city..."  
  
"You could have one in the keep," Pike told him. "I've already spoken with Lord Daxio about a temple."  
  
"It'll need sufficient ventilation... a kiln with a chimney..." the human's eyes unfocused as he contemplated the perfect gunsmith's workshop.  
  
Before anyone else could speak, Obtena's voice asked, "She's still not coming down to eat?"  
  
I'm afraid so," Percy answered, not even aware that the drow was invisible.  
  
They all heard a sigh before Obtena stepped out of the darkest corner near the table and gathered a selection of food onto a plate. "I'll be visiting Elai, otherwise I'll be staying here. Unless anything else comes up."  
  
Vex narrowed her eyes at the woman. "How long were you listening?"  
  
"Longer than you think," Obtena deadpanned, "I appreciated the view during your bathing regimen." She headed to the stairs with her loaded plate, leaving the ranger to gasp and cross her forearms over her breasts as if she were still in the bathtub. Vax gave his sister a sidelong glance while the others laughed, except Grog, who was torn between understanding the joke and trying to figure out what regiments had to do with washing.  
  
The dark rogue tested the door to the room Keyleth and Pike shared, and found it unlocked. She entered quietly, closing the door behind her.  
  
The druid was lying on her side in her bed, facing the window across from the door, curled almost into a ball. Obtena walked around the foot of the bed so her rapier would not interfere when she sat upon its edge. "You need to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Keyleth whispered.  
  
"Your soul may not be, but your body needs food, regardless. Sit up." The redhead did not respond. Obtena sighed, then spoke with the power of Suggestion behind it. _"Sit up and eat this."_  
  
"No."  
  
The drow frowned, and tried again. _"Sit the fuck up and eat."_  
  
"Stop trying to charm me. Half-elves can resist it."  
  
"Huh. Didn't know hybrids inherited that. Okay then." Obtena leaned over to set the plate on the bedside table, then quickly straddled Keyleth, grabbed her hair in both hands, and physically dragged the struggling half-elf into an upright position. Once there, the rogue tugged down on the hair to force the druid's face up to look her in the eye. "Now," she said calmly, "You will eat what I have brought you to eat, or I will force this food down your throat with my bare hands."  
  
Keyleth glared back for a long moment before her eyes looked away. "...Fine."  
  
Obtena released her, climbed off the bed and gently deposited the plate into the redhead's lap, before repositioning herself at the far side of the window. Keyleth watched her stare out the window without revealing herself to anyone outside, surmised that she had no intention of leaving, and slowly began to eat.  
  
About halfway through her passionless meal, the druid asked, "What did you mean, about my soul?"  
  
The drow finally looked back to her. "Your body requires you to eat, but it's your soul that gives you appetite. Even being hungry can make you look forward to satisfying your appetite. Your soul is currently... injured. And without any immediate threats, the others are contemplating attending to personal business, which means we'll be splitting up awhile."  
  
"Everyone's leaving?" Keyleth asked without swallowing her current mouthful.  
  
Obtena shrugged. "Until the keep is complete. I don't know about most of them, but Percy's staying in the city. Pretty sure he's gearing up for a creative flurry of some sort." She watched the redhead frown and briefly pause chewing, perhaps unwilling to ask what 'gearing up' was supposed to mean. "I'll be visiting Elai to settle my affairs there. I'll probably drag you along, if only to get you out of the inn."  
  
"As long as you don't drag me by my hair," the redhead grumbled.  
  
"We'll start small. From your room to mine, to start."  
  
"Your room?"  
  
The drow smirked, saying only, "Finish your meal."  
  
Keyleth eyed her warily as she chewed.  
  
She did not expect the rogue to suggest putting on her warmest cloak before leading her to the top floor of the inn. Obtena stared toward the bottom corner of the door as she retreived her key, before unlocking it. She passed through first, glancing around before turning to Keyleth and gesturing for her to enter. The room was as spartan as her own, save for one larger bed instead of two small ones, that appeared unused.  
  
Answering the question on her mind, Obtena spoke. "You are in pain. It will fade in time... not that time heals all wounds, as some of you say, but it will lessen. For now, I intend to distract you from your pain."  
  
"How?"  
  
"That is your decision. Kissing you until you fall asleep is the first thing that comes to _my_ mind," the drow smirked as she continued, "But you may not be ready for that, yet."  
  
"I don't know," Keyleth admitted. "I've... never kissed anyone. Not like that."  
  
"Does anyone in particular come in to mind when you consider your first kiss?"  
  
"Not... in particular, no."  
  
The smirk on the drow's face quirked. "Me? Percy?" When the redhead shrugged offhandedly, she continued, "Both twins?"  
  
The blush that had been steadily growing across Keyleth's cheeks suddenly intensified. To her surprise, Obtena did not snicker at the response, but her voice became wistful. "I can't blame you. If they'd both been girls..."  
  
"So you're just..."  
  
The rogue nodded. "I am just."  
  
The druid sighed. "I'm not sure what I am."  
  
"It would be fun to watch them fight to be the first to kiss you, though, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't want them to..." Keyleth paused, having looked back to Obtena to find a slight smile - not a smirk, an actual smile - on her lips. She found herself mirroring the expression. "Well... maybe."  
  
"And you'd kiss all their cuts and bruises better," Obtena supposed, "Before finding yourself sandwiched between them. My question is, who would go where?" Keyleth ducked her head, not answering. "Well, something to think about. For the moment..." the drow moved over to her window, inspecting it a moment before opening it.  
  
"Why do you do that?" the redhead asked. "You paused at the door, too."  
  
"Precaution," was all Obtena said in a quiet voice, before sitting herself upon the windowsill, leaning out and reaching up to retrieve a rope that must have been lying just beyond the edge of the roof. "You can follow me up as a bird, right?"  
  
Keyleth balked at the suggestion. "Um..."  
  
"Can you be an owl, or a sparrow? Something smaller than a giant eagle?"  
  
"I'm not... I..." the druid hesitated as the rogue raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not comfortable using magic right now," she finally rushed the words out.  
  
Obtena stared for a moment, then sighed. "I didn't know that. I assumed you just didn't have a reason to, since you've... been doing so little in the first place, of late."  
  
Keyleth stared as the drow rethought whatever she was planning, surprised at the possibility that the other woman had just been more tactful than than she had ever seen before. She started as Obtena pushed herself out the window and climbed the rope, onto the roof and out of sight. Curious, she approached the window, stopping short as the rogue's head and shoulders swung back into view, upside-down.  
  
"Take my wrist," Obtena whispered, reaching to the window with her left hand. Keyleth did so, noting the leather loop that Obtena had recently begun wearing around the proferred hand, for no discernable reason as far as the druid could tell. Once each had the other's wrist in a firm grip, Obtena whispered a few arcane words and tugged Keyleth out the window.  
  
Keyleth gasped as gravity began to reverse itself while she was inside the room, pull gently back downward as she floated out over the street, then reverse once again as Obtena swung her in a wide arc until she was above the roof. The druid struggled to keep her skirt in place with her spare hand, the other now a vice around Obtena's wrist.  
  
The drow watched her predicament for an amused moment, then began dragging her up and along the tiled roof. The motion kept Keyleth more or less horizontal, allowing her to trap her skirt between her knees and pay more attention to their surroundings. The sky was mostly clear, but there was still an inch or two of snow on the tiles. Obtena was making her way across with practiced ease; the occasional slip was easily handled, in part because the levitating druid provided some buoyency to the journey.  
  
When they reached their apparent destination, Keyleth  found herself beginning to float downward. Obtena tugged her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her upright... and against her. The druid stared into her ice blue eyes for a moment, then asked, "Why here? We can barely see the city."  
  
"Exactly," Obtena whispered, her breath warming Keyleth's lips. "This is the nearest rooftop to the inn that has the least light pollution from the streets below." She finally released the redhead and turned to the smoking chimney they stood beside. "Here, we can sit..."  
  
The rogue crouched and brushed the snow off a burlap sack that was folded over the corner of the roof, then helped Keyleth sit on the edge before settling in behind her, making sure not to poke an eye out on an antler along the way. Once in position, she pulled the druid to lean back against her, and hooked her chin over the other woman's shoulder. "The view is not below us, it's above us," she breathed into her ear.  
  
Keyleth turned her eyes upward, and understood the drow's point. It was difficult to see the stars this well in the light of the city. As she stargazed, Obtena continued to whisper. "In the Underdark, we all know there's rock above us, even if we can't see it. When I reached the surface, the open sky was... unsettling. But the stars - their journey across the sky - I found that interesting.  
  
"An astromath ordered Elai lenses for a telescope. It's like a sailor's spyglass, but larger. He uses it to watch and track the stars. The possibility that nature likes to move in circles never occurred to me until I visited him. That's how I became interested in clockwork. Technology based on nature; lots of spinning circular parts, working together."  
  
"Cycles," Keyleth murmured, "Day and night, months and seasons, year after year."  
  
"Time," Obtena said. "Imagine how much time the stars have watched pass. Even the gods are merely travellers in the cycle of the universe."  
  
The drow's tone led the redhead to ask, "You don't like any the gods, do you?"  
  
"Not particularly, no. History is punctuated by the messes they made... ourselves included."  
  
"Do you believe in fate?"  
  
"I believe in choice. Fate is just a collection of choices that come together in ways you don't understand."

* * *

_"Matrix Reloaded reference!" Liam laughs._  
  
_"It's accurate," Trahern insists. "On any given day, the decisions of countless people can affect the course of an individual's life in ways that they'll never even know."_  
  
_While Laura reminds Travis of the scene from the movie, Matt asks, "Do you two keep talking before we wrap up?"_  
  
_Marisha smiles in Trahern's direction and says, "I'm happy to keep stargazing."_  
  
_"Obtena starts breathing warm breaths against Keyleth's neck," Trahern states, "If she likes it, there's some nibbling too."_  
  
_Taliesin nods knowingly while Marisha's smile widens, looking down at her character sheet as she blushes. "She likes it."_  
  
_"Then maybe there'll be some kissing-into-unconsciousness, after all..."_  
  
_"Shudup."_  
  
_Everyone chuckles at Marisha's shyness, but by now she knows it's goodnatured."Well then," the DM says, "As the night progresses, you each find... your various kinds of rest... and that's where we'll leave it." The statement brings sighs from several of the players._  
  
_"How long until everyone's got a free Thursday?" Orion asks._  
  
_"A while," Sam answers._  
  
_"How specific."_  
  
_Ashley catches Trahern's eye. "Are you going to be here when we start up again?"_  
  
_"In theory. I will be popping home for a bit, but I'd like to come back for more."_  
  
_"Wait," Marisha exclaims, "You're going back to England?"_  
  
_Matt barked a laugh. "He's stayed longer than intended, already."_  
  
_"You did?" Sam asks. Trahern merely smiles back at him and shrugs._  
  
_"I hope you do come back," Taliesin tells him. "Obtena's a lot of fun."_  
  
_"Oh, so you only like me for my blue girl persona."_  
  
_"I'll take either," Taliesin laughs._  
  
_"I'll talk with each of you individually," Matt says, "When we can coordinate, to go over what everyone does during the downtime."_  
  
_"I want to thank all of you," Liam suddenly states, and everyone quiets. "Not just for taking it this far, but for wanting to keep going, despite what Real Life throws at us. I'm having so much fun, and I am so glad that everyone wants more."_  
  
_"We're all loving it," Laura tells him._  
  
_"Thanks, Matt," Travis adds. "The stories, the voices, the music..."_  
  
_"You're an awesome DM," Sam continues._  
  
_"The best," Orion finishes._  
  
_Matt clasps his hands together and bows his head in thanks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obtena was checking for the black thread she had salivad across her door and window. Growing up in a community of magic users, she found that mundane methods were often overlooked.
> 
> I'm still debating future feats. I like Ritual and War Caster, but I may want to use the Resilient feat for stamina, to even it out and get save proficiency. Maxing intelligence should be my next thing, though; and upping wisdom to 16 might come in handy for skill checks, as well as when I get the save proficiency for that, too. What to do, what to do... and what order to do it in...


	12. Sass & Assassins

The keep was finished and, for some reason, named 'Greyskull.' Obtena suspected Scanlan was to blame, but didn't care enough to find out. Invisible, she observed the kitchen staff as they prepared the first dinner they would have in their new home. Once she was satisfied that there would be no poisoning attempts, she snuck off to observe her allies in the dining hall, instead. They were taking turns telling their first guest what they had been up to over the past six months.  
  
Obtena padded around to Allura's chair and waited until she started speaking before touching her inappropriately, causing a gasp to interrupt the conversation. "Hello, Obtena," the abjurer said, and felt a kiss press against her cheek. "Still enjoying the ring, I see."  
  
The drow allowed herself to become visible before finishing the kiss. "Well, Vax said he would swap for the boots, but he seems to like them too much to part with them."  
  
"You just haven't tried to steal them yet," the other rogue countered.  
  
"Oh? And yet, you consistantly fail to steal the ring," Obtena shot back.  
  
"You never take it off!"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Allura," Pike interrupted, "Maybe _you_ could convince Obtena to tell us what she's been up to."  
  
"Allura, Keyleth and Vex, mostly," the drow answered her. "It's a shame you didn't stick around. It's not an orgy until there's more than four people."  
  
"She exaggerates," Vex said as the cleric gave her a delighted look that demanded details. Blushing, Keyleth followed with a, "Don't look at me," even as Pike turned to her. Vax only sighed at the inference, correctly suspecting that Obtena's insinuation doubled as another jab at him.  
  
Allura turned to kiss the drow's cheek before asking, "Did you tell them about..."  
  
Obtena turned back to her so that they were nose to nose, giving her a peck on the lips before answering, "Should I?"  
  
"They _are_ council members..."  
  
"Is it council business?" Percy asked.  
  
"Technically," the arcanist answered, before addressing the entire group. "There was an assassination attempt." The drow sighed and settled into her own seat at the table.  
  
"On Obtena!?" Scanlan asked.  
  
"Was it the Clasp?" Vax added, all humour gone.  
  
"The assassin was," Obtena admitted, "But that much was expected. The surprise is that it was a contract killing."  
  
Tiberius huffed in confusion. "I assumed the Clasp already had a reward for your demise."  
  
"They do, but a reward is not a contract. Someone _outside_ the Clasp _paid_ for my termination." The drow let that fact settle in before she continued. "The attempt was made in my room at the inn, because the only alternative was Allura's tower. Fortunately, I only use the bed for... well, that's not the business of any of you boys." She shot a sarcastic smile across the table. "I misdirected and subdued the assassin, and promised him a quick death in return for information. That's when I learned about the contract."  
  
"Who paid for it?" Keyleth asked.  
  
"He didn't know," Obtena told her, "So I took his dagger and appearance, and visited the contact he was supposed to meet upon completion of the task. I made my displeasure known, and pointed out the potential consequences of attempting to assassinate a member of the council. I promised them I wouldn't go on a rampage if they gave me the name of who wanted me dead, and how much my life had been worth."  
  
"No fair," Grog interrupted. "You said you'd let me in on that action."  
  
"If they hadn't given me what I wanted, you would have been the first person I'd call on," the drow assured him, before frowning. "As it was, they did: Lord lePoss."  
  
"Who..." Scanlan began to ask, certain he should recognise the name.  
  
"We retrieved his son from Elai," Percy told him. "It's how we met Obtena in the first place, remember?" The appropriate memory triggered, the bard gave him a thumb-up.  
  
Vex narrowed her eyes at the drow. "Why would he want you dead?"  
  
"Well, at first, I thought it was because he didn't like my visiting his wife."  
  
"...Visiting," Keyleth repeated, trying to make sure she wasn't misunderstanding.  
  
"It started out as a 'tea date,'" Obtena enunciated, "which became several tea dates. One evening, her husband came home in a grumpy state and... made his displeasure known. After he left the room, I remarked that the encounter could only have been worse if I'd been sitting in her lap with her face between my breasts. When she asked if that was an actual possibility, I undid a few buttons and sat in her lap." Her amused expression sobered. "But the truth is, he had just returned from paying the contract that very night. I knew that some people would rankle at a dark elf sitting on the council; can't say I'd expected it to be him. I'd assumed his dislike had been personal, not prejudicial."  
  
When the drow fell silent, Percy asked, "You're _sure_ the Clasp gave you the correct name?"  
  
"I told them that if they lied to me, the city guard would start to burn them out of their holes. Or bury them in them. And even if they wouldn't, war with me and mine is not in their interest," and she nodded at the goliath, who grinned viciously at the acknowledgement. "So, disguised as the assassin, I infiltrated the lePoss home and went through the finances in the office. The date and gold matched what the Clasp had told me - under the unique heading 'guarding the realm' of all things - so I went upstairs and sunk the assassin's blade into the lord's heart."  
  
Keyleth shuddered before asking, "Where was his wife?"  
  
"Sleeping soundly beside him, thanks to the ether. I imagine it was an unpleasant waking experience, but I wanted her as off-balance as possible. I had to learn whether or not she had been involved... which is why I attended the wake."

* * *

 _Trahern raises an eyebrow at Matt. "I know we roleplayed it, but can we go through it again for the others?"_  
  
_"Sure," the DM answers with a grin before setting the scene. "You've all seen the front of the mansion and the main hall. The wake takes place in the garden to the rear; it's well into spring, now, and the weather is warm and dry." He gestures to Trahern. "You find Ann and her son Kimber among a small group of well-wishers, and they see you approach..."_  
  
_"I'm wearing the tailored three-piece and my newly-enchanted goggles," Trahern says. "I'm measuring just how on edge everyone is in my presence."_  
  
_Orion is the first to ask, "What's the enchantment?"_  
  
_"Just a +1 to AC. Nothing attunement-worthy, I just don't want to get smashed glass in my eyes."_  
  
_"I should've asked you to do the same with my glasses," Taliesin laughs._  
  
_"She didn't have time," the DM informs them. "Obtena's been a busy girl."_  
  
_"Oh, I know," Taliesin says._  
  
_The statement piques Laura's curiosity. "_ How _do you know?"_  
  
_"She helped me with the scope for Bad News."_  
  
_Before he goes any further, Trahern adds, "And Percy helped me with a couple of my own projects, including a clock I made for Allura's birthday."_  
  
_With an understanding smirk, Taliesin merely nods as the others chorus an 'Awww.'_

* * *

Obtena approached from an angle at which Ann could see her coming, but it was not until she was nearly upon them that the widow noticed her. The drow saw her stiffen momentarily before forcing herself to relax. "Lady Br'Ator," the redhead greeted her.  
  
"Lady lePoss," Obtena nodded in return before turning to the son. "And the new lord. You have my sympathies. Please extend the same to your siblings."  
  
Kimber nodded before asking, "Do you know how the investigation is going?"  
  
"Arbiter Goldhand is pursuing it with all the fervor of the recently-appointed. I cannot reveal much while the investigation is ongoing, but I can confirm that the assassin was a member of the Clasp." The statement was met with a shared murmer of outrage. "They've tried to kill me more than once since I ended their operation in Elai. This one fought well enough to earn my respect; I gave him a quick death in return."  
  
" _You_ killed him," Ann said. It came across as an expectation rather than a question.  
  
The drow pulled her goggles up to her forehead so she could look the redhead in the eye as she spoke. "I did. The wellbeing of your family has been my concern for some months, now. I only wish I had learned of the contract before the deed, instead of after."  
  
As Ann's face paled, one of the unnamed men of the group said, "A shame you didn't keep him alive for questioning."  
  
"He would have known nothing of import," Obtena told him. " The Clasp compartmentalizes all such information. Perhaps Seeker Assum has a contact that can provide us with something useful. In the meantime," she turned back to Kimber, "When you have some time off settling into your new position, I suggest you meet with the Arbiter. I'm sure he'd appreciate your input regarding potential enemies, business rivals and so on."  
  
The young man glanced suddenly around at their current company, most of whom either avoided his gaze or stared at the drow in surprise. Obtena had already suspected that many of Emon's other business owners were present, and believed that the implication she had just dropped would spread in due course. "I've never had anyone to mourn," she said, recapturing Kimber's attention, "But I've been told that throwing yourself into your work is one way to deal with it. It might prove beneficial in your case." Kimber nodded, apparently catching the subtext: take over before anyone tries to take advantage.  
  
Ann was still staring. Obtena looked back to her. "Ann, if you're willing, I would speak with you in private, once your other guests have departed." The widow nodded silently. Obtena nodded once in return, regarded the others silently for a moment, then replaced her goggles and walked away.  
  
Going indoors, the drow found the head housekeeper, informed her of the meeting, and suggested adding a little rum to the tea. "Once her other guests are gone, bring the tray to the master bedroom," she ordered.  
  
The housekeeper hesitated. "The... the mistress hasn't been in there, since..."  
  
"I suspected that might be the case," Obtena said, before her voice hardened as she repeated, "The master bedroom."  
  
"Y-yes, milady."  
  
The master bedroom was in the back of the house, away from the noise of the street, with windows that looked out over the garden. Between the windows was a table and two chairs. Obtena sat in the one farthest from the bedroom door, out of sight from anyone outside, and eavesdropped on what she could. Nothing in particular caught her attention, but she was in no mood to meditate in a potentially hostile location, and listening was better than nothing.  
  
Time passed, the shadows lengthened, and guests began to trickle through the house. Obtena removed her goggles and jacket, pocketing the former before hanging the other on the back of her chair. Flexing her shoulderblades, she felt the dagger hanging in its sheath, sewn into the back of her waistcoat. Relaxing, she went to stand at the nearest window to observe what few lingering well-wishers remained.  
  
A few moments after the widow was left sitting alone, the housekeeper walked over and bowed to speak with her. Ann glanced to the house, seeing the dark elf framed in the window, and with a sigh, nodded to the housekeeper. She remained sitting for several minutes, staring at the window, fidgeting with her hankerchief.  
  
Obtena only turned away when the teatray was delivered. The maid also lit the candles in the sconces around the room, wary but silent in the dark elf's ice blue gaze. Once the drow had the room to herself again, she turned back to the window. Ann took a deep breath before standing and approaching the house.  
  
A minute later, the widow entered the room to find her final guest for the evening standing in front of her chosen chair. She paused to look at the four poster bed for a long moment, before turning to close the door behind her. Obtena took this moment to glance at the bed, only now noticing the small bloodstain on the sheetless mattress. There probably would have been more blood if she had not left the dagger in the wound.  
  
Ann turned back, slowly marched over to the other chair, and sat. Obtena poured tea into each cup, then took her own seat.  
  
They sat in silence for a long moment, Obtena watching Ann, Ann staring at the edge of the rug a few feet in front of her. Neither moved to take their tea.  
  
The drow eventually sighed and said, "Ask."  
  
Another tense, silent moment followed, before Ann whispered, "Are you going to kill me too?"  
  
"Do I have a reason to?" When the redhead did not answer, she continued, "Plotting the assassination of a council member is punishable by death. Withholding information of such a plot is also punishable by death. I'm curious to know for which reason I should kill you."  
  
"I never wanted you to die," the redhead insisted.  
  
"When did you know?"  
  
"Two nights after our first... indescretion."  
  
'Indescretion' was not what Obtena would have called it, but this was hardly the mood in which to point that out. "A week," she said instead. "You knew for nearly a week, and did nothing."  
  
"I couldn't." The widow's hands began to tremble, and she interlaced her fingers to try and minimize it.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He didn't mean to tell me, it... came out in a burst of anger. I was horrified. He saw my reaction, and told me I had to choose what I thought would be best for our family."  
  
Obtena read her as honest thus far, but paranoia born from previous experience would not yet allow her to relax her guard. "I asked your mapes... your housekeeper, to add rum to the tea."  
  
"She told me."  
  
"Assuming nothing else was added, you should have some. You appear to need it."  
  
Ann startled, looking to her guest in surprise. After a moment, she took the cup and its dish into her unsteady grip, took a sip, then a few more mouthfuls. Obtena waited until she had finished her cup, then leaned over to refill it before picking up her own.  
  
"You thought _I_ would poison _you_ ," Ann stated.  
  
"You have shared your interest in medicine with me on almost every occasion; I must assume you have the required knowledge. I have given you motive. That leaves only intent."  
  
"After our conversations, I didn't believe whoever they sent would succeed," the widow explained in a steadier voice. "I... hoped you would assume it was simply another attempt on your life, and deal with it appropriately. One less murderer in Emon." She sighed. "In restrospect, I should have known you would investigate. And you killed one of their leaders in his own home, of course they would have given you the information you sought."  
  
Obtena had been sipping her tea during this monologue. Now she set it back in the dish she held in her other hand. "You gambled that you would keep your husband... or perhaps, more accurately, that your children would retain their father." Ann nodded at the specificity before the drow continued. "If I were to follow the law to the letter, I would be well within my right to slit your throat right now." She placed her tea back on the tray. "I'll admit, despite all the trouble I've gone through, the prospect does have a certain appeal."  
  
"Despite?" Ann queried.  
  
"As I said earlier, your wellbeing has become my concern. And there is something my lieutenant back in Elai once said, that has stuck with me: there can be no true justice when laws are absolute." Obtena rose to her feet, and Ann put her tea aside to do the same; but before she could rise, the drow was straddling her in her seat, the point of a blade pressing against the pulse point below her ear.  
  
The drow adjusted her seat, pressing closer, staring into Ann's eyes as she slid her free hand into the other woman's hair, then slowly drew the point of her dagger down the curve of the widow's neck, just gently enough to avoid breaking the skin. Obtena then leaned over and ran her tongue up that same curve, which provoked a shuddering intake of breath. "Fear," she whispered into the redhead's ear, "Makes a sweet girl taste even sweeter. It's intoxicating..." she nipped at Ann's earlobe before leaning back and pulling the other woman into a kiss.  
  
It went on for a while, the edge of the blade now pressing across the human's throat, just above the collarbone. When Obtena finally broke the kiss, she slid the dagger down to the topmost button on the front of Ann's dress. "Your husband's execution appears to be murder," she said, cutting the button free, "So your family's reputation remains intact. Throwing suspicion upon your rivals should give your son the time he needs to settle into his newfound authority." The second button went flying. "Your children avoid watching both their parents lose their heads, and you," the blade tapped the women on the chest before moving to the next button, "Are free to pursue your medical aspirations as you see fit."  
  
This time it was Ann who initiated another kiss. They both missed the sound of the next button hitting the floor. Obtena enjoyed it for a moment, then yanked the redhead by her hair to break it. "But you did misbehave," she admonished, this time tapping the flat of the blade's tip against the other woman's nose, "And I intend to punish you for it. Repeatedly."  
  
"Is that what you get out of all this?" Ann asked breathlessly.  
  
The drow placed her weapon beside the teatray before pulling the other woman into another kiss. "What I get," she whispered against Ann's swelling lips before another brief kiss, "Is to fuck the widow of the man I killed," another kiss, "In the bed I killed him in... the bed you both shared... on the night of his funeral." WIth that, she ripped at the front of Ann's dress, sending several more buttons flying.  
  
"You may never come harder in your life," Obtena finished, before vigorously attacking Ann's newly exposed skin with her hands and mouth.

* * *

 _"...Aaand fade to black," Trahern finishes._  
  
_"Nooo!" Laura cries, "Mooore!"_  
  
_When everyone's laughter dies down, Trahern tells her, "Maybe I'll write something, just for you."_  
  
_"And me!" Ashley chimes in._  
  
_"Just for the girls, then."_  
  
_Marisha does not seem as enthusiastic. "You got pretty dark, there."_  
  
_Trahern sighs, his good humour fading. "Based on the ignorant misadventures of my youth, sadly."_  
  
_"How's that?"_  
  
_"Well, there wasn't any knife play or anything, but... there was a girl I had crazy chemistry with, but that chemistry was a first for both of us. I didn't know it was scaring her. All I knew was that, sometimes, the sweetest girl I'd ever met suddenly smelled even sweeter. We should've communicated more. I should have quashed her fear, instead of feeding it." Another sigh, this time accompanied by a shrug. "At least it taught me to pay more fucking attention."_  
  
_"Well, that's a bummer," Taliesin comments, "But you learned from it."_  
  
_"But Obtena did the same thing," Marisha points out._  
  
_"That's why it was important for Ann to initiate the second kiss," Matt chimes in. "Otherwise, the encounter could've taken a much darker turn... one that would've kept Obtena firmly in the Neutral Evil category."_  
  
_Trahern nods in agreement. "Could've started as blackmail and spiralled from there; but I didn't want to drag the group down with_ Dark _tena."_  
  
_Marisha thinks it over, then concedes the point. "Ann did seem pretty into it."_  
  
_"So what's Obtena's alignment now?" Liam asks._  
  
_"Chaotic neutral," Trahern answers. "It fits best for someone who wants to be free of their own culture, as well as the meddling of gods and monsters."_

* * *

"So, now you know both sides of the story," Allura told Vox Machina, "The public one, and the private one known only to the council... though Obtena did not specify the nature of her relationship with Lady lePoss during that meeting..." the arcanist raised an eyebrow at the rogue.  
  
Obtena only winked back at her before adding, "The council weren't happy that I'd taken matters into my own hands, but at least they understood it. And it gave Assum more leverage against the Clasp, which I am happy to provide."  
  
"It certainly is an interesting turn of events," Tiberius said, "But what of your studies with that magus fellow?"  
  
"Illuminating," the drow answered. "Allura was right, being under his tutelage was a boon. I soon realised my time would be better spent learning general arcane knowledge from him, though I now have a far better idea of how I want to expand my talents on a practical level. I might have taken a step into all-out wizarding, if it hadn't been for the weapon training I'd arranged through Assum and Goldhand."  
  
"Hmm, shame," the dragonborn snorted.  
  
"What can I say, I'm still young and energetic." Obtena grinned at the sorceror as he huffed in iritation before continuing, "But Wiles turned out to be good for more than magic, and quite by accident."  
  
Her gaze passed over the half-elves, who knew what she was referring to. "Lyrengorn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I have recently become thoroughly distracted by RWBY. I may even write something for it...


End file.
